Naruto in Capua
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Naruto, the son of the leader of Konoha, a nation of warriors and assassin's to the lands far west of Rome comes to the aid of a friend. Spartacus and his gladiators have escaped captivity and have started a rebellion and they are about to get some help from the best warriors in the world. Rome is about to face the wrath of Spartacus and Naruto. Pairing Naruto/Kore/Saxa
1. Info about story

This was another idea I had was to do a Naruto/Spartacus Vengeance crossover with some assassin's creed weapons and other things but small. It would mainly take place in the Spartacus universe with Naruto and his world mixed in. The story would take place during Spartacus Vengeance after Spartacus and everyone have become fugitives. Naruto wont be a slave but a warrior from a Nation of assassin's and warriors who Spartacus met and befriended before he was captures by Glabber and forced to become a slave.

Naruto will then be introduced into the season 2 plot line where will help Spartacus and the Gladiators fight off Glabber and then in Season 3 the plot will begin to shift in some parts with some characters dying and others not and eventually I plan on shifting the story to where Spartacus with the help of Naruto and his kin will overthrow Rome and succeed.

Naruto will be the son of the leader of a nation of warriors and assassin's far west of Rome. They had been in a civil war when Spartacus was a slave and Naruto's father Minato won and became the ruler. They have been rebuilding their nation and forces and when Naruto hears that his friend Spartacus is in trouble he goes to Capua to help him. He goes by himself and helps Spartacus and then in the third season I'm gonna gave Naruto bring his people to help and Minato will agree to help Spartacus.

In terms of fighting, think of Naruto's skill as a mix between him as a ninja and Conner for AC3 in the sense of his strength and skill. He will use the Assassin's hidden blade and Naruto will be an archer with one long sword and a short sword, with some throwing knives as well. His appearance will be similar to the Naruto in my Naruto/Arrow Crossover.

His personality will be different to fit with the Spartacus universe in that he is serious but still funny at times. His romantic pairing will Naruto/Kore who is a spy for him in the house of Crassus and eventually Naruto/Kore/Saxa after Gannicus leaves her for Sibyl.

This story will have violence, intense language and future lemons so beware.


	2. Fugitivus

**Here is the first chapter of Naruto in Capua. It will follow the plot of the first episode of Spartacus Vengeance but also introduce Naruto and the people of Konoha and a little of Naruto and Spartacus's history. **

**Naruto in Capua**

_The House of Batiatus has fallen. For weeks, Spartacus and the escaped gladiators have terrorized Capua. Seppius, a young noble, has dispatched his own mercenaries to hunt them down… But Spartacus and his gladiators wouldn't be the only problem for Rome and it's citizens._

_Far away from the safety of their republic, Rome was locked in several different confrontations. In Spain, Pompey was fighting renegade commander Sertorius, in Asia Minor the republic continued the onslaught against King Mirthridates and in Crete, Mark Anthony prepared to sail against pirates attacking Roman-shipping lanes. But unknown to the men of the senate, that in Asia, the conflict was already solved. The Roman commanders and soldiers they sent to fight against King Mirthridates could never be able to report back to the republic sine they were already dead. There was no Mirthridates or struggle against him, it was all a ruse designed by a much smarter and well-organized enemy. _

_In Asia Minor laid the kingdom of Konahagakure, or by translation, the Village hidden in the leaves. It was less of a village but more of a nation that rivaled any other in the world in terms of military power and population. There was once more then one village, in a time long ago there were five great nations: The village hidden the mist, the village hidden in the clouds, the village in the rocks, and the village hidden in the sand and the hidden leaf village. Each one had their own leaders or kage's that ruled with an iron fist, dispensing truth and justice. In the recent years, one lone man started a was against all five of the great nations. _

_That man was Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. He started the war to clean what he thought was the "weakest" of the world and rule the people that survived naming himself god of the land. To prevent extinction, the five great nations pulled together and fought as one against a singular threat. In the end three of the greatest warriors from the hidden leaf village fought against Madara. They were Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki and their son Naruto Uzumaki. Minato and Kushina were the greatest warriors in the land and their son was a prodigy at a young age and now at the age of 24, he was the greatest fighter in the history of their people. The family of three were able to defeat Madara and from their success, they unified all of the nations into one with Minato resuming his position as Fourth Hokage of the new unified Hidden Leaf Village._

_Among the people of Konoha, there were clans each with their own specialties in combat, medicine or special skills. Among the greatest were the Senju, Uchiha and now the Namikaze. Itachi Uchiha, now the head of the clan after Madara was defeated was a prodigy as well, very skilled in their clans technique of lightning style combat which was a quick style of sword fighting that was nigh undefeatable and their knowledge of fire based weapons. The Senju's had their matriarch, Tsunade who was a very skilled doctor, with unique medicinal techniques which made her the most famous doctor in the land. Also he legendary strength gave her the nickname, the legendary Sucker. Her son, Minato Namikaze, head of the Namikaze clan was the leader of the nation. He was a prodigy at a young age, and his skill in combat was unmatched saved for his son who was the only one who could defeat him. His leadership is what pulled the people of Konoha threw the war that Madara had set on them. There were other clans that lived in the nation, each with their own customs and namesakes that made them feared but they were all one people. One of the most legendary and famous of those people was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_Naruto was the son of two of the greatest warriors in Konoha and he was praised as royalty. But he was unlike the Romans, in the sense that they are pompous and think themselves higher then others while Naruto was kind and humble and always helped others despite there actions. His training and skill in battle also was one of the reasons he was praised. Naruto was a skill warrior with abilities and training unsurpassed by anyone in the nation. His parents trained him at a young age to take over as ruler of the nation should the day come when he has to and everyone in the same age group of Naruto knew that he was a gifted leader with insight into strategies that could turn the tide of any battle and intelligence that was unmatched, except maybe by the Nara clan who were the smartest people in the world._

_Not only was Naruto an skilled warrior but was the leader of the Assassin's Brotherhood in the nation. His Great-grandfather Hashirama Senju, founder of Konoha was the creator of the Assassin's Brotherhood, a group of skilled assassin's that defended the nation's and the worlds right to free will and protected the innocent from oppressors. Naruto's Grandfather, Jiraiya, husband to Tsunade, was one of the best members and the most skilled spy with a vast spy network that stretched the globe. Naruto's father was the leader when he was younger and when he took over as Hokage, he promoted Naruto as leader of the Brotherhood. Naruto trained his brothers and sisters of the brotherhood teaching them the three tenets: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, Hide in plain sight, and never compromise the Brotherhood. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassin's. _

_When Naruto was younger, he traveled the world for part of his training with his Grandfather to broaden his horizons and to learn more about the affairs that occurred beyond their borders. Naruto saw many different things and different people but there was one that stood out. There was a Thracian warrior he encountered who was unlike any he had met. He was a skilled warrior and had the potential to achieve much in this world. Naruto met the Thracian and his wife Sura and they were both great company. The Thracian even saved Naruto from being discovered and captured by the Romans to become a slave. That earned Naruto's respect and Naruto owed the man his life as payment. Naruto left, but soon the Thracian was captured and forced into slavery. _

_Naruto kept tabs on the Roman republic by using Jiraiya's spy network, he had an distaste for the rulers of the so-called "greatest republic in the world." They were bullies who took the spoils of war and enslaved innocent woman and children and forced the men to fight as gladiators for their own entertainment. He also kept tabs on his Thracian friend who he found out was enslaved by Claudius Glaber and became a Gladiator under the ludus of Lentulus Batiatus. The Thracian went by Spartacus now and became champion of Capua. Sura unfortunately passed away and Naruto heard that Spartacus led a slave rebellion against the ludus owner and along with his fellow gladiators they escaped. This was an ideal opportunity for Naruto to repay a debt and to begin the removal of one corrupt empire in the world._

_Naruto approach his father and the Konoha council about the idea to help Spartacus and lend the slave rebellion much needed aid. Minato and the council of Konoha knew that Rome was a thorn in their side with their constant war and conquest and would have done something if Madara hadn't started a civil war. Konoha was still recovering and while they could engage Rome in war it wouldn't be that smart. Rome, although pompous and proud, their military strength could not be underestimated. Engaging them in a straightforward war would be suicide. However the slave rebellion would give them the opportunity to strike a deadly blow while bolstering their own forces. Minato and council agreed and although they wanted to send a group of warriors, Naruto disagreed saying that one would be able to sneak into Rome a lot easier then a group. _

_Naruto proposed going alone since he knew Spartacus and had the better chance of getting him to work with Konoha better and Naruto was the most skilled to send. The council couldn't disagree with Naruto's decision and knew that he had the better chance of the mission succeeding. Naruto had many contacts in Rome and Capua that were sending him information that would help him and he would be able to relay the info to the Council. Naruto suited up and prepared to leave for a long journey. He got a large supply of food and medicine, as well as money and weapons. He decided to equip himself with a traditional hooded cloak, (similar to the assassin's robe but customized with orange, red and was almost like a cloak in length) his katana across his back, two long daggers, his customized bow and several quivers of arrows, and an assortment of shuriken, kunai, rope darts, poison darts and his father's three-pronged kunai and two hidden blades on his forearms, the perfect weapon for an assassin. He also had the brotherhood's smoke bombs, fire bombs and flash bombs as well as the raw material needed to make more. _

_Naruto was also taking along a brotherhood carrier eagle so he could send messages to his contacts and back to the council and his father. He was not going alone, he was going to be traveling with his furry companion, a wolf-size fox called Kurama. Kurama was Naruto's loyal companion and trusted alley. Many other warriors had animal companions, eagles, slugs, insects, wolfs, Naruto's family animal was the fox. Kurama was a gentle fox pet but when needed he was a skilled tracker and a ferocious animal in combat, capable of tearing a grown man in half if needed. Naruto's friends and family saw him off as they wished him luck in his journey. His friends gave him prayers and words of encouragement and his family gave him their love. Kushina and Tsunade were sad to see him leave, but knew he would be fine and Jiraiya and Minato knew that he would make them proud. Naruto mounted his horse as he and Kurama rode off into the distance. Spartacus was gaining a skilled ally and Rome was going to have another man to fear. _

**Fugitivus**

In the dry outskirts of Capua was a lone figure running as several others chased him on horses. The man running was dressed as a gladiator except for the armor and was wielding two gladius (sword used by gladiators). The figures on horses were armed and dressed as mercenary's, man who fought only for profit. The running figure turned around with his swords pointing at the horse of a mercenary, which drove the animal to stop in fear. The figure that was running was Spartacus, the Thracian gladiator turned rebellion leader. The man on the horse stabbed his spear forward, nicking Spartacus in the shoulder. But Spartacus was able to slash the rider of the horse.

Soon other gladiators who were hiding showed themselves and engaged the other mercenary's. Among them were Agron and Donar, two of the gladiators from the house of Batiatus. The gladiators attacked the mercenary's pulling them from their horses and killing them. Other mercenary's rode forward as Spartacus threw his sword at one of them, killing him. Then he slices the other rider in the chest and spun to slice the other mercenary attacking from behind. Spartacus ran forward grabbing his second sword in the chest of the dead mercenary and jumped in the air over the downed horse to engage the mercs in combat. The mercenary's were skilled but Spartacus was better, easily taking on three mercs and killing them.

The rest of the gladiators were finishing up killing the rest of the mercs when Agron saw one crawl away. He ran up to the downed merc and kicked him down, then grabbed his head and smashed it on a nearby rock several times, in anger over the lose of his brother to Romans.

"I believe the man dead." Donar said getting Agron's attention. Agron laughed a little and then continued smashing the dead mans face in the rock until Spartacus stopped him.

"Agron." Spartacus called him, which stopped Agron. "Supplies, be quick. Take anything of value." Spartacus told everyone as the gladiators went over the dead bodies for weapons, armor and anything else that could be of use. Spartacus went to one body grabbing a pouch of coin until he got an idea. He opened the dead mans shirt which drew Agron's attention.

"Spartacus. You leave his cock to the sun?" Agron asked with Donar next to him.

"No." Spartacus send seriously with a knife in his hand. "I send a message. To an old friend… "

Line Break xxxx

Meanwhile in Rome, there were many man of a higher standing, members of the senate all talking. One in particular, was Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber, the man who forced Spartacus into a live as a slave, and Marcus, Glaber's military tribune. (Advisor) They were talking about the war in Hispania.

"Pompey was a fool to engage Sertorius absent support." Glaber said.

"When has Pompey ever delayed action in favor of reason?" Marcus asked. "Advancing in years ever the adolescent butcher."

"Where youth plummets, maturity may soar. Rome will lose all of Hispania if Pompey's numbers are not shored against the renegade." Glaber said.

"And who would lead such a force to glorious accolade?" Marcus said rhetorically, "Freshly minted praetor, perhaps?

"I serve the republic, Marcus. We will take arms against her enemies if so commanded." Glaber said.

"The embellished robes of a praetor not yet to wrinkle, and yet he speaks of war and laurels." Said a man now identified as Senator Albinius, father of Glaber's wife Ilithyia. He walked in with praetor Publius Varinius, one of Glaber's political rivals.

"I speak only of pressing matters." Glaber said as he motioned Marcus to leave.

"We need not tread to foreign soils to find them, do we Varinius?" Albinius asked.

"Not when Spartacus and his mongrels continue to evade capture." Varinius said.

"The man is no longer bound to my concerns." Glaber said.

Albinius walked forward to Glaber's desk. "More of young Seppius' men were slaughtered on the road outside Capua."

"He sends word to me that one of the fallen bore your name, carved into his chest." Varinius said as he handed Glaber a scroll. Glaber opened it and read. "An unfortunate tether. Cossutius awaits my attentions. Apologies to your daughter, that I could not linger to gaze upon her."

"Disappointment to be tempered with promise of future visits." Albinius said. Varinius left as Albinius continued on the pressing matter. "The consuls will present a motion dispatching to you to Capua at once."

"This is a simple tumultus, Albinius." Glaber said in a tone of frustration. "Undeserving the attentions of a praetor."

"You brought the Thracian to Roman soil, Gaius!" Albinius said in anger. "You granted patronage to that grinning shit Batiatus a breath before his house fell to massacre. A massacre my daughter barely fucking escaped! Varinius lends his support of Seppius. If he is the one to bring Spartacus to justice, then that victory will be used to embarrass you. Attend to this. Or see yourself rise no further in the senate."

Albinius left leaving Glaber to his thoughts.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was resting along a river with his horse feeding on the water and Kurama eating a recently caught squirrel. Naruto was sharpening his katana since he was close to Capua. He got a message from a contact of his that Spartacus and the rebels were still near Capua since they continued to launch attacks very close to the city. Naruto saw the dead mercenary's that Spartacus and his rebels had killed and met the unfortunate squad of Roman soldiers that were there to clean up the bodies. The Roman immediately though that Naruto was a member of the rebels and attack him, unfortunate for them since they felt the wrath and the sting of his hidden blades and one unfortunately became Kurama's chew toy. Kurama didn't eat the Roman since he didn't eat junk food.

After the conflict Naruto wanted to rest so he and Kurama would be a 100% when they entered Capua. Naruto knew that the senate would send more forces to stop Spartacus and Naruto hoped that he would be make it in time to help his friend. After he was finished, Naruto double checked his supplies and weapons and made sure that his horse and Kurama were fed and rested. The journey across several different country's and provinces to get to Capua was long and hard but was worth it.

Naruto got back on his horse after sending his message eagle back home to let them know that he would be entering Capua soon. Naruto rode off into the city and gazed at the vastness from the cliff he was on. He also saw the remains of the Batiatus ludus and the gladiatorial arena where gladiators were forced to fight. He hoped that he would get to burn that down to ashes when this was over. Naruto rode into Capua to meet with an informant to help his friend.

Line Break xxxxx

Beneath the streets of Capua were the sewers which was the home of Spartacus and his slave rebellion. The sewers were dirty with rats roaming around, but it was the only place where they could be safe. There were women cleaning clothes and rags in the water while there were some gladiators teaching others how to fight and handle themselves in combat. Among the people was Mira, Spartacus' love interest and loyal companion. Mira looked up to see Spartacus' group back from patrol, she saw Spartacus carrying swords as he looked and saw the condition he had them in.

"Eight more Romans, sent to the Afterlife!" he said as everyone cheered. Everyone congratulated them as he walked to Mira and giving the swords to slaves who were ready to fight.

Aurelia, the widow of Spartacus' friend Varro came out, "Spartacus, we need food. Not more weapons." She said.

"Steel and coin are all they carried." Spartacus said. The then heard raucous laughter coming, it was Crixus' group of Gaul gladiators coming back from patrol as well. They had bags of food as some of the men were already eating.

"Crixus' men fare better." Aurelia said.

"Rhaskos." Spartacus said. "Where is Crixus?"

"He seeks Marcellus, the cunt peddler." The gladiator Rhaskos said as he and others laughed and ate while others looked hungry.

"Your men have done well for themselves. See everyone to equal portion." Spartacus said. Rhaskos shouted in anger as he threw the bone of the food he was eating in the water.

"You have more than enough." Mira said.

"Gained by blood and risk." Said one of the Gauls. "What do they do but lay about?"

"Divide what you have." Spartacus ordered. "I will not ask again." The Gauls stared at Spartacus while Agron and Donar were behind Spartacus reaching for their weapons should they need to fight. Eventually Rhaskos agreed as the food was distributed.

"Fucking Gauls." Agron said as he left, showing his racism toward them.

Spartacus and Mira retires to their private quarters while Mira tended to Spartacus' wound. "Rhaskos is a selfish fool. Unable to see beyond his own desires." Mira said.

"No one will go hungry tonight. That is all that matters." Spartacus said as he was thinking hard about something.

"And tomorrow?" Mira asked.

"Will bring death to yet more Romans." Spartacus said.

Mira draped her arms across him as she relaxed into his body, "I would see all of them struck down. Yet not at the cost of your life." She said lovingly as she kissed him.

"I have proven troublesome to kill." Spartacus said in a happy tone. Mira stood up as she moved to the front of Spartacus. "There is no one that stands your equal. Yet for those less skilled, moving towards the mountains in the east would be sorely welcome. Game is plentiful there. And Roman numbers sparse." Mira said.

"It would be wise." Spartacus said.

"Then why do we stay." She asked. "What holds us here, so near Capua and the threat –" Mira was interrupted when someone called for Spartacus. Then turned to see Crixus, the undefeated Gaul and Spartacus' second in command there with some of his men.

"I hear you wish to command my men." Crixus said.

"No." Spartacus said as he stood up. "Simply to remind them of what is just. You would have done the same had you been present." Spartacus offered a cup of water of Crixus as Crixus motioned his men to leave and close the blinds and join his brother.

"I shall have words with them." Crixus said as he took the cup.

"They would be better receive from your lips." Spartacus said. "You were in town again? You risk discovery."

"I was not seen, except by Marcellus. And he will never speak of it." Crixus said.

"Did his blood bear fruit?" Spartacus asked.

"A name. Trebius. Marcellus revealed that he brokered deal of Naevia." Crixus said.

"Where do we find him?" Spartacus said.

"He frequents Capua upon each moon, to trade his wares. And to wet his cock at Arminius's brothel." Crixus said.

"New to lift the heart." Spartacus said.

"It remains firmly bound, until Naevia is back in my arms. I will have those words now." Crixus said as he was leaving.

"Crixus." Spartacus said causing him to stop. "Have you sight of Doctore?"

"The ludus was his life's blood. To lay eyes upon those who have spilled it… it would salt mortal wound." Crixus said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto had entered Capua, marveling at how such a city still acted normal with Spartacus still out there. He had met his contact with information that news of Spartacus' defeat of the mercenary's reached the senate and that they were sending a praetor to deal with it along with a legion of soldier. His contact was still working on getting the identity of the praetor and when he did Naruto would know. Naruto didn't worry about his contact telling anyone since the man was loyal to the Brotherhood and to his people. Naruto decided that it was time to observe the city until his contact got him the info. He went to the arena where Capua held its gladiator fights and was able to free-climb his way up to the top without any of the guards noticing.

In the special box were among Capua's nobles. The people were cheering at the madness that was occurring in the sands. How could people enjoy watching slaves kill themselves for entertainment. These people were sick. The crowd wasn't happy since the fighters were not that great and the owners of the gladiators were at risk since they could lose business this way.

Among the disappointed were the Magistrate and many of the nobles. "Gladiators and games. While Spartacus and his murdering hoard roam free." Said Seppia, sister of Seppius.

"Your brother has the matter well in hand, Seppia." Said the Magistrate.

"Words of Comfort." She said. "To the 8 of his men slaughtered this morning." Which made the Magistrate and the others noble worry. Seppia smiled in enjoyment hearing their responses.

Soon Seppius joined the group, "Apologies. Pressing business conspired to delay me—"

"Is it true Seppius? 8 more of your men fallen to Spartacus?" The Magistrate interrupted Seppius. The question made him glare at his sister.

"A thing of little note. Spartacus will soon be brought to terms." Seppius said.

"And our beloved cousin Sextus avenged. Or you to join him, leaving me woefully unattended." Seppia said in a cute manner.

"What form of brother would I be, to abandon such cherished blood?" Seppius said in a creepy tone coming from a sibling.

The crowd continue to watch as the Magistrate had the defeated gladiator killed, rather then spared which made the crowd cheer. Naruto stared at the Romans with disgust from beneath his hood. He decided to leave by a leap of faith into a nearby bale of hay. Unaware that as he left, Oenomaus, the former Doctore of the house of Batiatus had left as well, but not before dealing with pests.

Naruto then parkoured up to the roof, deciding that tonight we would stay out, hoping to catch Spartacus' rebellion strike an attack.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Rome, Ilithyia, the wife of Glaber was getting ready for bed while talking to her hand maids about events coming up when Glaber came in. "We will not be attending." Glaber said getting his wife's attention.

She turned in her nightgown which revealed her breasts to her husband as she joked, "I know you do not care for the man, yet he is well connected. We must make appearance."

"It's your father would have it otherwise. He dispatches me to Capua. To deal with Spartacus." Glaber said.

"I will have word with him." Ilithyia said. "He is set upon it." Glaber responded.

"You are a praetor, Gaius. Hunting errand slaves is beneath you." She said as she kissed him lovingly.

"Yet it must be done." Glaber said. He continued to talk as one of the slaves left the room. She raced away to write a message, revealing who the praetor they were sending after Spartacus in a note and tied it to an Eagle who flew away carrying the message. The spy hoped that the message got to Capua in time to help, the spy thought as she raced back to the room before they got angry.

Line Break xxxx

In the home of Spartacus and the rebellion, the gladiators were preparing to move on an attack at the brothel so Crixus gets the info he needs. Spartacus was going to help Crixus while Donar was having doubts about the truth about the information while Agron was not happy to follow Crixus. But he decided to aid Spartacus since he trusted the man.

Aurelia was dressed for a journey as she would depart to go see her son again. "Peirastes leads the hunt for game. He will see you safely to your son's arms. From where you have been too long absent. See your boy to a man. That I may one day great him as a brother." Spartacus said to her.

"I will tell Janus of you. Of the man who loved his father above all others." Aurelia said as they hugged a tearful goodbye. Crixus saw this and walked up to Spartacus as she left. "She takes to foot?" he said.

"Long overdue. As are many thing this night." Spartacus said.

"This is not your fight, Spartacus." Crixus told him.

"I gave my word. Blood and honor. It yet speaks to the man." Spartacus said.

"Then let us split darkness with the cries of Romans." Crixus said as they left.

Line Break xxxxx

In Capua's brothel were the men and women of Capua engaging in sex and drinking the night away unaware that soon their fun would end. Naruto was running across the rooftops, skillfully and stealthy, so that he was easily able to scale buildings and jump huge gaps but be quite enough to where no one heard him. He left Kurama with his contact, since a giant fox would gather attention. As Naruto was running on the roofs he heard screams coming from a nearby building.

Naruto ran to the source of the scream and stopped at a building he identified as a brothel. He didn't see any guards outside since if it was a scream coming from a brothel, it was most likely not a cry of help, which made it perfect for an attack. Realizing that Spartacus could be in there Naruto drew out a small tube with a crystal at the end. His father created it calling it a scope, enabling a person to see an object or person from far away. Naruto saw into the brothel and it was indeed Spartacus and his gladiators.

They were slaughtering the Romans who were there to enjoy themselves but saw one Gaul leave in search for something or someone. Naruto thought that this wasn't the best time to introduce himself. They were obviously busy with something. He did see someone about to attack Spartacus from behind and Naruto drew his bow and shot an arrow at the Roman, killing him. Spartacus turned around and saw a dead Roman with an arrow in his back, he saw out the window and saw a hooded figure, he turned to signal his men out of the brothel and when he looked again, the figure was gone. Spartacus would have to figure out who that was and see if he was friend or foe.

Naruto had returned to his contacts house to get a night's rest. His contact told him that he got a message from another informant saying that the praetor the senate was sending Glaber. The man that sent Spartacus to a life of slavery and was responsible for Sura's death. Spartacus would not take this news lightly. Glaber would announce to the city that he would be taking care of Spartacus and to ensure the people that they were safe. That would be a good time to get any info on Glaber and maybe see Spartacus there as well.

Naruto had a contact in his spy network that was close to Ilithyia, his contact would be able to get him some info that would help. He knew that his contact, who was a handmaiden of Ilithyia, staying there more and more would put her in danger so Naruto would have to come up with an escape plan to rescue her when the time comes for it. His contact told him that Glaber would travel through the center of the city to where they were staying, which would be the perfect time to observe the enemy. Naruto retired to his bunk to get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

Line Break xxxx

After the attack on the brothel, Crixus got the info he needed which was the Naevia was moved from house to house in the countryside and that the senate was sending more soldiers and a praetor to deal with Spartacus and that praetor was Glaber.

Glaber along with his legion of soldiers as well as his wife and slaves marched through the center of Capua. The citizens were wondering what a praetor was there and if this had to do with Spartacus. In the crowd observing was Oenomaus in disguise seeing what Spartacus and his rebellion had brought upon themselves. He would need to tell them about this so they could escape before they are killed.

Naruto saw Glaber moving from the rooftops. Everyone was so focused on the soldiers moving in the city that Naruto was invisible to the crowd. He saw that they were moving in the direction of the empty ludus on the top of the hill, that was probably where Glaber was gonna stay during his time to take down Spartacus. He saw the carriage that held Glaber's wife and saw the handmaiden that was his contact.

Thessela was the body slave of Ilithyia and loyal to her domina but that was a ruse. Thessela was a member of the brotherhood and the inside contact for Naruto. She was well trained in combat and she and Naruto were very close. She thought it would be easier for Naruto to get information on Rome if she was close to someone from the senate so she became a body slave. She knew the risk but was confident that she would be able to pulled it off successfully and she has for years. She always sent Naruto information on the senate and was the one who told him about Glaber being sent to deal with Spartacus. Thessela looked up at the roofs and saw Naruto in his hood and smiled. Naruto saw her and smiled back and nodded at her. Naruto cared for her and knew the longer that Spartacus was free, the more he would drive Glaber insane and the greater risk she would be, so he would get her out soon.

Line Break xxxxx (if you don't know who Thessela is, she is the slave of Ilithyia that Glaber has crucified in the episode Sacramentum)

Glaber and his men rode into the barren training ground of the once great ludus of Batiatus where there was Mercato, another ludus owner waiting for their arrival. Mercato went up to Glaber frantic," The city is in panic. Scores were slaughtered in the raid against Arminius."

"Halt." Glaber said. "See the men fed and rested. Squads to sweep the countryside by nightfall." He said to Marcus as Glaber got off his horse and his men got organized and settled. Glaber made his way through the remains of where the gladiators would stay with Mercato following him.

"Do you have enough men for this?" Mercato asked. Glaber finally made his way up to the house of the ludus to find it deserted and in horrible condition. "It does not appear that you have enough men." Mercato said.

"They face only slaves. Not Hannibal at the gates." Glaber said.

"They are gladiators. Led by Spartacus, slayer of the shadow of the—" Mercato was interrupted by Glaber wanted to change the subject.

"Where is the Magistrate? I would discuss this with someone of note." Glaber said.

"He is otherwise detained in view of last night's – He sends apologies." Mercato said. "Seppius however is eager for audience."

"The man has Praetor Varinius' ear. I have no desire for his tongue to fill mine as well." Glaber said. Glaber then saw his wife enter the house, seeing that she is angry he decided to finish his conversation with Mercato. "I would address the people, put their minds to ease. Tomorrow as the sun rises in the marketplace."

Mercato was scoffing at the stupid idea, "What will you say?"

"Attend to the arrangements." Glaber said annoyed about Mercato's disrespect. Mercato left to attend to the arrangements as Ilithyia was outraged at where they were.

"Why have I been brought here?" She said upset. "Gaius, why have I been brought here? To this house?"

"The hilltop offers excellent vantage of the surrounding country. The ludus below will easily garrison my men." Glaber said.

"Then use it as such. I will remove myself to my father's villa." Ilithyia said as she was about to walk away when Glaber forcefully stopped her.

"You will stay at my side." Glaber said seriously and Ilithyia knew she couldn't say no. "Now, set this house to order. This is our home now, Ilithyia. Until Spartacus falls." Glaber said seeing the panicked and shock look on Ilithyia's face as she would be staying in a house that she had many horrible memories in.

"I want everything in this fucking house seen over the cliff." She said in anger at where she was staying. "We will purchase a new appointment of much coin. If my husband would have me here, he can certainly pay for the comfort. And see all traces of blood cleansed. If it reeks of Batiatus and his faded bitch. Go! Go!" She said as her slaves rushed off.

Ilithyia was trying to calm herself but was having trouble as the very walls brought back horrible memories. One in particular she remembered when Lucretia tricked her into a night of sex with Spartacus rather then Crixus who she adored back the. She saw the mask Spartacus wore that night which immediately brought back the memories and Ilithyia was going to break down soon. She then heard a noise behind her and turned to see a figure that made her scream in terror.

Her scream echoed through the house which drew Glaber and Marcus' attention. When he came into the room he saw Ilithyia frozen in the corner like she saw a ghost and she did. She pointed behind them and they were shocked to see Lucretia Batiatus, widowed wife of Lentulus Batiatus the ludus owner alive and in a decrepit state. She was in rags and was dirty signifying that she was in the remains of house for months.

"You should have sent word you were coming… We would have prepared a feast." Lucretia said as if she didn't remember what has happened during the months that have passed. She clapped, "Naevia. Bring wine for our honored guests." Lucretia said as she left to drink some water from a rain puddle.

Glaber was shocked to see her in such a state and that she survived Spartacus' massacre. Marcus told Glaber that her being alive was a symbol from the gods that Spartacus would fall and that her appearance would help rally the city to Glaber's cause. Ilithyia was of a different mindset and wanted Lucretia killed, fear of what she might say or remember from before and that could be a risk to her.

"She could prove a powerful symbol." Marcus said. "It would give the city hope, to see a woman survive Spartacus and his men. And courage to confront them, speeding your return to Rome." Glaber thought about what Marcus said and he admitted that it partially rang true.

"Gaius. You cannot let her live." Ilithyia said.

"See her bathed and attended. And what fragments her shattered mind yet hold." Glaber said as he and Marcus left.

Line Break xxxx

Back in the home of the rebellion, the non-combatants were told of the news that Rome sent a legion after them and they were panicking. Some began to blame the Gladiators and before it got out of hand Spartacus calmed everyone down.

"We knew this day would come. Some have feared it approach. Others have longed for it. Yet few have grasped its deeper meaning. That his moment, was always fated to be so. I made a promise. To all of you when the house of Batiatus fell. That we would see Rome tremble." Spartacus said to his people as they gathered around him. But then a figure spoke to them.

"You are the ones that shall quake." They turned to see Oenomaus there. Spartacus and Crixus were shocked to see Doctore there. "I have witnessed Glaber and his men entering the city. Enough in number to end your lives." This caused everyone to worry more.

"Then stand with us, and balance the odds." Spartacus said.

"Mercato has announced Glaber will make address in the market as day breaks. It would be wise to use the distraction, and leave such thoughts behind." Oenomaus said as he was leaving.

"Doctore," Spartacus said, but that was no loner Oenomaus' title.

"Where do you go?" Crixus said.

"There is but on place. For and animal without honor." Oenomaus said as he left and everyone began to panic.

"He is lost to us." Crixus said. "How many more would you have follow? Join with us, brother. We can head south while Glaber cups his balls and makes speeches."

"He's the reason I am here. And my wife forever absent." Spartacus said.

"You often preach to me about caution. Turn advice now towards self." Crixus said.

"We are ready." Spartacus said.

Crixus grabbed a nearby scared slave. "House slaves, playing at being men? They are not gladiators. They are not an army as much as you would wish it to be so. Sleep upon it Spartacus. But when the sun rises, I would see reason dawn." Crixus said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the former house of Batiatus, Ilithyia's slaves were tending to Lucretia who was in the bath. Thessela was able to send a message to Naruto about Glaber's plan to make an announcement and that Lucretia was alive. Ilithyia saw her slaves tending to Lucretia as Lucretia still seemed to be out of it.

"Water. How did we come by it, with the drought?" Lucretia asked.

"The drought is long past. Do you not recall it's ending?" Ilithyia asked while Lucretia didn't seem to know. "It is of no concern. Come, I would have you dry and seen to proper dress."

Lucretia got out of the bath as Thessela put a towel over her. Ilithyia saw her scar from where Crixus stabbed her. Lucretia didn't seem to remember as Ilithyia ordered the slaves to leave.

"It must have been terrible. Trapped within these walls… your beasts running wild…. Everyone believed you dead, smashed upon the cliffs… bits of bone and flesh your only testament. How did you survive all alone?" Ilithyia asked while Lucretia wasn't really paying attention. "Lucretia…"

"We are friends are we not?" Lucretia asked, oblivious of what transpired months ago.

"The very best." Ilithyia said playing along and glad she didn't remember anything. "And you have so many. Aemilia. Caecilia. Licinia."

"Cousin to Marcus Crassus.. it would be a great honor to be seen at her side. Would you make introduction?" Lucretia asked. Ilithyia was shocked that she didn't remember that Licinia was dead. Ilithyia kept playing along.

"Let us see you dressed." Ilithyia said.

"Ilithyia." Lucretia said, "Why didn't you tell me?" This caused Ilithyia to worry but then Lucretia said. "Your with child! Quintus and I have been trying for such a long time. This is a sign. A sign from the gods. Life blossoms in he house of Batiatus…"

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus was in his bunk with Mira, thinking about his next move. Mira then spoke, "This is why we are yet in Capua. Why you saw Aurelia away. You hoped they would send Glaber."

"No. I prayed for it." Spartacus said.

"And what do you pray for now? To the gods you do not believe in. Would your wife have wanted this? To see her husband consumed?" Mira asked.

"There are many things she would not have wanted. And yet they are so." Spartacus said.

"Follow Crixus to the south. Do not let your vengeance claim so many you have saved from bondage." Mira said.

"I would no see another life forfeit to my desires." Spartacus said as he brought Mira up to kiss her and spend their night as free people together.

The next morning the rebels were preparing to leave as they were dressed for the trip south and Agron was getting them to move with haste. There would have been a fight but Crixus prevented it.

"Cease your quarrels. I am for Spartacus, and the lay of his thoughts." Crixus asked Mira as she joined the group.

"Last night they were towards heeding caution, and joining you in the south." Mira said.

"And the light of morning?" Crixus asked.

"He was gone from our bed when I awoke." Mira said which made Crixus realize where Spartacus had gone to.

Line Break xxxx

The citizens of Capua gathered in the marketplace as Seppius and Glaber were about to make an announcement on the campaign to capture Spartacus. There were Roman soldiers posted everywhere in the market to keep the peace and some on the rooftops to watch for possible slave runaways. Naruto was on his way to the marketplace to observe the speech and see if Spartacus would make an attempt on Glaber's life. Naruto climbed up the roofs and saw archers patrolling the city. They didn't stand a chance against as assassin. Naruto dispatched several with his bow and some with poison darts and took care of the last one with a silent hidden blade kill. With the roof threat neutralized, Naruto proceeded to where the gathering was being held.

Spartacus was hidden in the crowd as well, with a cloak to hide him from the Romans, he hoped that he would get the opportunity to strike Glaber from this world and fulfill his need for vengeance. When Naruto made it to a high enough rooftop where he could observe everyone he then analyzed the threats in the marketplace and to see if he could spot Spartacus. He saw several guards with the Magistrate and nobles but not Glaber. He then looked through the crowd and saw only one cloaked figure. He figured that that was Spartacus. He readied his bow and an arrow should Spartacus need cover and listened to the magistrate as he tried to calm the citizens.

"There is no cause for rising concerns! The situation is well in control!" The magistrate said but the citizens didn't buy it. Then Seppius decided to speak as a pompous noble thinking himself better then the rest and that he would stop Spartacus.

"No. It was an act of savagery, committed by animals who know nothing more. These same beasts laid waste to the House of Batiatus. Many were lost that night. Women of proper standing. Men of honor and position. My own cousin Sextus and your beloved Magistrate of years past, among the dead." Seppius said gaining the crowds praise and attention. "At the hands of butchers, who crave only blood and death."

"And they shall see it returned in kind." Said Glaber as he walked into the market with a squad of soldiers. Seppius was angry that Glaber had stolen his spotlight while Spartacus smiled that his target was here and Naruto knew the shit was about to hit the fan. "Spartacus is but a man! And not all fall to his touch. The wife of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus stood against the merciless assault, and by favor of the gods she yet lives." Glaber said as Lucretia and Ilithyia walked out shocking Spartacus and the people of Capua that she was alive. Naruto was less shocked since Thessela sent him a message that Lucretia was alive and Naruto knew Glaber would use it as a method of rallying support.

The citizens took Lucretia's appearance as a sign from the gods that Glaber would bring an end to Spartacus. Seppius was outraged that Glaber took his spotlight and took his sister and left. "She is their herald. Plucked from the shores of the afterlife to deliver a message. That Spartacus shall never triumph over the people of Capua!" Spartacus moved through the crowd trying to get into a better position to strike, Lucretia saw of glimpse of him and began to panic but Ilithyia calmed her down. "And yet the gods grace us with further signs that Spartacus' end is near." Spartacus turned down the road to see the guards dragging a beaten and tortured Aurelia through the streets toward Glaber. She must have gotten captured and was to be made an example of. Spartacus was shocked to see her captured and that gave him one more reason to kill Glaber. Naruto watched in shock as she was brought through the crowd and saw people throw garbage at her and was horrified at the cruelty people could inflict on others.

The soldiers brought her to the front of the crowd, with Glaber prepared to make an example of her. Aurelia looked beaten and bloodied, and was barely able to stand up because of her wounds as she was in constant pain. Spartacus was experiencing a myriad of emotions at seeing the wife of his dead best friend who he let escape to be with her son, probably never able to see him again.

"My men game upon a clutch of Batiatus' slaves, attempting harm in the mountains to the east." He then grabbed Aurelia's head, "This one is all that remains among the living. Before she succumbs to her wounds, I will force her tongue to purpose. And with her dying breath, she will tell me where Spartacus and his men hide themselves, and they shall be struck from this mortal world by the hand of Gaius Claudius Glaber!" He said as the crowd cheered for him and reached out to shake his hand as Glaber greeted them. Spartacus moved closer and grabbed his sword ready to strike. Glaber, Ilithyia and Lucretia moved to the crowd to greet them and Naruto ready a bow ready to strike when Spartacus made the first move.

As they were moving, Lucretia saw Spartacus and this time Ilithyia saw him as well, then Spartacus unveiled himself and drew his sword and fought the soldiers and Glaber. Spartacus went straight for Glaber as Glaber and Marcus and the soldiers defended themselves against the slayer of the shadow of death. Naruto then drew an arrow and fired at a soldier in the front killing him. Spartacus was one against many, so he had to defend himself from all sides, killing some lower skilled soldiers while fighting Glaber. Spartacus was then able to slice Glaber's arm as Glaber pushed him off and then Marcus and other soldiers fought against Spartacus as soldiers defended their praetor.

As the guards surrounded Spartacus from the front, they were at a standstill until an arrow zoomed past his head killing a nearby soldier. This caused everyone to freeze, trying to locate where the arrow came from. Spartacus turned around to see the same hooded figure from the brothel massacre on the roof with a bow. He then saw the figure draw two arrows and released them killing two other soldiers. Realizing the hooded figure was helping him, Spartacus engaged the soldiers. Then Crixus and other Gladiators revealed themselves and joined Spartacus in killing the Romans. Spartacus saw Crixus, Agron and the gladiator's fight with him as Spartacus engaged Marcus in an attempt to get to Glaber. As they were fighting Spartacus told Agron to take Aurelia and leave and he did. Crixus as he was killing a soldier, saw Lucretia alive and vice versa, causing Lucretia to remember memories from the night of the massacre.

Naruto decided that it was now time for the Romans and the rebels to see how he could fight and so Naruto parkoured over the roofs and when he was near the edge, in true assassin style jumped off and did an air assassination killing two soldiers as he landed. The Gladiators and Glaber saw a hooded figure kill two soldiers from jumping off the rooftop. Other soldiers saw Naruto and attacked as Naruto drew his katana and fought the soldiers. Naruto was far more skilled then the soldiers and when four went to kill him, Naruto was able to slice their tendons on their legs and then with a wide slice, he cut all their throats and then beheaded a running soldier. Then threw two throwing knives at a soldier attacking Crixus, shocking the Gaul seeing how skilled the figure was.

Naruto then defended Spartacus' back and killed a soldier and then spun and sliced the oncoming attack away and impaled the soldier on his sword. Then Naruto spoke, "Spartacus, you must take your gladiators and leave. You won't kill Glaber here. Live and fight another day my friend. Now run, I'll hold them off!" Naruto said as he killed another guard with a rope dart. Spartacus, realizing the figure was right, reluctantly agreed as he called his gladiators and left.

As Spartacus and everyone left, the soldiers surrounded Naruto as Glaber shouted, "Cease the assassin. Whoever bring me his head will be rewarded." Glaber said, recognizing the hooded figure as an assassin, from the stories he heard. The soldiers charged, as Naruto dropped a smoke bomb, making him invisible. The soldiers and Glaber coughed at the smoke and when it cleared, they saw the assassin running away. "After him, don't let him escape!" Glaber shouted as the soldiers ran after him. They were fast but Naruto was faster and used his parkour skills to run up a wall and escape to the roofs, leaving the soldiers winded and ashamed that they lost him.

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus and the rebels returned to the sewers, as Spartacus returned to his room, furious that he failed. Mira then walked in the room, "You are no better then Rhaskos and the fucking Gauls. All driven only by his own desires. Do any of us hold any fucking worth us to you?"

"The reason I went alone." Spartacus said.

"A hard comfort, if you had fallen to Glaber's men." Mira Said.

"Agron would have led you south." Spartacus said.

"We need a leader. Not some angry boy who can barely piss without splashing everyone about him. " Mira said.

"What would you have me do? Turn from the man that condemned my wife to slavery? Let him live, that took everything from me?" Spartacus said.

Mira reached for him, "Your heart still beats."

"Place ear to chest, and you will find it absent sound." Spartacus said. "And yet you are not dead." Crixus said as he walked in.

"Because of you. Know that you have my gratitude—" Spartacus said before Crixus punched him in anger.

"If I didn't come to lend you aid, you mad fuck. I cam to stop you." Crixus said.

"You would place yourself between Glaber and what he deserves?" Spartacus asked.

"As you would place yourself between Naevia and me. What do you think would be the result of killing a fucking praetor? The senate would burn upon itself, belching forth fire and vengeance. The would not send a few men, as they do with Glaber. They would send thousands. A true army. Which we will never be." Crixus said making Spartacus realizing that what Crixus said was true.

Agron then came in, "Aurelia calls for you." He said as Spartacus left to go tend to Aurelia. Spartacus walked out and saw Aurelia on the ground still bleeding from her wounds. They were so bad that even with a healer, she wouldn't make it. Spartacus then kneeled and took her hand to comfort her.

Aurelia was struggling to speak because of her wounds but finally was able to utter words. "Spartacus… Promise… me…, Promise…. You will stay far away from my son. I would not have him die in your wake, as his father and mother…" said Aurelia as she was gasping and was coughing up blood and as the others watched in horror as she died.

"Glaber and his men will pay in blood. Gather swords—" Agron but was interrupted by Spartacus.

"No. We move south. To find Naevia." Spartacus said.

"Let Crixus and the other Gauls chase lost hope. Spartacus—" Agron was going to continue but Spartacus interrupted again.

"The decision's been made. We must stand as one. Or fall divided." Spartacus said as he looked at Agron and Crixus. "A lesson hard learned. Shackle will be struck from every slave upon our path. We will see out numbers grow. And when they become legion, we will face Glaber, and the hordes of Rome again. And the gods shall weep for their suffering."

Line Break xxxx

Naruto returned to the safe house he was staying in and ready his horse and his supplies to leave Capua. Kurama was anxious to leave since he had stayed indoor's during Naruto's stay since a wolf-sixe fox would draw unwanted attention. Naruto told his contact to keep tabs on what was happening in Capua and to burn any evidence that Naruto was there. Naruto also sent a message to Thessela to keep sending information and that he would get her out of there soon.

Naruto suspected that Glaber would increase sentry patrol in the city and surrounding countryside after Spartacus' attack. Spartacus would have to leave if he would want to stay alive. Naruto would then have Kurama track the rebels down to join them and payback the debt he owed to his friend.

**End of Chapter 1 Fugitivus**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Next chapter will have Naruto finally join Spartacus and the rebellion. **

**Please leave a review if you liked it and if you didn't sorry and don't hate me. **

**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, they both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan. **


	3. A Place in this World

**Here is the second chapter of Naruto in Capua: A Place in this world. Spartacus and his rebellion have fled Capua to the country side and Naruto follows him to finally join his friend and the rebellion gets some much needed aid, but will Crixus and everyone else like their new addition. **

**Naruto in Capua**

_After the events at the marketplace and the death of Aurelia, Spartacus and his fellow gladiators have left Capua. With Crixus's desire to find the woman he loves, Naevia, Spartacus and the others will move throughout the country side moving from villa to villa. Glaber, will now have to orchestrate his forces to bring Spartacus down and he must now deal with Lucretia. Naruto, having helped Spartacus in the market and killing many Roman soldiers, rides out of Capua to finally meet his friend face to face. _

**A Place in this World**

Naruto was on his horse, riding on the roads with Kurama by his side following Spartacus and his rebellion. They left shortly after the confrontation with Glaber at the market and decided to move to the countryside to the villas to see if they could find any trace of Naevia. Even though everyone didn't agree with the idea of leaving, they needed to stand together or fall divided. When Spartacus left, Naruto followed him. Thessela would continue to sent Naruto information on Glaber's plan and Naruto told her that he would get her out of there soon. He didn't like leaving there alone without help. Naruto left to help Spartacus and the next time they would meet, Naruto would reveal who he is and hope to be accepted as brother.

As Naruto was riding down the road, Kurama barked, alerting Naruto that there was a Roman caravan down the road. Naruto decided that this Roman caravan would help Spartacus and his people since being hunted rebels, they wouldn't have the proper amount of food and weapons. Naruto pulled his horse off to the side so that the Roman's couldn't see him. If they did see him attack from up front then there was a chance that someone could escape. Naruto tied his horse to a nearby tree and climbed up a tree to get a better view. He then jumped through the branches and various trees until he saw the caravan coming in. When they were directly above Naruto, he drew his rope dart and threw it at the soldier in front. The dart hit the soldier in the neck and then Naruto dropped down from the tree while holding the rope which caused the soldier to hang from the tree with the rope dart in his neck before he died.

The other Romans were shocked to see what happened and when the hooded figure dropped down, they drew their swords ready to fight. Two soldiers in the front attack him while Naruto defended himself barehanded. When the soldier sliced down, Naruto grabbed his hand and twisted it, ducked under another soldier swipe from a sword and then kicked out the first soldiers leg, causing him to fall and then snapped his neck. Then when the second soldier attacked him, Naruto dodged his slash and then punched him in the stomach, then twice in the face and then finished with a lethal punch to the neck, killing the soldier.

The soldier driving the wagon attempted to leave but Kurama came running from the woods and pounced on the soldier, knocking him off of the wagon. The soldier tried to crawl away but Kurama pounced on him and killed him by biting down on his neck and torso. The three remaining soldiers were afraid of the animal that just ate one of their own. Their surprise was their downfall since it gave Naruto the opportunity to end the fight. Naruto ran forward and close lined the nearest soldier knocking him on the ground. He then slammed his foot on his throat crushing his windpipe and killing him. The second solider thrusts a spear at Naruto but Naruto was able to grab the end. The third slashed down at Naruto but he used the spear to block it and kick the soldier in the chest knocking him on the ground. Naruto then knocked the spear out of the soldiers hand and smacked him in the face and then stabbed him the stomach killing him. The final soldier staggered up, while Naruto ran at him, then jumped, hooking his legs on the soldiers shoulder and then back flipped so that the soldier was on the ground and Naruto was above him. Naruto then used his hidden blade and stabbed him in the neck, killing him.

Naruto stood up, wiping the blood off of his cloak as Kurama came up to him, leaving the dead Roman on the ground. Naruto pet and scratched Kurama's head, "Nicely done Kurama." Kurama smiled as he enjoyed Naruto scratching his head. Naruto got up and scavenged the swords and shields on the ground and put them together. He then went over to the wagon and opened it to see it full of some weapons, armor and food and wine. Naruto smiled, Spartacus would get some much needed help.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, in the underground area of the gladiator fights, were the slaves discarded by their owners were sent, they were forced to fight, not for glory or for fame but for survival. Among one of these gladiators was the former Doctore or teacher for Gladiators at the house of Batiatus, Oenomaus. He felt that after everything that has happened, this was his deserved fate. For a dog without honor, there is only one place in this world.

Back at the Batiatus villa, Glaber and Marcus were talking about their next move, while looking over a map of the surrounding area. "Filthy animals. Living in offal and shit beneath the city." Glaber said.

"If we'd know they were there, we would be riding towards Rome with news of Spartacus' death. Now they could be anywhere." Marcus said.

"He would have left the city to rougher terrain." Glaber said.

"It will be no simple task to sweep such an area." Marcus said.

"More men will spur to purpose." Glaber said.

"Attempt to raise soldiers have born shriveled fruit." Marcus told him.

"It is the fault of Seppius. He's secured every man familiar with sword as his own." Glaber said.

"Then perhaps it's time we call in his support." Marcus asked him.

"He is Varinius' man. Not worthy of such invitation." Glaber said.

"And yet his men prove a necessity. If we had them in the marketplace, Spartacus would never have found himself so close to you." Marcus told him.

"The gods conspire against you." Marcus and Glaber looked at the doorway to see that it was Lucretia.

"Return to your quarters." Marcus told her.

"They demand proper offering. One of blood and sacrifice." Lucretia told them.

"You speak of ritual?" Glaber said.

"To restore this house. And to force our enemies to their knees." Lucretia said. Glaber paused a little thinking about her idea.

"See yourself to market to gather what you require when sun greets day." Glaber said to Lucretia. "We shall confer with Seppius." Glaber told Marcus.

"I shall make arrangement." Marcus said as he left. Glaber walked around his desk to Lucretia.

"You believe the gods will heed your prayers?" Glaber asked her.

"If my cause is just." Lucretia told him.

"Then entreat them to divine where Spartacus has gone to ground. Before the villains robs another Roman of his life." Glaber said.

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus and his rebellion were moving through the country side finding any traces of Naevia. They were walking around the country side and they gathered on a hilltop which showed a villa. It was the perfect target for them to rest and to find answers. The Dominus of the villa was having his way with one of the slave girls, just using them as a slave. But while he was busy, Spartacus and his gladiators were able to scale the walls and slit the patrolling guards throat, allowing them to open the gates to let the others in and they could take over the villa. Spartacus and his gladiators moved through the villa killing all of the guards that tried to stop them.

Spartacus barreled through the soldiers with his shield and while slicing guards and soldiers. Crixus beheaded a guard and then sliced another while Agron drowned a guard in the water pool and then moved to attack another soldier. Crixus moved through the villa killing the soldiers looking for any glimpse of Naevia. Mira and the rest of the group then entered the villa gates watching the gladiators dispatch the guards. She saw one gladiator having trouble with one guard and so she grabbed a sword and distracted him, long enough for the gladiator to get back up and kill the guard. After killing the last of the guards, Spartacus had the slaves of the villa moved to the front so that he could talk to them. The slaves were scared and wondering what was going on as they were gathered together by the men who just killed their oppressors.

"Strike fear and quite concern." Spartacus said as he and the other gladiators moved behind him. "Our quarrel is not with you. It's those that would place themselves your master. A title that bears no meaning to us. Nor to you now, should you wish it so." He said as the slaves all thought about what he was saying. "You are presented choice, as we once were, to submit forever to Roman cruelty… or take up arms and to join us in freedom." Spartacus told them.

Two gladiators brought the Dominus of the villa to the front, where the rebels and slaves were and he said pompously, "And who are you, to present such fucking offer?" The gladiators kicked him to the ground when he said that.

"I am Spartacus." He said as the Dominus eye's widened in the realization of who he was and the slaves talked to one another excited of who he was.

The Dominus, wanting to keep his slaves in check spoke, "Still your fucking tongues!" He yelled and they quickly did.

"Are you the Dominus of this house?" Crixus asked.

"I am." The Dominus told him.

"Then we should have words." Crixus said as he grabbed the man and pulled him through the villa and eventually threw him into one of the rooms.

The Dominus was afraid and leaned up in pain, "What is it you seek?! Give desire voice and see it satisfied." he said in fear.

"You are a man of fucking influence?" Crixus said as he kicked him.

The man paused in pain for a second, "Yes! I have the ear of the Magistrate! I can deliver message."

Crixus grabbed the man's head. "It is message sent to you, which I have interest in. You were friends of Batiatus. Were you not?" Crixus asked but the man paused in fear, "Were you not?!" Crixus asked again after he slapped him.

"I, I knew him only in passing." The man pleaded.

"He was filled with mad dreams. Of rising in prominence of office. Yet he needed support. To gain it he sent a gift. From villa to villa in this region." Crixus said, the man understood what he was looking for.

"A woman." He said.

"You know of her?" Crixus asked.

"And if I do? My life yet spared?" The man asked.

"Speak while you still have fucking tongue!" Crixus said as he threw him against a desk.

"She was… she was here!" The man said.

"You would break false word to Jupiter himself, just to see another dawn." Crixus said.

"Dark of skin. Um hair roughly shorn. The mark of her Domina upon her shoulder." The man said.

"Where is she?" Crixus asked.

"I don not know! She was put to cart after." The man said.

"After?" Crixus said in confusion.

"How could I know that she held meaning?" The man said in hysteria.

"Did she not breathe? Did her heart not beat like any other woman's?! Yet you did not see a woman, did you? You just saw something to be used and discarded. You just saw a fucking Slave!" Crixus said as he killed the man.

The gladiators piled up the bodies of the dead Roman guards in a corner with the Dominus of the house put on top, just killed by Crixus. The gladiators and other members of Spartacus's rebellion were ransacking the villa for food and weapons. They were having a merry time, drinking the wine, eating the food and all around destroying the villa because they could. One of the slaves that Spartacus and his gladiators saved, Chadara, was observing the gladiators destroy the villa and have a merry time.

Then Rhaskos came by and pulled her face to look at her better, "Your beauty stirs my cock." He said as Chadara pulled away then Mira came.

"A rise too slight for eyes to notice." She said jokingly as Rhaskos left to join the other Gauls.

"That one smells of shit. From where does he hail?" Chadara asked Mira.

"Gallia." She replied.

"Gauls. They fuck absent regard of pleasing a woman." Chadara said.

"A skill lacking in most men." Mira said.

"And what of Spartacus? How does he stand?" She asked as they saw him and Agron talking.

"Above the rest. In all regard." Mira said with loving voice.

"Apologies. I did not know he was yours." Chadara said.

"I do not claim him in such terms. Nor would he be so enslaved." Mira said.

"He offers you protection, in return for affections." Chadara said. Mira looked shocked at what she said.

"We have no such arrangement." Mira said.

"Is it love then?" Chadara asked. Mira looked puzzled for a second thinking, if love was the reason she and Spartacus were together. "Of course. The hope of love to come. A danger in its own right." Chadara said.

Mira wanting to change the subject, "I need an accounting of all food and supplies. Find Vitus and see it done." Mira told her as she left. After she left, Mira thought to herself if the two of them were truly in love.

Spartacus and Agron were talking as the others celebrated their victory.

"We suffer no casualties. Liscus and Acer took minor wounds." Spartacus said to Agron. Agron shook his head in annoyance.

"The Gauls grow careless." Agron said as he saw them drinking and partying without a care.

"How many weapons were secured?" Spartacus asked.

"Enough to see a dozen more men well armed." Agron said.

"And we will put them to use." Crixus said as he join the conversation. "In the next villa that we take."

"The Dominus?" Spartacus asked.

"He recalled a slave. Marked the same as Naevia." Crixus told them.

"Where was she taken?" Agron asked.

"She was put to cart. To be passed to the next fucking Dominus?" Crixus said in anger and frustration.

"Crixus." Spartacus called him to stop. "We will find her, brother. And see everyone that has kept her from her arms to the afterlife." Spartacus told him.

Crixus was glad of Spartacus's dedication to helping him. He looked at his men partying like animals," I will see to my men. And to Rhaskos's cock to cover." Crixus said as he joined his men and calmed them down.

"He is given crumbs. Yet you present his fucking meal." Agron commented.

"His heart aches for nourishment. I would have it well fed." Spartacus said as they walked together.

"Even if Naevia lives, she will not be the woman he holds to memory. If we are to stand against Glaber and the Romans, we must liberate fighting men. Not waste effort on dwindling hope and worthless house slaves." Agron said.

"Every man has his worth." Spartacus told him as they saw the house slaves they liberated being lined up to begin training. "A lessons the Romans will soon learn. The bonds of slavery have been struck. Never again will you feel them tighten around your neck, robbing you of breath and life." Spartacus said as he was talking to the house slaves. He ripped the slave collar off of one the slaves. He held it up, "See your own join your brothers and take up just cause. We will see the Romans bleed for taking us as dogs, to be yanked by the leash at their command. Tychos, Sophus, Weapons!" Spartacus said as the gladiators gave them weapons, much to Agron's displeasure. "Now. Who would have blood?"

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was in the woods, next to a fire, resting for the night as he was eating some of the bread and meat from the wagon he acquired from the Romans. Kurama was sleeping next to him, having just eaten some meat as well. Naruto put his head down on his sleeping cot as he looked at the stars and the listened to the peace of the forest. He was not far away from Spartacus, and would most likely catch us with him, the next day. Naruto went to sleep, getting some much needed rest.

Back in Capua, in the house of Batiatus, Ilithyia was in the bath. "This place. The very air clings to the flesh, tainting it." She said as he sat in the bath, with her slave Amana tending to her. Thessela just came in, after sending a message to Naruto, that Glaber was seeking help from Seppius and that Lucretia was becoming a more concerning factor in Glaber's moves.

"Close eyes, Domina, and replace thought." Amana said as Ilithyia relaxed into the water. She got very relaxed, remembering certain memories from her times in this house when Glaber came in.

"Oh, Gaius. You give heart to cause to flutter." She said, flustered.

"The water ripples in evidence." Glaber said.

"The result of your child. And a firm kick upon swollen belly." She told him.

"Such aggressions prophesies a boy." He said.

"Would I give you any less?" Ilithyia asked.

"You have given much of late. You're sacrifice has not gone unnoticed." He said as he kissed her. "Yet there is more that I would ask." He said.

"You need but command it." Ilithyia said.

"Escort Lucretia to market at dawn. She intends ceremony to cleanse this house, and deliver my enemies." He said.

"The gods would rather piss on Rome than whisper in her ear." She said in anger.

"People of this city believe her prophet." He said.

"She is not to be trusted." Ilithyia said.

"It was not long ago you named her friend." Glaber told her.

"A mistake dearly paid for." Ilithyia said.

"A sum costing us both." Glaber said.

"You truly believe her blessed?" She asked.

"Spartacus must fall, if we are to be returned to Rome. And I am willing to believe whatever revelations tumble from her lips, if they shall hasten such a day. Now. See yourself dried by loving hands, and to our bed." Glaber said as he kissed her, missing the look of displeasure on her face from what she must do.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the villa that housed Spartacus and his rebellion, Mira was in bed waiting for Spartacus to return.

"Oh to be in a proper bed once more." Spartacus said as he walked in to see Mira waiting for him. "It's been a lifetime." He said as he sat on the bed next to Mira.

"I have never known such a thing." Mira said.

"Then it is much deserved…." Spartacus said.

"Spartacus… what we share…. What meaning does it hold for you?" Mira asked.

"What answer would you have?" Spartacus asked.

"One spoken from the heart." Mira said.

He leaned down closer to her, "I have feasted so long on pain and sorrow. It is difficult to recall sweater taste. Except when you are in my arms." Spartacus told her.

"Then let me never be from them." She said as they kissed. When they separated, she saw a figure move closer to them, "Spartacus.—"

The figure was Tiberius, the head slave of the Dominus of the villa, he attacked Spartacus with a knife. Spartacus blocked the strike and then pinned Tiberius on the bed with the knife ready to strike.

"You've already killed me once. Do not hesitate to revisit the deed." Tiberius said.

"He did nothing but offer freedom. And this is how you repay?" Mira said.

"It was not his to grant! I was body slave to the Dominus! I had position and respect!" Tiberius yelled.

"You were a slave. Everything you possessed a mere fleeting illusion." Spartacus told him.

"Do you but take my master's place." Tiberius asked.

"And what would your master do now, if he stood so assaulted?" Spartacus asked.

"He would see me dead." Tiberius said.

"Yes. He would." Spartacus said as he dragged Tiberius away. In the main room, Spartacus, Crixus, Agron and some of the other Gladiators were together while Tiberius was restrained.

"You yet wish to train this fuck?" Crixus asked.

"The boy deserves opportunity." Spartacus said.

"He was given such as thing, and made attempt on your life in response." Crixus replied.

"God save me, I find myself in agreement with a Gaul." Agron said.

"He has known nothing but slavery. The strength of such a tether not easily severed." Spartacus told them.

"Perhaps never to be so." Crixus replied.

"And if we take his life? What message will that send to those who wish to join our cause?" Spartacus asked.

"That they had best be agreeable." Agron said.

"We're Romans then? Commanding through fear and threat of death?" Spartacus asked.

"If he makes attempt again, I will make sure he joins his fucking Dominus." Crixus said as he backhanded Tiberius in the face and then they left.

"And how do you propose we train this wild little dog?" Agron asked.

"As Batiatus had Doctore train me." Spartacus said.

"And that turned out so well." Agron joked and then left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the underground pits of Capua, Oenomaus was there ready to begin a match. A woman was bringing a bucket that held item that the Gladiators would chose that would determine what weapon they received for the fight. Oenomaus picked the chains, while his opponent picked arrows to fight with. During the fight, Oenomaus didn't not showing the promise he had in the arena and was losing. He thought of the time that Titus Batiatus, Quintus's father and the patriarch of the house of Batiatus first spoke to him. He told Oenomaus that if he was to be a fighter and an honorable one upon the sands he would need to know what he fought for. A purpose that all men must find in their lifetimes.

Oenomaus then began to turn the tide of the fight in his favor, unaware of the two cloaked figures, observing him during his fight. Oenomaus was then able to end the fight by driving an arrow through his opponents neck several times. When he was pronounced victor, just barely as well, he asked for another opponent, not caring that he would be facing two as well. The Doctore of the House of Batiatus was not longer.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, back at the villa, the gladiators were busy training the newest additions to their rebellion in the art of the sword. The gladiators instructed them in specific strikes and then have them do in repetition so they would eventually become instinctual. Other Gladiators were training as well while others watched, and then there was Spartacus training Tiberius one-on-one just like Oenomaus trained him when he was a gladiator. Tiberius with a sword and shield sparred with Spartacus who just had one sword. After one swipe, Spartacus ducked and twirled and smacked Tiberius in the back with the flat side of his sword.

"You carry a shield as well as sword. Again." Spartacus told him.

Tiberius wielded the shield higher as Spartacus blocked a strike and then slashed at Tiberius three times but he used his shield to block them.

"Good…" Spartacus said, he then spun the sword and twirled behind him and then elbowed him in the back, knocking Tiberius's sword on the ground. "You expose flank. The ruin of many a great man." Spartacus said.

"I'm no fucking soldier!" Tiberius told him. Crixus and some of the other gladiators laughed at his comment.

"Not yet." Spartacus said as he handed him his sword.

"It's heavier than I imagined." Tiberius said.

"It will lighten in time." Spartacus told him.

"And when it becomes as light as a feather? What purpose do you think it shall fly to?" Tiberius asked.

"One of your own choosing." Spartacus told him, Tiberius began to ponder what he said. "Now set foot to path, come at me again." Spartacus said as they sparred again.

Donar and Agron watched Spartacus train Tiberius, both watching, not exactly happy that Spartacus was training the man who just tried to kill him.

"Should have put the boy down. A dog bites once, he will bare fucking teeth again." Donar said.

"Pity." Agron said while looking at Tiberius and Spartacus spar.

The day went on and the training continued as they went on to other training as well. Everyone was taking breaks, drinking water, eating food and enjoying their peace. Spartacus was in the main room, looking at a map of the surrounding area, determining the next move to make. Then Mira came racing into the room alerting Spartacus, "Spartacus, a wagon approaches." She said. Spartacus ran out to the entrance of the villa to see Agron and the other Gladiators together at the entrance as well.

"Is it a Roman caravan?" Spartacus asked.

"No, a single man drives the wagon. Could be just a merchant." Agron said. Crixus, up on the villa gates saw the wagon and recognized the rider as the hooded man from the marketplace.

"Spartacus!" Crixus yelled which drew Spartacus's and Agron's attention. "It's the same hooded figure from the market."

"We were fucking followed." Agron said.

"If he is a Roman, then let us send him to the afterlife." Crixus said. Spartacus was deep in thought about the approaching figure. He did recognize the garb and the technique and skill of the hooded figure seemed familiar to him. He could not remember exactly why it was so familiar but he did know he was not a Roman.

"Open the gate." Spartacus said.

"Spartacus, are you sure?" Mira asked. "It could be the Romans setting up a trap."

"Open the gates." Spartacus said again. "The figure is familiar to me, but prepare to draw swords in case." He told Crixus and Agron who nodded reluctantly.

The gladiators got into position as the gates opened. The hooded figure driving the wagon, rode slowly through the villa and stopped in the quart yard where the Gladiators were waiting for him. Crixus and Agron drew their swords as the wagon came to a stop. Then Spartacus came out with Mira and Donar next to him.

"Step down from the wagon!" Crixus told the figure. The figure raised his hands up above his head and got off of the wagon. Spartacus saw the figure looked very familiar now. His crimson, orange and white cloak and hood were very familiar.

"You have been following us. At Arminius's and at the market. You are not a Roman that much I can tell. A Roman would not have save my life." Spartacus said as the others prepared to attack if necessary. Spartacus stepped closer to the figure, "So, who are you?"

"A man who has come to the aid of a brother. As he did for me." The figure said as he pushed down his hood to reveal spiky blond hair, blue eyes and six whisker mark scars on his face, it was Naruto Uzumaki. Spartacus was shocked to see him here, he remembered when he first encounter Naruto, years ago in Thrace when Naruto was traveling with his grandfather and Spartacus was still under the command of Glaber.

"Naruto, is that you?" Spartacus asked. The others were a little shocked to see Spartacus shocked and paused as he was before.

"Yes. It has been some time my friend. Far too long." Naruto said. Spartacus, finally come to the realization that it wasn't his imagination, he laughed in happiness seeing a long lost friend again. He hugged Naruto, accepting the man he once called brother, as Naruto done the same. Mira and everyone was shocked to see Spartacus accept the mysterious man as if he was a brother from the house of Batiatus.

Spartacus and Naruto separated, "Far too long, my friend. It is great to see you again after so many years." Spartacus said happily.

"You too, brother." Naruto said as they shook each others forearms, much like gladiators would do to one another. Spartacus seeing everyone still on guard with some confusion on their faces decided to speak.

"Calm yourselves, everyone. This is no Roman nor spy but a trusted ally. Naruto Uzumaki, from the lands far west." Spartacus said as some of gladiators sheathed their swords.

Mira went up to Spartacus, "Why has he followed us all this way?" She asked.

"To help a brother in need, and to lend aid to your cause. I think you would be in need of some much needed help." Naruto said.

"Gratitude, Naruto. Where is your companion, the small one I remember from our days in Thrace?" Spartacus asked. Naruto smirked and whistles as Kurama came barreling out of the wagon and pounced on Spartacus knocking him to the ground. Crixus and Agron were about to help Spartacus and kill Naruto but then saw that Spartacus was laughing as the large fox was licking his face like a dog.

"Ha, ha, ha, it is good to see you as well Kurama." Spartacus said as he got up, wiping off some of the drool on his face. "You have grown, it wasn't a few years past when you would ride on Naruto's shoulder." Spartacus said as he pet Kurama on the head, Kurama barked, happy to see a friend.

"He has, and his growth allowed us to acquire some things you might find helpful." Naruto said as he opened the wagon to reveal it stockpiled with weapons and food. "A generous aid to your cause."

Everyone was shocked to see the bounty of the wagon, especially the Gauls since there was now more food and wine to drink. Crixus and Agron were happy at the sight of more weapons.

"Gratitude for the aid my friend. Donar, Agron, see the food and weapons distributed. I would have words with my long lost brother." Spartacus said as he led Naruto and Kurama inside the villa.

As they left everyone went up to the wagon taking the food and wine while Donar, Agron and Crixus got together to talk about the newest arrival.

"Do we lay trust in him?" Agron asked.

"Spartacus seems to trust him, time will tell if he can truly stand amongst us." Crixus said.

"More wine and food, some doubt lifted." Donar joked as he got a pitcher of wine.

Spartacus led Naruto and Kurama into the main room where he and the others would talk about their plans moving on. Spartacus poured Naruto a cup of wine as Kurama went over to a bed and got comfortable.

"It lifts heart to see you alive and well." Spartacus said as he handed Naruto the cup of wine.

"As it lifts mine to see you alive as well my friend. Although it would be best absent your current circumstance." Naruto said as they both drank some wine. "I heard of Sura. I'm sorry my friend." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"She would be happy to see you alive, Naruto." Spartacus said since He and Sura were both good friends of Naruto. "Glaber took her from me, and he shall be punished for what he did." Spartacus said in determination.

"We breach upon the very subject of my appearance." Naruto said as he put down his cup. "I know of Glaber's pursuit of you and rebellion, which is why I have come to lend you my aid." Naruto said seriously.

"Naruto I could not ask you do something like this." Spartacus told him, but Naruto raised his hand to stop him.

"You and Sura helped me evade the Romans years ago. Because of your act of kindness I was able to return home and save my people. I have come to do the same for you, to equal the gift of freedom you gave me all those years ago." Naruto said as he put his hand out for Spartacus to shake.

"And I would have no one else by my side." Spartacus said as they shook hands. "If your skills in the marketplace are anything to go by, I would assume you completed your training."

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, my training was complete and because of that I was able to save my kin and I am now champion of my people. My sword and my spies are at your service." Naruto said as he bowed his head.

"And there aid is most appreciated, Naruto. I fear that with each passing day we will attract more attention." Spartacus said in a semi-worried tone.

"Well then, let them come, and let them fall to the legend that is Spartacus, with trusted brother beside him." Naruto said. Spartacus's worry was lifted as he embraced his brother.

"Come, I should introduce you to the others and lift any lingering doubt of your place here." Spartacus said as he, Naruto and Kurama left to join the others. Spartacus and Naruto went out to see that some of the slaves were moving the food into the villa and the gladiators were inspecting the swords, shields and other weapons that were on the wagon as some of the Gauls started to drink some of the wine. Agron and Donar were talking until they saw Spartacus and Naruto come back. Mira smiled seeing the happiness Spartacus had on his face.

"Spartacus." Mira said getting there attention as Agron and Donar also made their way over to them.

"Mira, let me be the first to introduce a trusted friend and brother, Naruto Uzumaki, champion of lands far west known as Konoha." Spartacus said.

"It is an honor to meet you." Mira said.

"The honor is mine." Naruto said as he shook her hand.

"Champion huh, now what I would imagine from a champion." Agron said jokingly.

"Looks can be deceiving, an teacher of mine often told me to _look underneath the underneath. _You would be surprised at how misleading people present themselves and the danger that it could lead you too." Naruto said.

"If you are the champion, then show us." Crixus said as he and some of the Gauls walked behind him.

"Peace Crixus, Naruto is an ally." Spartacus said.

"It's alright Spartacus, perhaps it would be best if I should them exactly what I am capable of." Naruto said with a smirk. Spartacus finally understood Naruto's thought and smiled.

"Just don't kill them." Spartacus said. Naruto nodded, as he moved to the open area of the villa entrance and began to take off his cloak.

"Liscus, Acer, Rhaskos, go and test the new pup." Crixus said as the Gauls moved to fight Naruto.

Mira saw that Naruto was taking off his cloak but as well as his bow, sword and knives. "Spartacus, what is he doing?" Mira asked, concerned that he would get himself killed.

"Peace Mira, Naruto is skilled in the arts of combat, far beyond our understanding and skill. I have no fear of his well being in any fight." Spartacus said in confidence as Mira and Agron were shocked of his statement. Could one person truly be as skilled as Spartacus described.

Naruto had just finished taking off the last of his visible weapons, leaving him shirtless with just his vambraces and his hidden blades. Everyone surrounded the gladiator and Naruto, seeing that there was going to be a fight. The Gauls laughed at Naruto, seeing him take off his weapons and just stretching.

"It seems the pup is the champion of piss and shit to discard his weapons." Acer joked and the other Gauls laughed and Crixus chuckled. Crixus laughed at the comment, but having seen Naruto in combat at the market, he knew that Naruto was indeed skilled, despite not being a gladiator. Naruto, finished his stretching, assumed a fighting stance and made the _come on _motion with his hand.

Rhaskos charged at Naruto and swung his sword downward but Naruto just moved out of the way. Rhaskos then swung several more times but each time Naruto would just dodge and duck from the sword. To the others, it looked like Naruto wasn't really as focused as Rhaskos was. Eventually Naruto caught Rhaskos arm when he came down for a swing and then threw him over his shoulder and on his back. Acer then charged at Naruto with an head swipe but Naruto ducked and did a leg sweep knocking Acer on top of Rhaskos. Liscus then swiped at Naruto but Naruto caught the blade mid swing shocking everyone. Naruto then hit a pressure point on Liscus's hand and smacked his hand up which caused the sword to fly up. Naruto then kicked him in the chest causing him to stagger and then spun kick him in the face knocking him out.

Everyone was shocked to see him take out one of the season gladiators without a weapon. Naruto then caught the sword that was falling and examined it.

"Huh, not bad for a sword, sharp and light." Naruto said as he threw the sword, impaling it on the wagon.

Rhaskos and Acer got up and looked at each other and both attacked him at the same time. They charged forward and swung their swords horizontally but Naruto back flipped on his hand as the swords went over his body and then flipped back on his feet. Naruto then ran at the two as they were turning to face him and then kicked Acer in the chest and then used the kick to push off and punch Rhaskos in the face. Acer tried to hit Naruto with his sword but Naruto dodge the head swipe and then grabbed his sword hand, twisted it, spun and then elbowed him in the face. Acer stagger in pain, Naruto then kneed Acer in the face and jumped and double kicked Acer in the chest knocking him on the ground in pain and Naruto fell on the floor after the kick.

Rhaskos, seeing Naruto on the ground went to stab the ground but Naruto rolled out of the way, then kicked the back of Rhaskos leg, causing him to stagger and kneel. Naruto then pushed Rhaskos away with his feet and Rhaskos rolled away. Naruto then flipped up onto his feet and saw Rhaskos staggering to get up. Naruto ran at Rhaskos and when then jumped, and punched Rhaskos in the face and then did a leg sweep knocking Rhaskos on his back. Then Naruto unsheathed his hidden blade and put it against Rhaskos neck. All three Gauls were on the ground in pain, and lost to one person. Naruto looked up and smiled at Spartacus and he did the same, seeing his friend skilled enough to take on three season Gladiators like it was nothing.

"You're dead. Never underestimate your opponent like the Romans do, or you wouldn't be alive now." Naruto said as he re-sheathed his hidden blade and stood up, seeing the three Gauls on the ground in pain. Crixus was impressed, Naruto was a very skilled warrior, and he earned Crixus's respect.

Agron was chuckling, seeing one man able to defeat three Gauls without weapons, "Well done. The shit eating Gauls have been knocked down from their pedestals." Agron said happily as he shook Naruto's hand. Donar and others went over to congratulate Naruto on his victory as Spartacus smiled. Naruto had earned his place amongst them, and the Romans were in for a deadly surprise.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, the market and the city were busy with commerce. Merchants were selling their goods, blacksmiths were forging swords while families were out shopping and children were roaming the streets. Among the many people of the crowd were Ilithyia, with her body slaves, and Lucretia, out to do shopping. As they were walking, the people of Capua, whispered and stared in awe as the 'oracle' or so Glaber called her walked amongst them.

"Why do they stare?" Lucretia asked Ilithyia.

"How could they not? When one blessed by the gods moves among them." Ilithyia said.

"The gods… oh yes." Lucretia said.

"You rarely spoke of them, in times past. Now the divine is held as confidant and council." Ilithyia said.

"Much has changed." Lucretia said as he went over to a vendor selling goats.

"Curious words. From one who claims no memory of the past." Ilithyia stated.

"Shadows of it begin to form, in the light of a new day." Lucretia told her.

"What shape do they take?" Ilithyia asked.

"One of secrets pass between us." She said causing Ilithyia to worry a little. "You confess that you do not always heed the commands of your father. Or your husband." Lucretia said causing Ilithyia to chuckle.

"You speak of my first visit to you villa. When we had yet to come to truly know one another." Ilithyia said.

"I so wish to please you. You're the wife of the Legatus. Such a gift. You do not know what it means to find you within the walls of my house once again. Filling it with life of promise…" Lucretia said. Then a woman from the crowd came up to them.

"To survive such barbarity… you are truly touched by the gods… Gratitude." She said as she bowed and handed Lucretia a bundle of leaves.

"May the gods bless you." Lucretia said as he tapped the leaves on her head. Lucretia then began to bless other people among the crowd as more and more flocked toward her to receive blessing. Ilithyia wasn't too please that the people were believing that she was an oracle but was distracted from that thought when someone called her name. She turned to see Seppia.

They greeted each other, as Ilithyia was happy to see a friend. "My brother only just departed to sit with your husband." Seppia told Ilithyia.

"Men and their politics." Ilithyia said.

"Let us leave them to it, and turn thought toward more pressing subject." Seppia said as they left Lucretia to the crowd. "What news of the latest scandal from Rome!"

"Husband and coming child have drawn attention from such events." Ilithyia said.

"I cannot believe you so removed! You are acquainted with positively everybody." Seppia said.

"And yet desired by more than a few." Ilithyia said as Seppia laughed.

"How I envy such attentions!" Seppia said.

"And how I miss them." Ilithyia said.

"Must all joy be abandoned when weighted with husband?" Seppia asked.

"It must. If a woman is of proper breeding." She responded.

"Oh, how miserable. Perhaps I should entreat the gods to shield me from such dour fate." She said as she left.

Lucretia was among a crowd of people, seeking blessing from the oracle of the gods. Then a cloaked figure walked up to Lucretia, shocking her and then handed her a note into her hand. She was frozen, with shock of who the figure was as the cloaked figure left from the market.

Back in the villa, Glaber and Marcus were trying to discuss matters with a pompous Seppius.

"Spartacus was one of yours, was he not? During your overly brief campaign in Thrace?" Seppius said pompously while eating a fig.

"Conscripted to the auxiliary. An animal prone to disobedience even then." Glaber said.

"A beast you brought to our shores." Seppius said.

"To die in the arena." Glaber replied.

"Yet he lives. A pleasure denied my noble cousin Sextus." Seppius said.

"Many have suffered injury." Marcus said.

"To be healed by news of Spartacus' fall." Glaber said.

"A venture I eagerly set hands to months past." Seppius stated.

"Yes, words touched me in the Senate of your efforts. How many of your men has he sent to the afterlife?" Glaber asked.

"The mans proves resourceful. As he did when he set upon you in the market square. It is a pity my men were not present to end the matter." Seppius said.

"Spartacus stands a common foe, as I said." Marcus said.

"As my tribune cleaves to the heart of it. Spartacus is enemy to us both, shared in offense and blood. So let us sweep aside differences, and in union see him forced to knee." Glaber said.

"I would need to consult Varinius towards such agreement." Seppius said.

"Are they your men or his?" Glaber asked.

Seppius chuckled, knowing where Glaber was heading to, "And who would lead combined effort?" Seppius asked.

"You shall hold station of note, second only to my command. And promise that you shall be present when Spartacus is put to grass." Glaber said.

"The man takes habit of slipping through your fingers. What moves you to certainty of victory?" Seppius asked him.

"Because the gods themselves will it." Glaber replied.

"They speak with you now do they?" Seppius said.

"Through voice of former domina of this very house." Glaber said.

"Lucretia?" Seppius joked.

"They have blessed her, as they blessed her the night they guided her from death in the massacre." Glaber said.

"Yet she is not alone in such fortune. Did the gods not 'guide' your wife to safety as well?" Seppius asked.

"Ilithyia took leave before unfortunate turn." Glaber said.

"And with her a clutch of your men. Soldiers that might have tipped the balance towards halting Spartacus short of fucking slaughter!" Seppius said in anger.

"You will tend your words with more care in my presence, boy!" Glaber said. Marcus tried to calm them down, but failed.

"My words are carefully chosen. For a man holding title as favor to his wife's father." Seppius stated.

"You speak to me in such a manner again, and I will have your tongue." Glaber threatened.

"Yet not my men." Seppius said pompously as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Night had settled on the world, as the outskirts of Capua showed the villa where Spartacus and his rebellion were houses, sounds of merriment and drunken laughter filled the air. The Gauls were drinking wine as they sang their song from their homelands, other gladiators were enjoying themselves as well and everyone was having a good time. Spartacus was a desk, looking over a map of the surrounding area with Crixus relaxing next to him and Kurama sitting on a mat, eating some meat.

Naruto was talking with Mira, after the spar with the Gauls, Mira talked with Naruto, asking about what Spartacus was like before his capture. Naruto told her that he was similar to how he is now, a very strong man but compassionate as well. After the conversation, the two quickly became close friends and Kurama also began to take a liking to Mira as well. Naruto also befriended many of the Gladiators, since they respected him for defeating Rhaskos, Acer and Liscus. He befriended Agron and Donar who respected his ability to fight and Agron since he was able to knock the Gauls down a few sizes made Naruto like family in his book. Naruto was ok with Crixus, Crixus respected him but Naruto would need to work a little harder to completely win him over. All in all, Naruto was happy, he finally re-united with his friend and was accepted into the rebellion. Spartacus trusted Naruto with his life and even wanted Naruto to teach some of the men and woman some basics of his fighting style and Naruto agreed. The more that were capable of fighting the better.

After Rhaskos finished his jug of wine he saw Chadara walk by, "You. Slave, see my jug filled." Rhaskos said.

"Rhaskos. Fetch drink yourself." Spartacus told him. Rhaskos laughed at his statement and did it.

Liscus seeing him leave, "Do not fucking drink jug before return, slave!" Liscus said as the others laughed.

Spartacus shook his head at their behavior to their new members, "You offer privilege before it is properly earned." Crixus said.

"And you would have them bow and scrape in service, as they did before their Dominus?" Spartacus asked.

"No. Yet neither would I have them seen as equal. They were not forged as the brotherhood, as we were." Crixus said.

"And what of Naruto, he is not a gladiator yet he stands among us as trusted brother." Spartacus said as he saw Naruto and Mira walking and talking with the others.

"He has proven himself in battle, like many of us. But house slaves who have never touched a sword are different." Crixus said.

They join our cause of their own free will. Such fire may yet prove more fierce." Spartacus said.

"Or be extinguished by threatening storm. I would move at first light. There are yet more villas." Crixus said as he went to get more food. Spartacus saw Mira and Naruto part ways as he made his way over to him.

"It seems your men enjoy their taste of freedom." Naruto said pointing at the men drinking and laughing.

"They are free men and have the right to enjoy the taste of freedom on their lips but we must focus on pressing concerns." Spartacus said.

"Crixus's search for Naevia." Naruto said while Spartacus looked at him surprised he knew that. "Mira told me of the details. I can try and see if any of my contacts have heard of her." Naruto told him.

"Gratitude, Crixus will be glad. What of Glaber and the Romans advance?" Spartacus asked, knowing Naruto had a contact close to Glaber.

"Glaber is seeking to increase his forces. He has gone to the man Seppius for aid. The man who has sent the mercenaries after you. Lucretia is also becoming a concern." Naruto said.

"It was a surprise to see her alive. Last time I laid eyes upon her, she was bleeding out at the house of Batiatus. How did she survive?" Spartacus asked.

"She does not remember much of what happened that night or how she survived. They sat that she is blessed by the gods for surviving the massacre and Glaber is using her to rally support to bring you beneath heel." Naruto said as he sipped some wine.

"She will need to be dealt with soon as will Glaber. Have your contact keep tabs on her." Spartacus said.

"Of course." Naruto replied. Away from the party was Tiberius sitting and observing Spartacus and the gladiators.

"You press fortune. Glaring so at the slayer of Theokoles." Agron said as he joined Tiberius, giving him some wine.

"His victory but proving even giants fall." Tiberius said causing Agron to laugh.

"What name do you go by, little man? So I may properly mourn your passing." Agron asked.

"I am called Tiberius." Tiberius said.

"Tiberius? You are far too dark to have such a fair Roman name." Agron said.

"I am more Roman than Syrian." Tiberius said.

"There was a Syrian at our Ludus. A treacherous fuck, if ever there breathed. You had family there?" Agron said.

"I only recall a brother." Tiberius said.

"I too had a brother." Agron said.

"No longer?" Tiberius said.

"He was struck down by the Romans." Agron said.

"When you turned swords against them?" Tiberius asked.

"As you shall one day. If you hold any fucking sense." Agron said as he left.

Inside the villa, Rhaskos on his way to fill up his jug, ran into Chadara. They talked briefly and which led to Chadara being pinned against the wall with Rhaskos thrusting into her. Chadara herself didn't seem very into it while Rhaskos just kept thrusting.

"You fucking animal!" Mira said as she pushed Rhaskos off of her with a dagger in her hand. "Go. Or part with your cock!" She yelled.

"If you were not Spartacus's bitch, I would show you how to use that and my cock." Rhaskos said as he left.

"Apologies. I will see that Rhaskos—" Mira was interrupted by Chadara.

"I chose to lay with the fucking Gaul." Chadara exclaimed.

"Why?" Mira asked.

"Not all of us have Spartacus to warm our beds, and see us to position." Chadara said.

"You gain freedom only to be enslaved by that shit?" Mira said.

"Freedom is not without cost. I pay with the only coin I have. As do you." Chadara said as she left leaving Mira thinking about what she said.

"The troubles of freeing those who have known slavery for too long." Mira heard a voice say and turned to see Naruto leaning against a wall with Kurama next to him.

"Naruto? Apologies." Mira said.

"None needed. I would have interfered myself but I saw that you were in control." Naruto said.

"Yes only to not expect desired result." Mira said.

"It was to be expected. The idea of freedom is a noble one, my people have embraced the idea with much success but the taste of freedom can be poison to those who have known servitude for so long." Naruto said as he walked over to Mira.

"Do you think she is right? Our freedom is not without cost." Mira asked.

"Yes, freedom is not without it's difficulties but eventually it will become second nature." Naruto said but he still saw that Chadara's last comment really hit home. "I wouldn't worry about what Chadara said. You and Spartacus are not the same as her and Rhaskos."

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Yes, I've seen the way that Spartacus looks at you. I know Spartacus and what you and Spartacus have is something special." Naruto said. Mira was happy about Naruto's comment.

"Gratitude Naruto." Mira said.

"None needed. Come let us rejoin the festivities." Naruto said as they went back to the others.

Line Break xxxxx

In the underground pits of Capua, Oenomaus was resting in his quarters from his fights that were seriously starting to wear him down. Then the ring leader came by "You are to fight Caratacus next. A beast that has claimed many lives."

"You believe he shall end mine?" Oenomaus asked.

"In your condition?" The ringleader said humorously and then laughed.

"If he does not… send one that will." Oenomaus said.

Oenomaus was thinking of his earlier life when he was just branded a gladiator for the house of Batiatus. He vowed that he would fight for the honor of that ludus. With the ludus and honor that it held gone, what would he do. Oenomaus's fight in the pit was one sided. Caratacus was putting Oenomaus on the defensive side while trying and failing to dodge many attacks. One of his attacks put Oenomaus on his back in pain. Caratacus raised his axe high, ready to kill him but then a knife from the crowd hit him in the neck, killing him. Then a cloaked figure came from the crowd and threw another knife at the ring leader killing him and causing the crowd to flee in panic.

The figure made his way over to Oenomaus, "You." Oenomaus said recognizing the figure before the figure knocked him out.

Back in the villa in Capua, Lucretia was setting up her ingredients for her ritual. She had her ingredients in bowls with the goat she saw in the market next to her. Glaber and Ilithyia came by and observed what she was doing.

"Perhaps we should stand farther away. For fear of errant bolt from the heavens." Ilithyia said jokingly.

"Such ritual may bring profit, absent cost." Glaber said.

"The goat came at no small expense." Ilithyia said

"The gods whisper of deceit and treachery. And give assurance that those who would harbor secrets against you shall be brought to light." Lucretia said causing Ilithyia to worry that her secrets may be revealed. "Accept our offering, and bless us with your favor against our enemies." She said as she prepared her knife to kill the goat.

"Is it wise? To allow such unsteady hands to play with knives?" Ilithyia asked.

"Hold tongue." Glaber said, too engrossed in what was about to happen.

Lucretia then moved the goat closer to her and slit it's throat shocking everyone that she would be able to do that.

Ilithyia looked up at the sky, seeing nothing of the gods answer, "Hmmm, perhaps another goat?" She joked.

"When ritual is ended, see blood cleansed and Lucretia attended." Glaber said as he left. Living Ilithyia with Lucretia, she saw the ritual go on. Seeing the bloodied knife behind Lucretia, Ilithyia decided now would be the best time to get rid of a threat to her position. She walked slowly behind Lucretia, and grabbed the knife since Lucretia was so engrossed in the ritual, she wasn't paying attention. She then was about to kill Lucretia until her body slave Amana came in.

"Domina. Men approach." Amana said, which caused Ilithyia to stop just before she could finish the deed.

Ilithyia and Glaber moved to the villa entrance, "Who disturbs peace at such an hour?" Glaber asked.

Glaber then saw some men bring a man into the villa and when they presented him to Glaber, he saw it was Oenomaus.

"I come bearing a gift…" The same hooded figure that took Oenomaus, came walking in and removed his hood, revealing him to be Ashur, a former Gladiator and resource of Batiatus. "Which will set you upon path to the fall of Spartacus."

Lucretia then walked in, "The gods truly heed my prayers." She said causing everyone to look at her in awe as the so called oracle did bring them a gift. Especially Ilithyia since it proved that Lucretia was a sign from the gods. Unknown to them that inside Lucretia's hands was the note that Ashur slipped to her in the market.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Spartacus and his rebellion, Crixus and some of the Gauls had just returned from a patrol when they spotted something.

"Torches, arriving from the north!" Crixus announced.

"How many?" Spartacus asked.

"Six, maybe more. Gather the men—" Crixus was interrupted by Spartacus.

Wait, these may be scouts from a large force. If a single rider was to escape our grasp, he could bring a far greater concern." Spartacus said.

"Then we shall grip tightly." Crixus said.

"Perhaps there is a better way. One that will keep our movements yet hidden from the Romans…" Naruto said while looking at Tiberius. Spartacus, understanding Naruto's idea got everyone into position. Tiberius would distract the guards under the disguise of loyal slave and dissolve any lingering doubt.

The Roman patrol pounded on the door as Tiberius went to open it. The soldiers then walked in.

"I would have words with your Dominus, on orders of Seppius." The leader said.

"Apologies. Business has called him to Picentia." Tiberius said, stopping them from moving beyond the curtains, where Spartacus and the others were waiting incase they needed to strike.

"Picentia? I have never known his to favor the city." The leader said.

"He does not. He favors its whores." Tiberius said causing the men to laugh.

"You are his body slave, are you not? Tiberius. Tell me, why are you not at your Dominus' side?" He asked as they drew swords.

"Because there's no one he trusts more, to see his villa attended while his cock is satisfied." Tiberius said.

"You serve your master well." The Leader said then saw that Tiberius didn't have a collar on. Tiberius noticed this as well and knew the men would leave but return with more. "Return to your charge." The man said as they left.

"Wait!" Tiberius said in an effort to stall them. "You have come a fair distance from Capua. Come, and I will give you something to make effort worthwhile." Tiberius said.

Crixus, thinking he had betrayed them attacked. Crixus, Spartacus and the others attacked as Tiberius retreated, absent a sword. Then Agron and Naruto came and joined the fight with Naruto moving toward the gate to prevent one of the soldiers from leaving. Naruto ran and did a running hidden blade kill and stopped the soldier from leaving. Spartacus and Crixus were fighting with the other soldiers with them each killing one. Agron killed one soldier but was then knocked away by the leader who made a dash for Spartacus. Tiberius grabbed the sword as well, Agron seeing what happened, yelled to warn Spartacus. And just as the leader would have killed Spartacus, Tiberius stabbed him in the back.

Crixus then grabbed Tiberius and put him against a pillar and readied his sword, "Why did you stop them from leaving?" Crixus asked.

"He killed a man—" "When he saw that they could not win." Crixus interrupted Spartacus.

"His eyes fell to my neck! He saw the absence of my collar! If I had not allowed him in, he would have returned with more men!" Tiberius said, causing everyone to understand what he did.

"You did well Tiberius." Spartacus said.

"Nasir. My brother called my Nasir." Nasir said. Spartacus nodded in respect as he went to Naruto standing over one of the dead Romans.

"The boy did well." Naruto said.

"He did, time will tell how he grows in strength." Spartacus said.

" I fear time may be a luxury we cannot afford. These men belong to Seppius, the noble hunting you. He will notice their absence and will send a larger force to investigate." Naruto said.

"Then we shall move soon, after other matters are attended." Spartacus said referring to Naevia.

**End of Chapter 2 A Place in this world**

**Sorry for the delay. I have been really busy with work and I'm going back to college soon so I may not be able to update as much as I would like but I still will update this story and my Naruto/Arrow story as well. **

**Next Chapter, Naruto and Spartacus help Crixus find Naevia in the mines. **

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry. **

"**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan. **


	4. The Greater Good

**Here is the third Chapter, The Greater Good. Crixus's journey to find Naevia succeeds when they find out she is in the mines. Spartacus and the others move to rescue her while Ashur tortures Oenomaus for information on Spartacus **

**Naruto in Capua**

_Spartacus continues his campaign to free the slaves of the republic and to bolster his forces. Spartacus has also reunited with his long lost friend, Naruto and now the rebellion gains a skilled warrior and assassin to their rank. Lucretia, under ritual from the gods, has bared fruit in the form of Ashur and Oenomaus. Ashur now moves to force Oenomaus to reveal the location and plans of Spartacus. _

**The Greater Good**

In the outskirts of Capua, a wagon surrounded by Roman guards was strolling through. The wagon was carrying slaves who were being sent to the mines because their owners no longer wanted them or they were being punished. Inside the wagon, the slaves were all quiet, just awaiting their fate to be sent to the mines. One woman was crying about her fate and the guard was getting annoyed.

"Quiet your fucking bleating." The guard yelled at the crying woman.

"Quiet yourself." The man next to her said so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"This how you came for the mine? By not heeding fucking command?" The guard said as he got up to hit her but then the wagon suddenly stopped causing him to fall. The guard was confused on what was happening and when to the hole in the wagon to see what was going on. As he was looking outside he saw nothing, then a sword came through piercing his head and shocking the slaves as they saw him fall dead.

Then Spartacus appeared at the wagon with keys, " See yourselves free." Spartacus told them as he handed them the keys. Spartacus and the gladiators then fought off the Roman escorts. Spartacus blocked the sword strike coming at him and parried another and punched another guard. Crixus then jumped, yelling and attacking two guards. Naruto, with his katana was engaging three Romans, while Agron was killing the driver of the wagon. Then a Roman snuck up behind Agron and was about to kill him but Nasir stabbed him.

"Ha, you favor clever strategy. Fuck the man from behind." Agron said as Nasir smiled.

Naruto killed one Roman with his sword and then blocked the second Roman's strike and used his hidden blade to kill the third and then beheaded the second guard. Spartacus then slashed his Final Roman and Crixus was killing two. Naruto saw a third try to sneak up behind Crixus and quickly threw a throwing knife and killed the Roman behind Crixus. Crixus turned to see the dead Roman and turned to Naruto and nodded in respect for the save and Naruto did the same.

Spartacus then pulled out his sword of soldier he killed. " A good start to the day." Spartacus said.

"I would see it built upon…" Crixus said as the slaves they rescued were scrounging up weapons and clothes from the dead Romans, "I seek a woman named Naevia. She was cast out from the House of Batiatus before its fall." Crixus said as he was talking to the slaves.

"Batiatus? You are Spartacus?!" Asked one of the slaves and the others looked to see it was true.

"I am Crixus. Spartacus stands the fool beside me." Crixus said as he looked at Spartacus and Naruto next to him.

"The woman he seeks is of rare beauty. The mark of her domina upon her back." Spartacus said as he was talking to the slaves.

Agron and Nasir were stripping the Roman bodies they just killed as Nasir was still adjusting. "Spartacus tells a sword becomes lighter in time." Nasir told Agron.

"It is a heavy thing, to rob a man of life. Less so that of a Roman shit." Agron said referring to the dead Roman. "Stay close by. I will help shoulder weight until we can—" Agron was interrupted when the dead Roman was not actually dead but still slightly alive and grabbed Agron leg, stopping them. Agron then pointed his sword at the Roman's throat.

"The girl… Naevia… her fate… known to me…" The injured guard said.

"Speak it then." Agron said.

"Spare a horse and my life." The guard said.

"Speak." Agron told him.

Back with Spartacus, he and Naruto were taking account of their new members.

"They add to our numbers." Spartacus said.

"Yet not my cause." Crixus said.

"We will find her." Spartacus told him.

"Words you have spoken many times. Still ignored by the gods." Crixus said. They then heard Agron kill the Roman.

"The man. He spoke of your woman." Nasir said.

"What did he say?" Crixus asked but Nasir kept silent. "Find fucking voice."

"Dead. Naevia is dead." Agron told him. Crixus had a look of disbelief and tears began to form at the loss of his woman.

Spartacus and the other gladiators made there way back to the villa, with Crixus walking slowly with a blank expression on his face. Crixus and the Gauls walked into the villa but Spartacus stopped and told Mira of the news.

"I cannot believe she is gone." Mira said.

"The gods again turn from those most worthy of blessing." Spartacus said as he, Mira and the others went into the villa.

Crixus walked into the central courtyard of the villa, where everyone who saw him was wondering what happened. Crixus walked a few more feet to the center of the courtyard until he just broke down screaming in anger and sadness with tears down his eyes as some of the other Gauls tried to calm him down or comfort him.

"I hold no love for the man." Agron said. "Yet it tears heart to see him so."

"How did she meet her end?" Mira asked.

"Naevia was put to cart for Lucania. Having served purpose for Batiatus' ambition." Spartacus said.

"She perished in the mines?" Mira asked.

Agron shook his head, "She gave life in passage, from injuries born from mistreatment." Agron told her.

"Death a kindness then, to be spared such a fate." Mira said.

"Kindness only to the one taken." Spartacus said.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect and Naruto did a small prayer, praying that her soul find peace.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Oenomaus was in the ludus, in a cell while Glaber had some men try and make him talk. The most recent was using red hot pikes and burn him, but Oenomaus remained silent.

"The man yet stands mute." Marcus said.

"This is what you would offer me, to gain favor? A statue that bleeds?" Glaber asked Ashur who was watching from the next cell over.

"Oenomaus believes himself a man of honor. Pain alone will not move him to betray his brothers and I know the man well. Given over to my hands—" Ashur was interrupted by Glaber.

"Oh, do not think I've forgotten what your hands are capable of, slave. Or how they aided Batiatus in tethering me to this house." Glaber said as he picked up a dagger.

"I but did as my Dominus commanded, absent thought of refusal. As I would faithfully serve you now, in seeing Spartacus brought to his end." Ashur told him.

"You speak of loyalties. Yet the mark of Batiatus brings allegiance into question." Glaber said.

"A blight upon flesh. Forever mocking more noble intentions." Ashur told him.

"Prove them. And live to see if you are of further use." Glaber said handing the dagger to Ashur. Ashur took the dagger and prepared himself to get rid of his brand.

"Your will. My hands." Ashur said. He then began to cut off the skin on his arm where the brand was. Ashur was experiencing tremendous pain but continued. Glaber smiled at Ashur's commitment to get rid of his brand.

Glaber the left Oenomaus to Ashur as he went upstairs to the villa complaining about how the gods should have made Oenomaus more cooperative. Lucretia followed behind him, "You must be patient. The gods would not have delivered Oenomaus, only to mock us with his silence." Lucretia told Glaber.

"The sum of my doubts does not lie with the gods alone. It's equally shared with there messenger." Glaber said as they continued to walk and as he turned the corner he saw Ilithyia, her father and Varinius rubbing her pregnant belly and both were laughing.

"Ah. Here is our man." Varinius said.

"Courteous to finally acknowledge our presence." Senator Albinius said.

"Apologies. I was unaware of your arrival." Glaber said.

"The fault is mine. Between happy reunion with father and plying Varinius for news of Rome." Ilithyia said. Varinius turned his attention to Lucretia.

"Is this the Lanista's wife? The one they whisper of in the streets?" Varinius asked.

"Lucretia. To find you alive. Is a blessing from Olympus." Albinius said.

"I am but its humble instrument." Lucretia replied

"You are overly modest. To have survived such horrors… Jupiter himself must have taken note of your worth." Albinius said. Ilithyia looking displeased at the attention Lucretia was getting, changed the subject.

"Varinius comes to present games." Ilithyia said as she hooked her arm with Varinius's.

"Games?" Glaber asked.

"Two weeks of blood and Sport! To move this city from heavy thought of Spartacus, yet untamed." Varinius stated.

"It shall be glorious spectacle… made more so by your men presented in opening celebration. The sight of them coupled with Lucretia in the pulvinus shall help calm the citizenry." Albinius said.

"An honor, I would happily oblige, were they not otherwise occupied in the south." Glaber said.

"Do they draw any closer to their goal? Or does Spartacus yet elude them, as I heard he did in the market?" Varinius asked.

"Perhaps Seppius' men could march in your games. It's well know that you hold considerable sway with them." Glaber stated.

"Seppius' men do not carry the seal of Rome, as your men do." Albinius said in annoyance to Glaber. He then turned to his daughter, "Show good Varinius to wine and enticing view of the city below."

"I would voice no argument." Varinius said.

"Come then. I shall see you properly attended." Ilithyia said as they left.

"Varinius is admired within the senate. A thing to be carefully considered before words fly from errant fucking tongue." Albinius told Glaber.

Do I not stand his equal?" Glaber asked.

"In title only. They thing you an imcompentent child, unable to wipe clean his own shit. So a show of respect towards a fellow praetor would be a wise step towards quieting doubt. Hmm? Not only among the senate. " Albinius said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Spartacus and the others, the villa was busy with movement. Many of the slaves were preparing the foods and other necessities for travel. Spartacus told them that they were preparing to leave and look for another place to make camp. They were packing food, clothes and other weapons as they prepared for their journey. Some of the gladiators were training some slaves while Crixus was alone, still recovering from the loss of Naevia.

Naruto was instructing some of the slaves in his fighting techniques. How to fight barehanded and how to defend themselves before they moved onto weapons. He was working on constructing some small explosive bombs while watching the slaves going through their forms.

Spartacus was with Agron, discussing their next move.

"Capua, to the north. Our current position here. To the east, Vesuvius." Spartacus said.

"Strong position to make camp." Agron stated.

"Within striking distance to Pompeii to the south." Spartacus said.

"Or Neapolis to the northwest. Prison ships often empty at its ports. Vomiting men to be sold into slavery. As my brother and I were, a lifetime ago." Agron said.

"I was carried across the Adriatic, to the eastern seaboard. I know little of Neapolis. There are fighting men brought to its shores?" Spartacus asked.

"Captured in foreign wars. Already enemies of Rome, easily recruited to our cause." Agron said. Spartacus thought about what he said.

"A reasonable course, well thought. I shall break words with Crixus." Spartacus said.

"Towards what end?" Agron asked.

"He stands for the Gauls." Spartacus said.

"Then he is waist deep in shit. Naruto easily bested three of them. The Gauls are no longer useful." Agron said.

"They are half our number, and even though Naruto is more skilled he is not an army. And will be much needed in any attempt on Neapolis. As the man himself is in need of distraction from wounded soul." Spartacus said as he left to go talk to Crixus.

Alone in one room of the villa, lies Crixus. He was sitting there with a jug of wine next to him and he sat and thought of the beloved memories he had of Naevia. And that was all he would have, memories. Spartacus then walked in and sat down next to him.

"How did you survive? After your woman was taken from you forever?" Crixus asked.

"The man that I was did not." Spartacus said.

"I am but bones and flesh, void of beating heart." Crixus said.

"We will see empty chest filled. With the blood of Romans." Spartacus said.

"An ocean of it would not wash away what I have done." Crixus said.

"What you have done?" Spartacus asked.

"I pursued Naevia's affections, regardless of concern towards discovery. Of what Lucretia would do if betrayal were known. Naevia is gone from this world because of my selfish desires." Crixus stated.

"We do not choose love. It claims each man as it will." Spartacus said.

"And it grips until there is nothing left." Crixus said.

"An empty hand can yet become fist. How many more remain shackled in servitude, as Naevia was? Without hope of love or gentle touch? Together we can strike chain from neck." Spartacus said but Crixus stopped him.

"On this subject I have heard your thoughts. Leave me to my own." Crixus said.

"She was a radiant spirit. Yet she died a slave. A fate shared by my wife. I would not see more like them fall. Because men who could make difference stood idle." Spartacus said as he got up leaving Crixus to think. As Spartacus left, Nasir was in the hallway, looking at Crixus in such a state. Agron then walked up behind him, seeing Crixus still in despair.

"A sword in his chest would be a blow less felt." Nasir said.

"We have all made sacrifices. Crixus now makes his." Agron said.

"I would speak with him…" Nasir said as he went to talk to Crixus but Agron stopped him.

"Your words would only cause greater suffering. If he knew the truth… I would not have you add countless others fall in vain attempt. Come. There is much planning yet needed towards Neapolis." Agron said as they left.

Line Break xxxxx

In the training grounds of the House of Batiatus, Oenomaus was undergoing torture by Ashur in an effort to find Spartacus and the rebels. Oenomaus was standing up with his arms chained to pillars with the sun shinning directly on him. By the fatigue Oenomaus was experiencing, he had been outside for a long time. Ashur then walked out to continue the interrogation.

"Oh, that vacant gaze. I've witnessed it before. When you were upon knees in the pits, awaiting death. Or were you longing for it? Is that why you sought out a place void of precious honor? A thought drags the mighty Oenomaus into the depths of the underworld? Your betrayal of the house that saved you from such torment there? A brotherhood turning your instruction as Doctore to treachery and murder? Or that Ashur escaped your attempt to rob him of live?" Ashur said pointing to the scar on his face. Oenomaus was still silent as Ashur kept talking.

"A thing of low importance. Let us set past behind us, and turn eye towards less quarrelsome future." Ashur said as he got a ladle of water and put it to Oenomaus. But before he could drink, Ashur moved it away.

"Oh, no, no! You must ask for it. You must break silence and speak." Ashur said but Oenomaus was still silent. "You thirst for water? For the release of death? Free our tongue, and see desires quenched." Ashur asked but Oenomaus just smirked. He saw Marcus walk by and they were watching him.

"Tell me where Spartacus and his shits are to be found. They have spat on everything you've held true. You owe them nothing! Speak, you fucking cunt!" Ashur yelled in frustration but Oenomaus stayed silent. "Very well. Remain silent. Remain living and in pain. Day after day. With only Ashur to comfort you. As you once comforted me upon these very sands." Ashur said as he got the whip Oenomaus used on the gladiators. He then began striking Oenomaus with the whip as Oenomaus gritted his teeth in pain.

In the villa, Ilithyia was walking through her quarters in her night wear and strolled into her husband quarters as he was getting ready for bed.

"You should have warned me of their arrival." Glaber told her.

"I was swept by the moment. They stood but a short length waiting." Ilithyia said.

"Long enough for your father to slip noose about my neck." Glaber said.

"All will be forgotten when you present your men." Ilithyia said.

"Oh to honor a jest of a man." Glaber said as he took off his robe. Ilithyia also took off her night wear showing her bare breasts.

"To honor your child. With a father that will rise within the senate." Ilithyia said. Glaber looked at her belly, seeing his growing child.

"I did not care for Varinius' hand upon you." Glaber told her.

"Nor I. Yet his touch will never know wetter climes.." She said as she moved his hand towards her dripping pussy. Glaber then turned and kiss his wife as they moved their hands over each other's bodies but soon Glaber pulled away.

"Pressing concerns pull mind from task." Glaber said.

"Task?" Ilithyia asked.

"You know my meaning. Must confer with Marcus, towards recall of my troops from the south." Glaber said as he left.

Ilithyia's eyes watered as her husband thought of his own personal problems and not on her. Even when she was offering herself up to him. Ilithyia then took her body slaves and walked away. Thessela was following Ilithyia with the guise of calmness and loyalty, but in her mind she was in a little of a panic. Ever since Ashur showed up to the villa with Oenomaus, she wasn't able to get any time alone to send a message to Naruto. Naruto would need to know that Ashur was working with Glaber and that Oenomaus was captured. She was hoping that the absence of that information wouldn't cause any serious problem but that was only hope.

Line Break xxxxx

The sun had set on the outskirts of Capua, and with it some trouble. Spartacus had assembled everyone into the central courtyard to tell them of their next stop and what they would be doing. But as they assembled it would appear that the Gauls were starting fights with other Gladiators. Spartacus and Naruto walked into the courtyard to see Donar and other gladiators fighting with Acer, Liscus and the other Gauls. They moved to separate them and stop the fighting.

"We must not fall to quarrel!" Spartacus yelled as he separated Donar and Acer and Naruto separated another two gladiators. "Vesuvius will serve purpose well. Agron speaks of fighting men to be liberated from Neapolis not far from its bank."

"Agron can suck piss from my cock!" Acer yelled.

"Too small a drink for a man." Donar joked.

"Fuck you!" Acer yelled as he was about to tackle Donar but Naruto stopped him with a hidden blade poised at his neck.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled. Acer stopped, seeing the blade at his neck.

"Peace Naruto. Vesuvius offers advantage. From its shadow we can strike the ports of Neapolis', ships heavy with warriors, captured by the Romans, as many of us once were." Spartacus told them.

"Let us hear from Crixus!" Liscus said as the Gauls yelled in agreement.

"And what would he say?" Crixus said joining everyone in the courtyard. "What words would make difference? The ones I have told myself? Ones of hope, and promise of better days? Throat can no longer make such empty noise. It is choked with loss. An agony familiar to many of us. Spartacus lost his wife. Yet his fire still burns. Agron, a brother. Yet his fire still burns. We have all lost. We have all seen those held as friend, as family, as lover, fall to the Romans. Yet our fire still burns." Crixus said as he walked to Spartacus.

"And together we shall ignite an inferno. I move to Vesuvius with Spartacus." Crixus said as he shook his hand with Spartacus. Everyone cheered from Crixus' speech and that they were one again.

Back with Oenomaus, Ashur continued to strike him with the whip, which had continued for hours yet Oenomaus did not speak. After one more whip, Ashur's wound from when he removed his brand began to fester. He grunted in pain as his wound bled and in frustration that Oenomaus did not speak.

"You will speak. In your final moments. When you beg for life's end. You will tell me where Spartacus and –" Ashur was interrupted when Oenomaus spit blood on his face. "You fucking cunt! I shall tear the words from your fucking mouth!" He yelled as he punched Oenomaus repeatedly until Lucretia stopped him. Ashur saw her, at the gates that led to the villa. Ashur went over to Lucretia to speak.

"Oenomaus must not die before prophecy is fulfilled." Lucretia told him.

"Then entreat the fucking heavens to pry his lips." Ashur told her.

"Or you would do well to seal your own, lest tongue escape you." Lucretia said.

"I should never have returned to this house. Fortunes darken as consequence." Ashur said.

"Look to the gods for illumination." Lucretia said.

"The gods? Was it Jupiter that found you near death? Or Venus, who stitched your mangled womb? Did Mars see you fed and clothed? Did Apollo deliver Oenomaus into your hands? No! It was Ashur. Lowest of fucking mortals!" Ashur said revealing that he was the one who tended to Lucretia after the massacre.

"You but service the will of the gods." Lucretia said.

"I was serving you." Ashur said.

"And I them." Lucretia said. Ashur, seeing that she was still delusional, just chuckling.

"Then I fear that we are both forsaken. The man will not speak. Absent his words, your prophecy will fall to ruin. The pious quickly to follow." Ashur told her.

"Even the dead may give voice to passion." Lucretia said.

"The man stands empty of such worldly vice." Ashur replied.

"Then see him filled. With memories of the past. There is a secret, buried within these walls. And you will see it exhumed, and the corpse set to purpose." Lucretia said knowing what secret would get Oenomaus to talk.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebels, Naruto was on the roof looking at the stars and the moon. Kurama was sleeping on a mat in Naruto's room. Naruto was thinking about their next move to Vesuvius, it was a smart idea, the mountain would give them good cover and the nearby cities were ripe with food and possible recruits. Naruto had not contacts in Neapolis so he told Spartacus he would spend one day in the city, to get to know any weakness that they could exploit. Naruto was also glad that Crixus was able to overcome his loss of Naevia. Without him, the Gauls would never have followed Spartacus without conflict. Crixus's wounded heart would continue to fester for a while and it will take time for him to overcome the loss but it can be used as a powerful motivator.

He was thinking about home as well. After Naruto had reunited with Spartacus, he sent a message eagle to Konoha, letting his father and the council know that he was alive and that he met Spartacus. He told them that Spartacus and his rebellion was still too small to fully take on the Roman army and that they were still have trouble dealing with one Praetor. He told them that he would remain with Spartacus and aid his brother anyway he can and if the time and decision that Spartacus would take the fight to Rome, he would help. He told Spartacus of the message he sent to his father and that if Spartacus did decide to take on Rome, Konoha would help. Spartacus was gracious for the aid but was not yet ready to take on Rome and was more concerned with saving as many as he could and Naruto understood that.

Naruto then though about Thessela. He cared for her deeply and she hadn't sent him any info or responded to any of his messages. He knew that she would be busy keeping her cover but he was getting worried. Even at times when Ilithyia ran her ragged she was still able to send a message. Something big must have happened if she didn't send a message or she was dead. Naruto hoped it was the first, and if he got the chance, he would go back to Capua to check up on her. But Naruto had to keep up hope, if there was one lesson his parents or grandparents taught him was to keep hope alive.

Naruto looked down and saw everyone else resting for their journey tomorrow. He saw Spartacus looking at everyone with a small smile on his face that they were on the same page in terms of moving to Vesuvius.

Mira then walked beside Spartacus, "The hour grows late. And our bed cold."

"Fall to it. I shall be with you presently." Spartacus told her.

"The maddening thing, to forever be waiting for you. Far from your side." Mira told him.

"It's not always the safest place. As many have learned." Spartacus said.

"I am not the past. I stand with you now. And would hold more value than gentle touch and satisfying your needs. I would stand beside you, blade gripped in hand slick with Roman blood. I will not be helpless, as Naevia was. Her life slow march towards death." Mira told him.

"We all move towards such end. Only the length of the journey differs." Spartacus said.

"Then let us greet it together. And show not all go quietly." Mira said. Spartacus smiled at her answer and they left for their bed. They spend the night in each other's arms, as lovers would and spent the night filling their room with the moans and groans of love.

Line Break xxxxx

As the morning sun rose, the villa was a bustle with noise and chatter. Everyone was preparing the supplies for travel to Vesuvius and to make camp there. In one room was Nasir packing things in a trunk when Chadara came by.

"You intend to spirit away the entire villa in that trunk?" Chadara joked.

"We do not know what Vesuvius holds, Chadara. Agron would have us well supplied." Nasir told her.

"Agron, yes. He is of form is he not?" Chadara said.

"I suppose." Nasir replied.

"Oh, you suppose? Do not think I have not noticed your eyes upon him. Nor the way of late you have been huddle together in intimate conversation." Chadara said.

"You mistake subject of discussion." Nasir told her.

"Yet not the blush upon your cheek when he is near." She said as they chuckled. "You would do yourself well to pursue desire. I would myself if I believe he favored me."

"I thought you were taken with Rhaskos?" Nasir asked.

"Rhaskos is a base animal. Yet one with sharp claws, offering protection for position. Spartacus holds Agron in much high esteem. I envy you his attentions." Chadara said as she left.

In the rest of the villa, everyone was busy moving and packing the essential items. Spartacus, Naruto, Donar and Agron were walking through the villa, inspecting the progress and discussing when they would move.

"We can reach Vesuvius by nightfall, if we put the slaver wagon to use." Agron said.

"It would commit us to the roads. The forest will better hide our numbers." Spartacus told them.

"And slow progress." Donar stated.

"A fair trade to see us all to the mountain alive." Naruto said. Donar looked unhappy about having to take longer but Agron just pat him on the head.

Nasir was dragging the trunk through the hall with trouble. Crixus saw him having trouble and decided to lend aid and picked up the back of the trunk. Nasir noticed the weight lift and turned to see Crixus.

"Crixus." Nasir said.

"I was not in favor of your training. Do you know the reasons?" Crixus asked Nasir.

"I made attempt on Spartacus." Nasir said.

"As have I, on more than one occasion." Crixus said jokingly. "I did not trust you. Because you are Syrian. I have had unfortunate acquaintance with one of your people. As did my woman, Naevia." Crixus said as they put the trunk down to talk.

"Apologies." Nasir said, struggling not to tell him the truth.

"He caused her much pain. Yet despite this, she would not have held you for his actions. Such was her heart. One I shall try to honor, in thought and deed." Crixus told him as he held his hand out for a hand shake. Crixus noticed that Nasir was having trouble to respond and when he did.

"There is something I must tell you." Nasir said.

Back in the central courtyard Agron was leading Donar and talking.

"Rome considers us nagging fly. After Neapolis they shall know the sting." Agron said. Then Crixus ran into the courtyard, face filled with anger as he spotted Agron and charged.

"Agron!" Crixus yelled as he tackled him into a pillar. The two then fought, each trading punches to the face and body. The gladiators quickly broke up to the fight with Naruto holding back Crixus.

"Fucking Shit!" Agron cursed at Crixus.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Crixus yelled back.

"Have you lost mind!" Spartacus asked Crixus.

"Regained heart. Naevia lives." Crixus said shocking everyone.

"How do you come by this?" Spartacus asked.

"The boy Nasir. The slaver told not of Naevia's death, but of her suffering in the mines!" Crixus yelled.

"An equal fate." Agron said.

"Why would you bear false tongue, when a life hold in the balance?" Spartacus asked.

"What of our lives? What of our lives?! Crixus has no thought towards any but Naevia. And would have us all meet our end in foolish attempt on the mines." Agron said as some thought what he said was true. Agron went up to Spartacus, "I did what needed to be done, Spartacus. You must see this."

"A lie for the greater good." Spartacus said out loud. He then punched Agron in the face. "One that would never have passed lips, had it been your brother Duro in her place. If a single life holds no value, then none are of worth." Spartacus said out loud.

"I stand with Crixus. And will see Naevia from bondage." Spartacus said.

"As do I." Naruto said. Crixus looked at him, and nodded in respect and thanks for his proclamation.

"I will not fucking die for this. I move for Vesuvius." Agron said shocking Spartacus about this decision. "Those that would live, join me." Agron then left, Donar followed him as well as some of the other gladiators and the civilians. Leaving Spartacus, Crixus, Mira, Naruto and the Gauls.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Ashur was eating food, while waiting to see if Oenomaus would awake. He then saw Oenomaus start to wake up from his rest and when he opened his eyes, Ashur smiled.

"He returns to us. I have set vigil, throughout chill embrace of night. Concerned that in eruption I had uh—released you to the afterlife. It swells heart to find you yet bound to this world. Still not a word?" Ashur said. "Very well. Save voice. I would enjoy the sweet caress of my own. So very much to speak of."

"Long years of secrets within the house, seeping in the very bones that support it. Place ear to any beam, any marvel of the whispers of the past. It was there that I first discovered Crixus, embraced in ill fated love with the young Naevia. There Dominus blessed me with elevation, upon heel of ending Magistrate Calavius and cursing Solonius with the deed. Further inside… where Gannicus first took your wife, as entertainment for noble Varius." Ashur stated.

Oenomaus's head turned at what Ashur just said, "Lies." Oenomaus whispered out, voice very dry from lack of water.

"Stones at last cracks." Ashur said in relief that Oenomaus finally broke. "At defense of a fucking whore." Ashur said causing Oenomaus to move and struggle in anger. "Were you really so blind? The lingering gazes they shared? The subtle change in your brother?"

"You know nothing… of brotherhood…" Oenomaus said.

"Nor did Gannicus. Have your ever asked yourself how your wife came to sip on tainted wine that was meant for Batiatus? And she was not in habit of thieving, was she? Or partaking of drink alone? Do you recall that night? Gannicus, to be sold the next morning. You, conveniently removed to town. Your wife, slipping away into Gannicus' cell. One last drink. One… last… fuck." Ashur said as Oenomaus struggled more in frustration. "You're all the same. Spartacus. Crixus. The noble Oenomaus. Tsk, tsk, tsk, falling to ruin for women plowed by other's men cock. Search heart, and feel the sting of truth. Your wife betrayed you. Your brother. Everyone you believed to love you."

"What does a serpent know of love?" Oenomaus asked.

"Oh, that its bite is often fatal. Your wife fell to its venom. As did the traitor Spartacus' bitch. Even the mighty Gaul saw his heart wither, when ripe Naevia was plucked forever from his grasp." Ashur said.

"They will find her. And one day your fucking throat." Oenomaus told him.

"Find her?" Ashur asked. Oenomaus eyes widen, realizing what he just said. "That is why they have moved south… ha, ha, ha, Spartacus is not the one that spurs their intent." Ashur said. He then went up to tell Glaber of what he learned.

"Crixus?" Glaber asked.

"The Gaul who lost mind before you and Batiatus, attacked me in his purpose then as now. Love for Domina's body slave, Naevia." Ashur told him.

"You pledge to discover Spartacus' location. Instead you return with tales of fluttering hearts?" Glaber asked.

"She was taken fro this house. I know Crixus he will not rest until—" "See him to proper reward!" Glaber yelled, interrupted Ashur as his men started to take him away while he protested until Lucretia spoke.

"You would turn from the gods, and their guidance?" Lucretia asked.

"Even if this crude vessel disgorged truth, such knowledge provide little more then feather upon breeze." Glaber told her.

"Yet I know of calming winds… and where dark little feather came to rest at tempest's end." Lucretia told him.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Spartacus and his split rebellion, Agron and his party were getting ready for their trip to Vesuvius while Spartacus and Crixus were organizing themselves to rescue Naevia from the mines. Naruto spoke with Crixus and Spartacus about their strategy to rescue Naevia. They couldn't launch a direct attack on the mines, that was suicidal, the only way to get Naevia out was to get in. So Spartacus and the others would pose as slaves and using the slaver wagon they stole, they would enter the mines and then rescue Naevia. Naruto told them that he was going to help but he couldn't go into the mines with them. Rome had never captures anyone of his kin and his presence would surely raise suspicion and complicate the plan.

Spartacus agreed, even though Rome was engaged in conflicts far away from the borders, they had never enslaved anyone from Naruto's lands. To be safe, Crixus told Naruto to observe from afar and watch over the mines and wait for them to come out with Naevia.

In the central courtyard, the gladiators going to the mines were stripping down into basic clothes to pose themselves as common slaves. In one corner Rhaskos was with Chadara _bonding _before they were to be separated.

"Do not die, you simple fuck." Chadara told Rhaskos.

"Will you mourn me if I do?" Rhaskos asked.

"Until I find better to fill me." Chadara said.

"Bitch." Rhaskos joked as they laughed and kissed.

Spartacus and the others were just about done changing, "Are we to attack naked, with our cocks as weapons?" Crixus joked as the others laughed.

"You would fare just as well." Agron said as he, Donar and Naruto walked in.

"Remove yourself from fucking sight." Crixus said.

"Go." Spartacus said.

"Seek us out at Vesuvius. If your live." Agron said.

"Pray I do not." Crixus said.

"Agron, take Kurama with you. He will aid you in steering clear of the Romans." Naruto told Agron as he pet Kurama on the head.

"Gratitude, and I pray that you live." Agron said as they shook hands. Naruto leaned down to Kurama.

"Now Kurama, aid Agron and the others. And keep them alive my friend." Naruto told Kurama as Kurama barked yes and licked his face. Naruto laughed as Kurama followed Agron and Donar.

Nasir then walked in, dressed as one of the Roman escorts that they killed days before. "I accompanied my Dominus to the mines once. I may be of some aid." Nasir told Crixus.

"Well received." Crixus replied. Nasir looked at Agron who shook his head, "Fucking Syrians." Agron joked.

Mira then walked in." The wagon is readied."

"Then let us go before the gods turn favor away." Naruto said as he led everyone out. Before Spartacus left, Crixus spoke.

"Spartacus…" Crixus said.

"Save words for Naevia. When we have returned her to your arms." Spartacus told him.

"I would have it so. Or perish in attempt." Crixus said as they left.

As the gladiators were entering the wagon, Naruto pulled Mira aside.

"Here take this." Naruto said as he gave her a small knife. "Small enough to conceal yet sharp enough to protect yourself. I fear that in the mines, the Romans may not be as kind." Naruto said.

"Gratitude." Mira said as they hugged and she hid the knife on her body and she got on the wagon.

Spartacus and Crixus then came out and were about to enter the wagon but first spoke to Naruto.

"Gratitude for the aid Naruto." Crixus said.

"Of course, I hope you find Naevia and see heart lifted." Naruto said as Crixus got in the wagon.

"I pray that nothing goes wrong." Naruto told Spartacus.

"As do I my friend, as do I." Spartacus said as they got ready to leave.

Spartacus got in the wagon as Naruto go on his horse and they rode off to the mines. When they were close enough to the mines, Naruto rode off to the woods to get a better view of the mines to watch over Spartacus and the others.

At the mines of Lucania, slaves were hard at work mining and moving stone in horrible conditions that would eventually cause them to fall down dead. Naruto, on a nearby hill, used his scope to observe the entrance to the mines. He saw the horrible and inhumane conditions that the Romans had people in, and it made him sick. He then saw the wagon enter the mines and ride toward the check station. In the wagon, Spartacus and the others were waiting for the wagon to stop, looking at the horrible conditions that the slaves were in.

Spartacus was rubbing mud on his brand to conceal it, "Do not expose brand. We would lose advantage of being though as common slaves." Spartacus told them as they covered their own brands.

"A crack to Liscus' skull would add to deception." Rhaskos said, dressed as a guard and everyone chuckled at the joke.

The wagon stopped as Nasir and the others in disguise, opened the wagon. "Do I give coin to sit upon fucking ass. See them from fucking wagon." Nasir said in a convincing tone. In the main tent, the leader of the guards, stepped out and walked to the new wagon as Nasir went to talk to him.

"Is this the stock from Ferox? Two days past expected delivery. Two fucking days!" The leader said.

"Apologies I—" "I do not know you. Where is Ferox?" The leader interrupted Nasir.

"Dead. We were set upon by Spartacus and his shits. The reason for our delay and Ferox's permanent absence." Nasir told him as the gladiators got out of the wagon and lined up.

The leader then broke out laughing, "I have wished the man to grass for many years. Yet he fucks me from the afterlife. Schedule now teeters upon brink, with little hope of regaining balance." The leader complained as Spartacus was worried that this would blow their deception. Nasir tried to ease the leaders anger and Spartacus was about to intervene when Mira stepped out of line.

"Am I to present myself now?" Mira asked under the disguise as a common slave. Spartacus looked at her, not wanting to put her in danger.

"Yes. Yes! A special offering, to compensate your troubles.." Nasir said, continuing to go along with the deception.

"Wait here. Rotten cunt serves no trade." The leader said as he went over to inspect Mira. Spartacus looked at her worried, but then saw the slight bump in her clothing were Naruto's knife was. The leader then dragged Mira away into the tent and threw her against the table that held them map of the mines. He then turned her around, "What misdeed sees such beauty condemned to the mines? Form words, or find my cock reason you cannot."

"I fell in love." Mira responded. The leader then began to take off his pants, "No danger of that here." He said as he took off the top of her dress. Mira then quickly grabbed the knife Naruto gave her and held it against his manhood.

The Roman froze, seeing the knife against his cock. "I would form words now. Or find your cock upon the floor." She threatened. "There was a woman brought here from the house of Batiatus. Beautiful and young. One a fat shit like you would have taken notice of. Speak."

"I know of no such woman." The Roman said.

"Search fucking memory. She is dark of skin. With the mark of Batiatus' wife upon the back of her shoulder." She said as she pushed the knife closer.

"I do recall one as you just described." The Roman said

"Does she yet draw breath?" Mira asked.

"I believe it so." He replied.

"Where is she?" Mira asked.

"Assigned to dig the eastern vein. There is a map…" He said as she now put the knife against his neck.

"Show me. Slowly." Mira asked.

Naruto from the hill, looked through his scope and saw everything that took place. He also saw Mira, get taken into the leaders camp and hoped that the knife he gave her would keep her safe. He was tempted to go help them, but he had to trust the plan or ruin the only chance they had to save Naevia.

Spartacus and the others were still in line. "Mira is gone too long." Spartacus said as the others began to worry.

Then one guard went up to Spartacus, "You there. From where do you hail?" he asked.

"Sicilia." Spartacus replied. The guard raised Spartacus head towards him.

"I have seen you before… somewhere… The arena—" The guard realized who he was but Spartacus and the others then broke disguise and killed the guards. With Mira, the Roman told her where Naevia was but he then caught her off guard and tried to kill her but she used the knife to kill him and then stole the map of the mines. Spartacus and the others quickly killed the guards and then freed themselves.

Mira then walked out, Spartacus saw her covered in blood and ran to check on her, "It is Roman blood."

Crixus then came up to her, "Did he know of her? Does Naevia live?" Crixus asked.

"She does." She said.

"Mannus. Plenus. Assume their mantle. Make it known if any become aware of our presence." Spartacus told two gladiators as they got dressed up as the guards they just killed.

"Into the mines. Quickly." Crixus told everyone.

"Come brother. Let us see heart restored." Spartacus said as they all went into the mines with Spartacus looking at a hill and nodded as he went in.

Naruto watched from afar, glad that the plan, sort of went like it was planned to. Now he just had to wait for them to get out and then they could move to Vesuvius. As long as nothing went wrong.

Line Break xxxxx

In Capua, the arena was a bustle with noise and cheering as the citizens of Capua were waiting for Praetor Varinius to announce the start of two weeks of Gladiator games. In the special viewing box, meant for the nobles and visiting dignitaries, stood Praetor Varinius, Glaber and Ilithyia, Lucretia and other nobles. They all mingled among themselves waiting for the time for the games to start.

Ilithyia was with Seppia, in one corner. Ilithyia was trying to cool herself down from the heat while Seppia was partaking in the food.

"Hm, you really must try this. It's divine." Seppia said.

"I fear stomach turned at the moment." Ilithyia said.

"I do not envy you. Sickness with every sunrise Swelling beyond reason. Though the breast are a benefit, I suppose." Seppia said. Lucretia then joined the two.

"To feel a child grow within you…" Lucretia said.

"There is no greater blessing." Ilithyia said.

"What of being sort of other than matron? Enticing men until they fawn over your every word, aching to receive the slightest touch?" Seppia joked.

"The bonds of marriage desired result." Lucretia said. Seppia then looked at Varinius and smiled.

"I suppose it would not be too horrid. If he were handsome. And rich. And thought of nothing but his hands upon me." Seppia said. Ilithyia then looked at Glaber.

"Lust, as all things, fades with the passing of years." Ilithyia said.

Then trumpets sounded, letting people know that the games were going to start. Everyone was cheering as the games would begin and the nobles sat in their seats as Varinius was going to speak.

"Varinius tells me that your men are to be presented." Seppius said to Glaber.

"Yes. The request would have fallen to yours, if they were proper soldiers." Glaber said.

"I look forward to witnessing proper Roman formation. It should be a pleasant distraction for the people… while my men bring Spartacus to justice." Seppius said as they took their seats. Glaber took his seat next to Senator Albinius.

"Your soldiers are set to purpose?" Albinius asked.

"They are." Glaber said.

"The crowd is your, Varinius." The Magistrate said. Varinius then got up to address the crowd.

"Good citizens of Capua! I present these games to honor the beloved sister of Rome! And to send message that her spirit shall never be quelled by those who seek to cause her injury." Varinius said as the crowd cheered. "Your cheer in coming days shall serve as balm to wounded heart. A wound shared by many in this great city, so inflicted by the treachery of Spartacus as his murderous horde. I call now upon the sons of Rome to march, the thunder of their every step a declaration! That loss and grief shall give way to triumph and joy!"

The crowd cheered and were waiting for the soldiers to march through the gates. But saw that there was no one there. The crowd then began to boo at Varinius because nothing was happening.

"Where are your fucking men?!" Albinius asked Glaber.

"Set to purpose as promised." Glaber said as he stood up and Varinius gave him a look of anger for making him look like an idiot. "People of Capua! Noble Varinius! I offer apologies! I do not seek to lower spirits with absence of display, but instead to raise them up! With knowledge that my soldiers have been set to higher purpose by the gods themselves!" Glaber announced as the crowd cheered.

"At this very moment, they close on Spartacus!" He said as they cheered even louder. "And by day's end, he shall once more kneel before the glory of Rome!" Glaber said as the crowd cheered and chanted Glaber and Rome. Seppius looked at Glaber with a look of distaste and jealousy while Albinius and Varinius looked at him with some what respect that he was able raise the spirits of Capua higher.

Then the gladiators entered the arena and fought for the entertainment of the crowd. Ilithyia looked at her husband and saw the joy he had of the praise he got from the crowd but Ilithyia saw that he was getting more concerned with his political career and their marriage or more precisely his attention towards her was suffering.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was drinking some water on the hill, resting and waiting for Spartacus and the others to get out of the mines. He then saw some movement on the road to the entrance and using his scope. He saw that it was a small Roman legion composed of a couple dozen men. They were riding up to the entrance and it looked like a general inspection. He hoped that the gladiators would be able to trick the Romans enough.

Marcus and Salvius got off their horses as the rest of the legion assemble behind them as the two talked to the guards. "We come on order of Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber. Has attempt been made to breach the mines?" Marcus asked.

"None. It stands secure." Mannus, disguised as the guard told him.

Marcus then turned to Salvius, "Dispatch word to Capua. I would turn from fool's errand and recommit to sweep the countryside." He said as they were about to leave.

Ashur who was among the soldiers, recognized the guards as gladiators and moved to kill them. He ran past the soldiers and sliced Mannus's stomach and before Plenus could draw his sword, Ashur stabbed him in the stomach killing him then sliced Mannus in the neck.

"Seize him!" Marcus ordered seeing Ashur just kill two Romans.

Ashur dropped his sword and raised his hands as the soldiers surrounded him, "I know these men! Mannus and Plenus! Gladiators, bearing the mark of Batiatus!" Ashur said.

Marcus kneeled to see if they did have a brand and they did. Ashur chuckled realizing he was right, "Spartacus is here." Ashur said. Marcus then ordered the soldiers into the mines to capture the rebels.

Naruto saw the whole ordeal through his scope. Apparently the Syrian was someone from the house of Batiatus if he recognized Mannus and Plenus. Now that they were going into the mine, Spartacus and the others were in danger. There were too many for Naruto to take on now and more would surely come if he fought them there. Naruto needed to warn Spartacus but he couldn't go through the entrance so he would need to find a side entrance. Naruto jumped off the hill and slid down, seeing two lone soldiers at the entrance as patrol. He then stopped at the edge of the hill and drew his bow and shot an arrow at the nearest guard killing him. Before the second guard could raise alarm he was killed with an arrow to the neck. Now that they were taken care of Naruto then ran through the woods near the mines hoping to find a sewage entrance near a lake or stream which would give him access to the mines. He figured that the mines probably had a water runoff tunnel and he could use that to get in, but he hoped that it would be in time.

Spartacus and the gladiators, killed some of the Roman guards in the mines and were distributing swords amongst each other as Mira was reading the map.

"Which way do we go?" Crixus asked.

"They both should lead us to her. This one the shorter path." She said pointing to the nearest one.

"I would double odds toward goal." Spartacus said.

"Take the longer path. Move quietly." Crixus said to three gladiators.

Mira then led the Spartacus and the others down the mines. Spartacus was walking through the mines, frozen at what the slaves had to do. The void of emotion in their faces as they continuously worked and worked.

"We must see them freed." Spartacus said.

"There are too many of them. We would be discovered." Crixus said as they continued on.

"Live. And know I will return." Spartacus told the slaves.

"Naevia? Naevia?" Crixus yelled as they moved through the mines. They moved through the narrow pathways while looking at every woman to see if they were Naevia.

"This is where he said she would be?" Spartacus asked Mira.

"If he spoke truth." Mira said.

Nasir then noticed a woman who was working with a mark on her shoulder like Crixus described. "Crixus! There is one here, with mark of her Domina upon back!"

Crixus then ran over to see if what Nasir said is true. "Naevia? You are safe… you are safe now… I'm here." Crixus told her as he comforted her. She started to struggle out of his grasp, scared at who was holder her but then he turned to face her and it was her.

"Crixus?" Naevia asked.

Crixus then hugged her, "Forgive me… Forgive me for what I have done." He told her as she calmed down.

Then one of the gladiators came quickly through the pathway, "Spartacus! Someone comes—" He was then silenced with a sword through his stomach and when he fell forward, the Romans stormed the pathways.

"Go. Go!" Spartacus told them as some held back the Romans while Mira led the rest to safety. Spartacus fought barehanded, with the close quarters, making sword swings very difficult and then picked up a heavy rock and smash two guards across the head.

Ashur then walked through the pathway as he and Crixus held gazes. "Ashur! Ashur!" Crixus yelled in anger but Spartacus made them leave as the Romans quickly followed behind. Spartacus would stay back, shortly to deal with one or two fast Romans and to thin their ranks before he rejoined everyone else.

"Wait! There's a runoff. It empties out on the other side of the mine." Mira said.

"Which path do we take? Quickly!" Spartacus asked.

"This way." She said leading them down another corridor but it was a dead end.

"She leads us to our fucking death!" One of the gladiators yelled.

"Take breath, and regain your bearing." Spartacus said as Mira calmed down.

"A turn missed. It will take us to the water. Here!" She said showing them another corridor.

The guard to the gate that exits to the river heard noise and quickly moved to leave and lock the gate behind him. Spartacus saw him locking the gate behind him and was about to throw a rock at him but then a hidden blade burst through his chest and killed him. He was then tossed aside to reveal Naruto there with the keys in his hand.

"Ha, perfect timing Naruto." Spartacus said as Naruto tried to unlock the gate by sorting through the different keys.

The soldiers were drawing in close when Crixus decided to act, "I will give them pause, so you may slip from grasp." He told Naevia. "See Naevia to safety." Crixus told Spartacus as he handed her to him. Naevia shouted no and protested as Crixus fought off the Romans. Naruto finally found the right key and opened the gate letting everyone through.

"Spartacus, quickly." Naruto shouted as the others left through the gate.

"Crixus!" Spartacus yelled watching his brother take on the Romans.

"See it done Brother!" Crixus yelled as he fought off the Romans and Spartacus and Naevia begrudgingly moved to the exit. Spartacus and Naruto shut the gate, watching as Crixus, and some of the other Gauls stay behind to fight off the Romans. They then saw Crixus and the others, overwhelmed and eventually captured with Ashur showing up and slicing Crixus, as Naevia yelled out for Crixus. Spartacus finally locked the gate and took Naevia and left. Naruto watched the Romans capture the gladiators and Naruto quickly threw a throwing knife, nicking Ashur in the arm, as a goodbye to Crixus and the others.

Everyone was gathered at the end of the exit where the gate met the river and they ran off into the woods. Naruto, with Spartacus and Naevia ran off to escape the Romans who would follow them and to hopefully rejoin Agron and the others, unfortunately leaving the others fate in the hands of the Romans.

**End of Chapter 3 The Greater Good**

**Hope you guys like the chapter, sorry it was a little shorter, the episode itself doesn't really lend much to extending the length before it gets boring. I will be busy the next week, getting ready to go back to college and may not get the chance to update as much so you may have to deal with one chapter a week but I will update as much as I can. **

**Next Chapter, Empty Hands. Spartacus and Naruto lead the survivors of the mines to safety while Marcus and Ashur relentlessly chase them. Glaber and the Romans treatment of the captured slaves with celebration towards Spartacus eventually demise. **

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry. **

"**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan. **


	5. Empty Hands

**Here is the third chapter, Empty Hands. The journey to save Naevia succeeds but Crixus and others were captured or killed by the Romans. The rebellion is divided and Naruto and Spartacus must lead the survivors from the mine attack to safety through the woods with Ashur and the Romans following them.**

**Naruto in Capua**

_The attack on the mines didn't go as planned. Naevia is freed but Crixus and others were either killed or captured by Ashur and the Romans. Spartacus and Naruto lead the survivors of the mines attack to rejoin Agron at Vesuvius with the Romans right behind them._

**Empty Hands**

Deep in the woods in the countryside far away from Capua, were Roman soldiers marching through the trees and leaves searching for Spartacus and his rebellion. Fog had set over the forest, as the soldiers walked through mud, water and leaves searching the slaves. The soldiers had their swords, shields and spears ready as they walked through the forest looking for the slaves. The group of soldiers only consisted of a dozen soldiers with other squads in other parts of the forest to widen the search for Spartacus.

Unknown to the soldiers, hidden among the foliage and leaves was Spartacus, Naruto and the other rebels laying down, blending in with the natural environment. They laid flat down behind foliage that easily covered their forms, unless they were to make a sound or move too quickly, the soldiers would just walk past them and that was the plan. They slowed their breathing and stayed as still as their bodies would let them as the soldiers walked by, with Spartacus and the gladiators hands on their swords just in case and Naruto had his bow out. As they drew nearer, everyone began to worry, Naevia was starting to hyperventilate but Mira and Naruto motioned for her to remain quiet. She understood and tried to slow her breathing. Naruto held out his hand to Naevia and looked her in the eyes to try and relax and she did try.

The lead Roman heard a noise and motioned the others to hold position. The man then signaled another soldier to follow his movements and they both moved closer to a log. Behind the log was Mira, Naevia and Naruto and they saw the Roman moving in and everyone began to worry that the Romans would see them. The fallen leaves on the ground crunched as the two Romans drew closer and closer and Naevia started to hyperventilate out of fear. Her fear got the better of her and as she then ran off screaming.

"Naevia!" Mira and Naruto yelled.

"Halt!" The lead roman guard yelled as he and another chased after Naevia. A third ran after him but Naruto quickly slide tackled his feet out from under him and stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade. He then ran after the guards chasing Naevia.

"Swing around the left!" A Roman yelled as the remainder moved to formation. Mira then ran after Naevia as well. A Roman saw her run and moved to take her out.

"I got her!" he yelled as he prepared to throw a spear but then Spartacus jumped and stabbed the Roman in the back as the other gladiators attack the Romans. The gladiators and Nasir attacked the remaining Romans, yelling and grunting as they exchanged blows and strikes.

Naevia was running as fast as her feet could take her but her time in the mines had drained her stamina and the Roman commander was closing in fast with the second right on his tail. The Roman guard then caught up to Naevia and grabbed her chest and threw her on the ground. Naevia backed away in fear as the two Romans tried to catch their breath.

"You made me run. I fucking hate running." The Roman said in anger as he was about to slash at Naevia until an arrow knocked his sword out his hand. Mira then leaped onto him and stabbed him repeatedly in the neck with the knife Naruto gave her. The second Roman would have lend aid to his brother but Naruto then ran at him and did a running blade kill, thrusting his katana straight into the man with such force that he was pushed off his feet and stuck to the ground. Naruto looked at Mira and Naevia and pulled his sword out of the Roman and sheathed it and helped Naevia to her feet.

Back with Spartacus, he and the others were quickly cutting away at the Roman soldiers, with Fortis and Liscus slashed necks and stomachs while Spartacus held two swords and killed two soldier with stabs to the neck and head. Tychos, was unfortunate to meet a shield to the face and a sword in his stomach. But before a slash to the head could be struck, Spartacus rolled forward and blocked the strike and elbowed the Roman in the face and then delivered a upward slash to a running Roman. The Roman he elbowed got up and before Spartacus could kill him, the soldier was killed with an arrow to the heart. Spartacus turned and saw Naruto with Naevia and Mira behind him.

All of the Roman soldiers laid dead on the ground with one of the gladiators among them. Liscus and the others moved to Tychos' body.

"I would see Tychos to ground. Far from Roman hands." Liscus told Spartacus, not wanting to see a brother buried a slave by the Romans. Naruto, Mira and Naevia ran up to the group.

"More Come." Mira told them as they heard distant yelling and horns.

"Spartacus we must move, now!" Naruto urged his friend.

"Right!" Liscus said hearing the Roman horn.

"There is no time for it." Spartacus told Liscus.

"It does not fucking matter. We shall all join him soon." Liscus said while looking at the ragged Naevia.

Liscus then led the way with the others following him. Naruto helped Mira lead Naevia as Spartacus patted Naruto on the back for gratitude for the save and for helping Naevia. He then followed the others as they ran deep into the woods.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Glaber, Varinius and Albinius returned to the villa to talk about Glaber's troops absence from the games.

"Spartacus shall fall. Is that not the reason for my presence in Capua?" Glaber told them as they were walking in to his office.

"To shit with reason!" Albinius said in anger and frustration. "The absence of your troops from the games was an insult to good Varinius."

"The republic would bear far greater slight, were I to turn from purpose." Glaber said.

"Seppius has been searching for the Thracian for months. How came you to divine he would make attempt on the mines of Lucania?" Varinius asked in a pompous manner.

"Because the gods themselves presented it, through voice of humble servant." Glaber said.

"Lucretia?" Albinius asked as Glaber nodded yes.

"Her counsel moved my hand." Glaber told him.

"Perhaps your course was justified then." Albinius said believing in the gods while Varinius looked at him in shock.

"I pray it true." Ilithyia said as she joined the men with her slaves behind her. "Otherwise offense has been made upon the ramblings of a madwoman." Ilithyia said as she looked at Varinius.

"We have moved past this, Ilithyia." Glaber told her despite her continued statements about Lucretia.

"In spirit, at least." Varinius said not taking his eyes off of Ilithyia.

"Let us make it a thing of the flesh, with celebration. Here within these walls, to pay tribute owed." Ilithyia said as Glaber was about to say no but Albinius spoke.

"An excellent notion! Well received, yes?" Albinius asked Varinius.

"It would stand the more grievous insult to refuse." Varinius said as Ilithyia laughed at his charm. "You honor me." He told Glaber.

"The honor is mine." Glaber said as they continued to talk until Varinius and Albinius left.

Later in the night Glaber and Ilithyia were in the baths getting clean talking about Ilithyia's suggestion for the party in honor of Varinius.

"I only thought to help." Ilithyia told Glaber as her body slave Amana was tending to her.

"By plying that preening shit with celebration in our house?" Glaber asked in anger.

"Our house is in Rome, Gaius." Ilithyia told him. "And I would speed return. With Varinius' support, you will have Seppius' men."

"Now worth their weight in piss. When Marcus returns to us with Spartacus as Lucretia—" "You place too high a value on her!" Ilithyia told him, interrupting him. "She will drag us to ruin when it plummets."

"Lucretia continues to prove herself worthy of such estimation. Would that my own wife held the same." Glaber said as he got up and left the tub, leaving a shocked and sad Ilithyia.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the woods, the sun was setting over the horizon as Spartacus and the others continued to move through the woods for Vesuvius. The ran past trees, the leaves on the ground crunching as they moved. Naevia was following Spartacus until she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Spartacus." Mira called as she tended to Naevia.

Spartacus and the others moved to Naevia. "She needs a moment." Mira told them.

"She needs to fucking move!" Liscus said in frustration.

"How quickly would your feet carry, after months condemned to that place!" Spartacus scolded Liscus. Naruto moved past them and kneeled down next to Naevia as he got a spare water pouch and urged her to drink. She gladly drank the water as it helped her body heal.

"She is not alone in needing rest. The lack of it sets nerve to edge." Nasir said out loud as everyone seem to agree. Naruto then grabbed his water pouch and tossed it to Nasir who nodded in thanks and drank some as he passed it to the others.

Spartacus then thought for a moments, taking in the surrounding, "We will find higher ground, better defended if set upon. Can you walk but a little more?" Spartacus asked them.

"She will make it." Naruto told him as he and Mira helped her onto her feet.

"Come on." Spartacus said as Liscus and the other gladiators followed him while Nasir checked on Naevia and thanking Naruto for the water.

"The weight of her increases with each step." Liscus whispered to Spartacus.

"Perhaps it is time to lighten burden." Fortis replied.

"I swore a promise to Crixus. She is the man's heart. Would you again tear it from his chest?" Spartacus asked.

"Crixus is dead!" Liscus told him. "And I would be free of his woman, before we fucking share the same fate." Liscus said to Spartacus as he thought of his dead brother he left at the mines, he then turned and moved closer to Liscus.

"We move for Vesuvius, to rejoin Agron. All of us. Speak of this again and the Romans will be the least of your concerns." Spartacus said as they walked on with Naruto bridle carrying Naevia since she was too tired to walk, with Mira carrying his quiver and bow and Nasir carrying his sword.

Back with the dead roman soldiers and Tychos, Ashur, Marcus and some Roman soldiers had found the dead bodies on the ground.

"Tychos. One of the lesser men." Ashur said as he and Marcus kneeled next to his body and the others were searching for survivors and any clues of which direction the slaves might have gone.

"Let him serve as a warning. That Rome is so not easily defied." Marcus said as he took a dagger and carved a symbol into Tychos' head.

"Their numbers dwindle. Yet ours follow at more rapid pace." Ashur said as he and Marcus got up and the other soldiers grabbed Tychos' body and strung it up as a warning.

"We still hold the greater sum." Marcus told him.

"Spartacus and his men are gladiators. A handful of your men would stand pale shadow against one—" "Roman soldiers know something of death, and the dealing of it. Do not measure their worth against common slaves." Marcus interrupted Ashur with his superior and pompous attitude.

"Slaves, true. But far from common. Move absent proper force… and see the rank of the dead swell." Ashur in frustration at Marcus' attitude. "Your men are spread too thin throughout the forest. A single man carried by swift purpose could return with reinforcements…"

"Carry word to the other squads. We do not rest. See this to its end in the name of Gaius Claudius Glaber!" Marcus ordered his men. "Turn from your charge, and I'll put a sword in your fucking back." Marcus told Ashur.

Line Break xxxxx

In Capua, the villa was a bustle with movement as the slaves were busy cleaning and preparing the villa for Varinius' party. They were scrubbing the tiles and floors as others placed furniture and decoration around the central courtyard while Ilithyia was walking through, inspecting with Thessela and Amana following her.

"Varinius is a man of the highest regard. See his cup always full and all desires met. Am I understood." She asked her slaves.

"Yes Domina." They both replied. They then heard laughter and saw Lucretia and Seppia in one of the rooms.

"Bathe and prepare yourselves." Ilithyia told her slaves as they nodded and left to go do just that. Ilithyia then turned to Seppia, "Seppia. Apologies, I was not told of your arrival." She said as she joined Seppia and Lucretia.

"None required. I came seeking Lucretia's counsel." Seppia told her.

"A thing desired by many it would seem." Ilithyia said.

"Your words set her to path." Lucretia said.

"Mine?" She asked confused.

"You are forever extolling the virtues of marriage. Wisdom of years has finally proven master over fatuous youth." Seppia said.

"You've found a husband so quickly?" Ilithyia asked happy.

"If the gods bless such a union." Seppia said while looked at Lucretia.

"I shall entreat them on your behalf. With their favor, Varinius shall be yours." Lucretia said as Seppia laughed but Ilithyia's face then turned from happiness to jealousy.

"Varinius?" Ilithyia asked.

"Is he not handsome? And tall and strong and of means?" Seppia said in spoiled manner of her upbringing. "The form of a man every woman longs to call her own."

"He would make a husband to rival all others." Ilithyia said trying to keep her jealousy in check.

"I must prepare myself for his celebration." Seppia said as she got up. "I would catch his eye, and with it see the rest of him swiftly follow." Seppia said as she kissed Ilithyia goodbye and then left as Ilithyia watched her leave with jealousy.

"You have made impression upon her." Lucretia told Ilithyia.

"As have you. No longer is pilgrimage needed to Delphi. Those seeking the consideration of the gods need only bow to the Oracle of Capua." Ilithyia said in annoyance.

"I am but humble vessel, offering a mere taste of their will." Lucretia told her.

"Then Seppia shall find tonight a bitter draught. Varinius is a praetor." Ilithyia said.

"As is your husband." Lucretia said.

"Yet Varinius rises more quickly, and one day shall hold the title of consul." Ilithyia said in frustration. "The wife of such a man must possess refinement and poise. Traits yet lacking in a spoiled little girl." Ilithyia said in anger.

"Perhaps you would have me petition the gods for a different union? One closer to heart." Lucretia said understanding of Ilithyia's infatuation with Varinius and the jealousy of Seppia.

Ilithyia scoffed in annoyance, "The morning cock has better chance of crowing to such heights."

"Your husband believes otherwise. As does your father." Lucretia told her.

"When Marcus returns absent Spartacus, you shall be revealed as what you are. An empty vessel, barren of life and prophecy." Ilithyia said in anger toward Lucretia. "See yourself dressed for tonight. I have no doubts my husband will wish to parade you about as favored pet."

"Your husband's trust is valued gift." Lucretia said as she grabbed Ilithyia's hand. "Yet yours would prove the greater treasure."

They then heard some yelling at the gates to the ludus and walked over to the balcony to see what was going on.

The guards opened to reveal Salvius leading a few Roman soldiers with three men in chains and bags over their heads. The Romans pulled the men through the gate as the chains clanked and the men struggled against their restraints. They marched them to the center of the ludus training ground as Glaber walked down the stairs to see the prisoners. Ilithyia and Lucretia walked over to the balcony to see the prisoners dragged through the courtyard of the ludus.

"The faith placed in me is not mislaid. Spartacus proves where I predicted." Lucretia told Ilithyia.

"Praetor." Salvius said saluting to Glaber.

"This is all that stands captures?" Glaber asked.

"Many more lay dead in the mines." Salvius said as Glaber marched up the prisoners to rip the bags off their heads. He ripped the first one to see a beaten up Rhaskos, the second but saw Acer and hoped that the third would be Spartacus. He tore the bag of his head to reveal a beaten Crixus. Glaber and Lucretia's smiles were changed into frowns to not see Spartacus among the captured.

"Your Gaul returns to you at least." Ilithyia said.

"Where is Spartacus?" Glaber asked.

"He fled into the woods with a clutch of slaves. Marcus gives chase." Salvius told him as he went back into the villa.

"Alert me the moment he is sighted upon road." Glaber said as he left and looked up a Lucretia.

"Too the cells. Move!" Salvius ordered as the Romans moved the slaves into the cells.

"Even aided by your divine guidance, he stands with empty hands." Ilithyia said to Lucretia.

"He will yet find Spartacus between them. The gods—" "Your tongue writhes absent their purpose." Ilithyia interrupted Lucretia.

"Was Naevia not found in the mines, as I foretold?" Lucretia asked.

"And who so condemned her to such a place? Juno? Or a Lanista's wife, more earthly bound?" Ilithyia joked, and insulting Lucretia. "Your prophecies bear the stench of opportunity."

"Oenomaus—" "Was delivered by your dead husband's man. A toad who has seen his share of wounds." Ilithyia said interrupting her again. "I wonder if he could mend them as well…" Ilithyia said as she moved her hand to Lucretia's wound. "Do not think me the fool, as my husband and father. You and I have unfinished affairs. And I would see them draw to a close." Ilithyia said as she left.

"Get in." The roman guard told them as he shoved the slaves in the cell and locked the door.

"Again to this house of piss and shit." Acer yelled in anger.

"A fate I alone should bear." Crixus said.

"The risk was known to us all." Rhaskos said.

"Fuck risk and Fuck the fucking Romans! I stand with you, in this life and the next." Acer said.

"As do I." Rhaskos agreed as Crixus chuckled at their loyalty.

"The bonds of brotherhood." A voice said causing the three to turn to the next cell. "They have always run deep within these walls." The voice said as the figure walked to the bars to reveal a beaten Oenomaus.

"Oenomaus!" Crixus said in joy seeing Doctore alive. "What has happened? How did you come here?"

"I was a fool. That now stands in fellow company." Oenomaus said.

"Their fault lies only in following me on impossible journey." Crixus said. "Naevia lives. We liberated her from the mines."

"Love. You fall to ruin for love." Oenomaus said.

"She is my heart." Crixus said.

"She is a woman. A delicate creature at the best of times. They are moved by desires unknown by the men that place trust in them." Oenomaus said.

"She lives. That is all that matters." Crixus said.

Line Break xxxxx

Deep in the woods, Spartacus and the others continued to walk through the woods to find a place to rest. Naruto continued to walk with them, carrying Naevia until she motioned him to put her down so she could walk.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes I should be fine for a while." Naevia said as he put her down onto her feet. "Gratitude."

"None needed. I can not stand to see anyone treated as such, especially a woman." Naruto told her as they continued to walk.

"Apologies but I don't recognize you. You were not a slave from the house of Batiatus?" Naevia asked.

"No. I am no slave. I am not even from these lands. I am Naruto Uzumaki from the lands of Konoha, far to the west." Naruto told her.

"Naruto is the prince of his lands and the champion of his people." Nasir told her as they were walking together.

"A prince?" Naevia asked confused.

"I am no prince, my people have no such hierarchy, my father is the leader of my people but he was elected as have all of the other that have lead." Naruto told them.

"Yet you are champion? Like Spartacus and Crixus." Mira asked.

"Yes. A year ago, my people were at war with a madman. Madara Uchiha, he was called. He wanted nothing but to rule with his version of what peace was and take over the lands. And so we fought against him and his army and in the final battle my parents and I were the only ones who could stop him. With the final blow being struck by me." Naruto said to them, thinking back to the war with Madara.

"And they named you champion then?" Naevia asked.

"After I defeated Madara, yes they named me champion with the hope that I would take my fathers place as Hokage or 'Fire shadow' in your tongue and rule over my people. But I am still young." Naruto told them.

"And the reason you join with Spartacus?" Naevia asked.

"I knew Spartacus years before his capture and enslavement to the House of Batiatus. After the war, I came to lend aid to my brother and to honor the gift of freedom and life he gave me many years ago." Naruto said thinking back to the time in Thrace when Spartacus risked his life to distract the Romans so Naruto could escape with them finding him.

"Naruto has proven invaluable to our cause." Mira said, reassuring Naevia that Naruto was a friend.

"Gratitude Mira, and to honor Crixus, I vow to protect you and the others with my life on my honor as a Shinobi and as an Assassin." Naruto said as he crossed on arm over his chest and bowed.

"Gratitude again, Naruto." Naevia said. Spartacus then stopped the group as they had come to a perfect place to rest.

"We shall rest here for now before pressing on." Spartacus said as Liscus, and the others dropped to the ground to get some rest and Naevia, Mira and Nasir as well.

"I shall take first watch. I suggest you all get some rest." Naruto said. He then walked pass the group as they settled down to sleep and talk to Spartacus.

"How does Naevia fare?" Spartacus whispered so the others couldn't hear them.

"She has been through much and still persists. But I fear if the Romans continue to attack us, her strength will dwindle." Naruto said as they looked at Naevia who was sleeping and Mira who was sitting next to her.

"It is still a long journey to Vesuvius, Spartacus." Naruto said.

"Yes, two days march from here." Spartacus said.

"Then let us pray that the gods favor you and steer the Roman clear." Naruto said as they shook hands and took positions to take watch.

Hours pasted as everyone got some much needed rest from the constant running and fighting. Everyone was sleeping except for Naevia who would toss and turn as she was sleeping because she was experience nightmares from the horrible things she has undergone since she was banished.

Mira was sitting next to her, calming her down, "Shhh. You're safe now. You are safe." Mira whispered to her as she calmed down a little.

Mira looked around, seeing everyone asleep on the ground. She then got up to talk to Spartacus and Naruto. She failed to notice that Liscus was not asleep and was watching Naevia.

A few yards away from the rest of the group was Spartacus, looking out to the forest, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Naruto was able to find a way up a tree and is now taking a higher watch point to get a better view of the surrounding area. Mira walked up to Spartacus, seeing him on the ground while she saw Naruto in the trees.

"You do not rest?" Mira asked.

"I would not see another of us fall." Spartacus said feeling guilty of the death of the gladiators.

"Not even the gods could have done more to prevent it." Mira said.

"A thought holding no comfort to the dead." Spartacus said.

"Perhaps things would have turned out differently if I had accompanied you into the mines." Naruto said, feeling guilty he didn't do more to help back at the mines.

"No, if you had been at the mines, discovery would have happened sooner, there was nothing we could have done." Mira said. They then heard Naevia scream.

"Naevia." Spartacus said as he and Mira ran back with Naruto jumping down from the trees and following them.

"Liscus!" Spartacus yelled as the three ran into the clearing the group was resting in to see Liscus just stab a Roman soldier on the ground. Naevia screamed as the others engaged the other Romans that attacked. Liscus rolled away as a soldier swung at him. Spartacus and Naruto drew their swords and ran to fight the Roman soldiers as Mira went to protect Naevia.

Spartacus shoved the Roman away from Naevia as he blocked a sword strike from another Roman and then sliced his knee, causing him to stagger onto the ground as Spartacus stabbed him in the throat. Naruto attack two Romans with his katana, blocking strikes from both swords and then grabbed one Roman, twisted his arm and twisted it, duck and spun from a sword strike and stabbed the Roman in the back with his katana. The Roman attacked Naruto causing him to back away from his sword stuck in the dead Romans back. He dodged swipe after swipe and then was able to duck under a wide slash, roll on the ground and grabbed his katana in reverse grip, pulled it out and swung, decapitating the Roman soldier. One of the gladiators was unfortunate to lose his sword and even though he put up a valiant effort fighting with his fists, he met his demise with a sword through his neck.

Naevia screamed at the bloody horror show before her, watching the gladiator fall to the ground, blood squirting from his neck. Mira held her close as a Roman soldier was about to strike them when he was tackled to the ground by Nasir. Nasir held his own against the Roman but during a sword lock, the Roman was able to punch him to the ground. They again locked sword with Nasir being forced to his knees from the strength of the Roman until Mira stabbed him in the side with a dagger. The Roman grunted in pain but then elbowed her to the ground. Nasir slashed his back but Roman rebounded, slashed Nasir's sword out of his hand and stabbed Nasir in the side. Spartacus and Naruto saw what happened and before the Roman could kill Nasir they both delivered sword slashes to the Romans head, separating his head from his body.

Nasir held his side and screamed in pain as Naruto and Spartacus moved to help.

"Nasir!" Spartacus said as he and Naruto checked on Nasir.

"He risk life to save my own." Mira told them as she checked on Nasir as well.

Nasir screamed and grunted in pain as he laid on his back, holding his side as Naevia walked over to Nasir, looking at him. Naruto grabbed a small pouch that held some medicinal herbs his grandmother gave him.

"Nasir, eat." Naruto said as he put the herbs in his mouth and then the last of the water.

"Naruto, will that help?" Spartacus asked as he put his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"A little, I am not as gifted at healing as my grandmother." Naruto told him.

"Spartacus, we must move before more Romans come." Liscus said.

"Right." Spartacus said as he and Naruto put Nasir's arms on their soldiers and carried him through the woods.

Line Break xxxxx

Night settled over Capua as shops closed and families settled in to eat dinner and go to bed. The streets were empty and no sound could be heard except for on the hills. The villa on the hill was a bustle with noise and lights could be seen from windows and people could be seen going in. The Batiatus villa was playing host to an elaborate party to one Praetor Varinius. Performers and dancers were in the central courtyard, doing elaborate and seductive dances as the rich and noble invited guests were watching in awe, eating food and drinking wine.

The slaves of the house were dressed in formal affair and served as waiters for the guests, instructed to do anything that they were asked to do. Thessela and Amana were dressed in very high quality clothing to better present themselves and held the visage of obedience. On the inside, Thessela was screaming. She hated dressing up like the way she did for parties. She was in a very revealing outfit so the men could ogle her. She wanted to stab their eyes out but restrained herself to keep up her cover. Luckily enough, Ilithyia prevented any men from touching her body slaves so she was safe for now but she prayed for the day that Naruto would come get her and they could be together.

The guests were mingle amongst themselves, talking and in the center was Glaber, Ilithyia, Ilithyia's body slaves, Mercato, the Magistrate, Albinius and Lucretia. They were all smiling, watching the performers and seeing the guests happy expressions.

"A most impressive showing! It staggers to think this house so recently a tomb." Mercato said.

"These wall truly present no evidence of witnessed horrors." The Magistrate said.

After hearing this, Lucretia then immediately thought back to the night of the massacre and the horrors of the slaughtered people. Albinius saw that Lucretia was still disturbed by those memories.

"Such memories shall soon be cleansed from thought, never again to darken mind." Albinius told her as she nodded.

"I long for such a day." Glaber said.

"Let us hasten it with ample libation." Ilithyia said as she signaled a slave to bring them wine.

"I fear Mercato may lose himself in the bottom of a cup, and forget that we are of position." The Magistrate joked.

"I would never make spectacle of myself." Mercato replied.

"Come then! I would test the strength of your resolve. And my own as well!" The Magistrate said as they left.

"I have never beheld such sour Gallienus in such high spirits." Glaber said.

"This celebration already proves clever suggestion." Ilithyia said.

"To be made brilliant, if Spartacus' capture were to be announced." Albinius said.

"The gods may yet bless us this night with unexpected gifts." Lucretia said.

"Let us entreat them with wine and song! Our voices to carry to Olympus itself!" Varinius said as he walked into the party with Seppia and Seppius beside him and another noble next to him.

"This house once sat perched within its reach. I have worshipped here myself upon occasion." Cossutius said as he leered at Thessela and then looked at Lucretia who nodded to him.

"Good Cossutius. I had not heard you were in Capua." Glaber said.

"He comes for my games. And to remove himself from the prudish eyes of Rome." Varinius and Seppius told Glaber.

"Ha, both just cause." Albinius joked.

"Come. Let us enjoy spectacle." Ilithyia said.

"Truly a feast for the senses." Seppia said.

"Even I stand speechless." Varinius said.

"Ah, then I shall seize upon rare moment, to honor noble guest." Glaber said as he turned to face the guests. "Good citizens of Capua! Your presence here in this house once stood cursed is testament to your courage and faith. Faith not only in me, but in the body of the senate as well. Represented by beloved Varinius and noble Albinius." Glaber said as the crowd cheered and Varinius nodded back in respect.

"A man worthy of celebration for his generosity for providing distraction with games to ease trouble thoughts." Glaber said as they clapped.

"See how they admire you." Seppia told Varinius as he smiled back while Ilithyia look with jealousy and Seppius with jealousy as well.

"The girl takes your counsel to heart." Ilithyia whispered to Lucretia.

"And I repay your kind attendance with welcome news of retribution. My soldiers return with news of Spartacus' imminent capture..." He said as the crowd was shocked and then cheered for Glaber. "and offer in advance of the lives the few surviving remnants of his most trusted men." Glaber said as Salvius dragged the prisoner into the courtyard and made them kneel before Glaber. "These gladiators… these slaves, were responsible for the deaths of many of your noble kin. And they will play… with blood." Glaber said as he drew his sword as the guests cheered for their death.

"Praetor Varinius. Pressing concerns forced hand in preventing my men from presenting at your games. I offer you the lives of these enemies of Rome, to balm unintentional wounds." Glaber said as he handed Varinius his sword.

Varinius took the sword as guests cheered for blood and death as he made his way up to the gladiators. "Gratitude for this honor. And for your tireless pursuit of the villain Spartacus." Varinius said missing the look on Seppius face as he was eclipsed by both men tonight.

"Yet I cannot accept." Varinius said shocking everyone. "I cannot accept because to do so would rob the people of this city of deserved pleasures. Let these men not fall here tonight in honor of a single man, but in the arena before all of Capua!" He said as they crowd cheered as Ilithyia looked at the man with admiration that grew ten times more.

Line Break xxxxx

Night had come over the woods of the countryside. The moon was high in the sky, shining down through the trees as the only source of illumination. It showed Spartacus and the remained survivors trekking through the woods. Liscus led them as Naruto and Spartacus supported Nasir who was unconscious from his wounds. They were walking through the forest when they heard the rustle of water falling when Liscus spotted a small water fall.

"Water." He told them as they all hurried to get a drink. They dove for the water, drinking in as much as their bodies would let them to sate their thirst. Naruto and Spartacus laid Nasir down as Spartacus tried to get some water into Nasir's mouth while Naruto readied some more medicinal herbs.

"The boy fought well." Liscus said. "Would this were wine, to send him properly on his way."

"You speak of him as if already gone." Mira said.

"Then he speaks the truth." Fortis said.

"We have settled this." Spartacus told them as Naruto applied some of the now wet herbs to his wound to try and seal it up as best he could but he was still bleeding.

"Come to reason. Despite Naruto's efforts there is more blood upon the ground than yet within him. Even if we carry him, he will not survive." Liscus told Spartacus.

"But he will leave a trail. One that the Romans shall follow." Fortis said.

"We cannot just leave him." Mira said.

"No. We cannot." Liscus said as Naruto and Spartacus understood his thought.

"You would take his life?" Naruto asked.

"I would but sever dangling thread. It would be a kindness." Liscus said as Naruto and Spartacus stood up.

"You will not touch him." Spartacus told him.

"Then do it yourself. Put him to misery as you did Varro." Liscus said as Spartacus punched him in the face for saying that.

Liscus and Fortis had their swords ready as did Spartacus while Naruto activated his hidden blades ready to strike.

"Crixus. He survived worse. Against Theokoles. The boy too will live. If his wound is sealed with fire." Naevia told them.

"A fire would call the Romans down upon us." Liscus told her.

"Then we must be quick, and be gone before they arrive." Mira said.

"And if we are not?" Fortis asked.

"We do not have enough men." Liscus said.

"No. We do not. Find Agron and bring all to purpose." Spartacus told him. "We will follow as swiftly as we are able."

"I fear it will not be swift enough." Liscus said as he and Fortis left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, the party was still going strong, with the guests drinking more wine and mingling amongst each other while Crixus and the others were still in chains, staring at the Romans. Crixus was angrily staring at Lucretia as the two exchange glances while Seppius looked at them.

"Trussed as games awaiting slaughter, yet the man still eyes us as prey." Seppius said.

"The fire will soon be put from rebellious eyes." The Magistrate said.

"A fitting end to your games, Varinius." Mercato said.

"It shall be a day etched in memory." Varinius said.

"I cannot wait to see their blood spill upon the sands." Seppia said as Seppius was trying to hold in his jealousy of Varinius in getting his sister's affections.

"Nor I. Yet should they not fall here, in the very place they robbed our beloved cousin Sextus of his life?" Seppius asked while Varinius didn't like how Seppius was questioning his order.

"A man dearly missed. It is a pity he shall not be honored this night." Glaber said.

"Would the greater honor not be before all of Capua?" Ilithyia asked as Varinius smiled at her, taking his side.

"We are politicians, are we not? Let us come to middle ground, and see everyone satisfied. Choose a single man, and let us make sport of him in memory of your cousin." Varinius told Seppius.

"A most Judicious compromise." Cossutius said.

"Seppius is not the only one that stands injured. The gods themselves took note of the horrors inflicted upon Lucretia. And pluck her from the shores of the afterlife to voice their desires. Should she not choose what blood is shed beneath roof she once claimed her own?" Glaber asked.

"She has been most sorely grieved. If there are no objections?" Albinius asked.

"What mortal dares to defy the gods?" Varinius asked.

"Only one who would draw their wrath." Glaber said as Seppius moved and motioned Lucretia to pick.

"Varinius has seen fit to allow us a taste of blood to come. A single man, to be sacrificed to this house where so many lives were stolen by Spartacus and his jackals. To be chosen by its former domina, the gods themselves guiding her hands." Glaber said as the crowd cheered while Crixus knew that Lucretia would choose him.

Lucretia went up to the slaves, and walked by them as she made her choice and when she got to Crixus, she paused, taken in by the gods. "The gods have chosen. This one." She said pointing to Acer.

The guards unlocked his shackles as Crixus was shocked to see Acer chosen instead of him.

"We shall draw lots, and cut but shallow to prolong the game. Seppius to stand first, in honor of fallen cousin!" Varinius told everyone.

"Fuck the lot you Roman Cunts!" Acer yelled before Salvius punched him in the face three times as the Romans laughed as if he were an animal, being whipped into doing a trick. They then dragged him away into the room where the Romans would take turns torturing him. Everyone followed into the room to watch while Lucretia lingered.

Crixus was struggling in his chains, seeing the guards take Acer away, then saw Lucretia walk up closer to him.

"Do not think that the gods have shown you mercy. I but delay your passing, so that I may savior it." Lucretia told him.

"My life is gladly given. For Naevia's." Crixus said.

"She lives?" Lucretia asked surprised as Crixus chuckled.

"Far from your fucking grasp." Crixus said.

"News greeted with joy. I would have her hear of your final moments in the arena you held so dear. And the crowd which once cheered your name spitting upon you. And when you fall, it will not be as champion. But as a common slave. Absent honor and absent glory and your name forever lost to history." Lucretia said as she left as Crixus burned in anger.

The Roman guards strapped Acer to a pole so he was suspended off the ground and his feet and hands were tied together. Seppius was up first and took a small dagger to cut out Acer's tongue. The guards held Acer's head as Seppius grabbed his tongue and started to cut it off. Acer's screams of pain were muffled since his tongue was held out, and when Seppius cut it off, he screamed in pain as blood fell from his mouth.

Seppius held up the tongue as the Romans cheered and clapped, "Let this shit speak now of Romans!" He yelled as they applauded and he put the tongue on a tray and a slave took it away.

"First blood has been drawn! Who stands next?!" Varinius asked as Cossutius stood forward. "Remember, do not cut too deep. I would not deprive everyone fair turn!" He said.

"Varinius in town but a handful of days, and already outshines your husband." Albinius told Ilithyia.

"The man does exude presence." Ilithyia said in a lustful tone as she saw Varinius whispering into Seppia's ear as she giggled.

"The breast!" Cossutius yelled as he skin off Acer's left pectoral and held up the skin as Acer screamed in unimaginable pain.

"But your heart was always set upon Gaius." Albinius said.

"It is a deceitful thing that has led many astray. Yet the mistakes of youth need not forever haunt maturity." Ilithyia told him.

"You would see marriage dissolved?" Albinius asked.

"I do not hold such power. That decision lies in trusted father." Ilithyia said.

"Gaius is not without considerable fault. Yet it would not lend favorably upon our name. You carry his child, and he yet holds the position of Praetor." Gaius said.

"He is not the only one with such title." Ilithyia said as they looked at Varinius who was still chatting with Seppia.

"It would seem the gods favor less mature schemes. Strike it from your thoughts, as I have from mine." He ordered her as he left her and her rage build as she saw Seppia. Lucretia, glanced in her direction and saw she was staring at Seppia and had an idea.

Thessela keep the visage of obedient slave as the Roman nobles, one after another, sliced and cut Acer as he screamed in pain. She was throwing up on the inside, watching the horrendous tortures the Romans could inflict on someone, just because they thought they were better. She wished she could do something to help Acer but she couldn't or they would both be dead. Her only hope would be that she would get a message to Naruto and he and Spartacus would be able to mount a rescue attempt.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Spartacus and the others, Naruto had made a small fire so that they could seal up Nasir's wound. Nasir had loss a lot of blood, and was fading in and out of consciousness. They opened his shirt to get better access to his wound which was still bleeding.

"He is fading." Mira said looking at how pale Nasir got.

"Fetch something for him to clench between his teeth." Spartacus told Naevia. She went to find a branch or small stick.

Spartacus had his sword in the fire, heating it up to cauterize Nasir's wound as he and Naruto looked out into the forest, looking for any sign of a Roman advance.

"When it is done, we must smother fire and move quickly." Spartacus said.

"I have seen that look. And the blame it inflicts inward." Mira told him.

"None other deserve it." Spartacus said.

"We chose to do this. Even fucking Liscus." Mira said.

"Glaber does not send his men against Liscus. He sends them against me. And all suffer because of it." Spartacus said.

"Yes. It is because of you, that we are free." Mira said.

"Death and loss is a price to pay for freedom, but it is one I would gladly give my life for, for freedom and for you, brother." Naruto said, Spartacus looked at Naruto, and smiled slightly at Naruto's dedication.

They then heard Nasir groan and looked to see him waking up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We must close your wound." Spartacus told him.

Nasir then looked to his side to see a small fire, "I am to be branded with fire. As a true gladiator would."

"You have earned your place among the brotherhood." Spartacus said as Naevia returned with a stick for Nasir to bite down on. "Hold him down." He said as Mira, Naevia and Naruto held Nasir to the ground and put the stick in his mouth as Spartacus removed his sword from the fire.

"Do not cry out." Spartacus said as he placed the sword against Nasir's flesh. The heat from the blade, sizzled and cauterized the wound as Nasir's muffled screams of pain from the burn eventually caused him to slip into unconsciousness.

"The fire quickly!" Spartacus said as Naruto smothered the fire with dirt and Naevia and Mira checked on Nasir.

They stayed silent, looking out into the woods, seeing if their fire had drawn any attention to them. They then heard some yelling in the distance, which caused them to panic.

"Take my sword! Go!" Spartacus told Mira as she grabbed his sword and she and Naevia left while Naruto helped Spartacus carry Nasir on their shoulders. They followed the girls with Nasir on their shoulders and Naruto with his bow in his hand, just in case.

They were running through the forest for a while, keeping an eye out for any sign of a Roman patrol. When they were running through forest, Naruto slowed down as the others slowed down as well wondering what Naruto saw. Naruto looked out into the distance, Spartacus saw Naruto's expression and knew that Naruto heard something so they signaled Mira and Naevia to stay back as they put Nasir down against a tree.

Spartacus had his sword out while Naruto drew an arrow and put it on his bow and pulled it back, ready to shoot. Mira was behind Spartacus with Nasir's sword in her hand while Naevia was behind Naruto. They were all ready and waiting for a Roman attack as Naruto slowly stepped forward when they heard a twig snap to there side. They turned to see Liscus walk forward and Spartacus and Naruto lowered their weapons.

"Where's Fortis?" Spartacus asked.

"We avoided one squad of Romans. A second we could not. I lost Fortis in the woods as we fled." Liscus told him.

"Which direction?" Naruto asked.

"The one in which you travel in." Liscus told them.

"We shall break to the west, and hope to miss them before righting course." Spartacus said.

"And if we do not?" Liscus asked.

"Then they shall learn that a wounded animal may yet bare teeth." Spartacus said as they shook hands and Naruto nodded in respect. Spartacus and Naruto grabbed Nasir, and the group continued through the woods.

Line Break xxxxx

Repeated cutting, slicing and horrendous torture, left Acer bleeding and groaning at the massive amount of injuries he had. His body was flinching, after all of the injuries he had received while the Romans continued to laugh.

Varinius handed the sword to Seppia, "Come, it is your turn."

"I have never held one before. My brother would not allow it." Seppia said as they turned to see Seppius with a raging jealousy painted on his face.

Varinius chuckled, "Well, then it falls to more experienced hands to guide you. Come." Varinius said as he placed the sword in her hands and got behind her. He hugged her from behind playfully as Seppia giggled while Ilithyia's and Seppius's jealousy turned into an inferno.

"You do not care for your masters affections?" Glaber asked Seppius as he stood beside him.

"I am slave to no man." He replied.

"Yet you bow and scrape toward Varinius' purpose." Glaber said.

"But aids me in pursuit of Spartacus." Seppius said.

"I would have done so as well. Absent attempt to fuck your sister. Magistrate, a word." Glaber said as he left, leaving Seppius to stare at his sister with incestuous love.

Varinius guided her to Acer, "Now place the tip against flesh, and feel it part at your desire." He said as he let her do it by herself.

She chuckled and laughed like a spoiled little girl who just got a gift and was ready to thrust the blade when Acer titled his head, shaking in pain and stared at her causing her to stop. She saw the pain that he was in and, staring directly at the slave as she was going to hurt him, caused her to stop.

"I…. I cannot. Apologies." Seppia said causing Varinius smile to turn into a frown of anger at her disrespect.

Ilithyia took this as a prime opportunity and walked forward and grabbed the blade from Seppia. Seppia was forced back, shocked at what was happening.

"Our honored guest asks too much of inexperienced hands." Ilithyia said as she thrusts the sword deep into Acer's stomach which caused massive amounts of blood to spill out and Acer died. Everyone was shocked and surprised she did that while Seppia was taken back by what happened and the position she was in.

"Your wife does not shy from taking life." Magistrate said to Glaber.

Ilithyia pulled the sword out of Acer and handed it to Seppia who was experiencing a great deal of embarrassment in front of everyone.

"That is how you sate desire, for love or vengeance. Without hesitation." Ilithyia said as Varinius smiled. Everyone clapped and cheered for Ilithyia while Seppia felt the waves of inadequacy and embarrassment crash onto her.

Out on the balcony that looked over Capua, was Albinius looking out at the city, enjoying the peace of the night. Lucretia then slowly walked out behind him onto the balcony so as to not disturb or shock him.

"It is a sight, is it not? All of Capua laid at your feet." Lucretia told him.

"It is not the view, but quiet respite from celebration that draws me." Albinius said.

"And I have shattered it with prattling tongue. Apologies." Lucretia said as she walked out.

"Linger. I would not sweep you from perch you once called your own." Albinius said stopping her.

"It seems a lifetime ago I called it so." Lucretia said.

"Time flees from us all. Leaving regret for what might have been churning in our wake." Albinius said.

"I fear we share much in such regard. A husband lost. A wife…" "Dearly missed." Albinius interrupted her.

"Let us turn to common joy, of friend and daughter." Lucretia told him.

"Ilithyia. The name fails to lighten troubled thoughts." Albinius said.

"Give them voice, and see them fly to the heavens." Lucretia said.

"I have not the lungs to shout so loud." Albinius said.

"Then whisper desire to me. And I shall entreat the gods to see them satisfied." Lucretia told him.

"Your counsel would be much appreciated." Albinius said as Lucretia smiled.

Back with the rest of the guests, the party was still going strong as more wine was consumed and the nobles were freeing themselves of any lingering doubt. In one room, Varinius was chuckling as he was talking to two young ladies on his arms. The ladies adored him and were giggling. Unknown to Varinius, Seppius was watching from a distance as his sister was next to him, crying her eyes out over Varinius' rejection of her affections and how quickly he found new interests.

"You overreach. And hot tears burn in result. Turn from him. And dry your eyes." Seppius said she was crying. "Let us leave this fucking house. And see memory of this night fade in warm embrace." He said as he kissed her.

"Yes, brother." Seppia said as they left.

Varinius and the ladies on his arms were walking through the villa as he was talking about Marcus Crassus. The most wealthy man in all of the republic and how he knew the man. Ilithyia then appeared and Varinius sent the ladies to fetch more wine so he and Ilithyia could talk.

"You eye flits from young to younger still. If celebration stretches, I fear to discover you with a newborn clutched in hand." Ilithyia joked.

"Ilithyia, I would not see my jest towards Crassus reach his ear." He told her.

"And what do you offer to purchase my silence?" Ilithyia asked as Varinius smiled.

"What is it you seek? Favor for you husband?" He asked.

"I have secured many for him over the years. Perhaps it is time to place myself in higher concern…"She said as she moved next to him.

"It would be well deserved." He replied.

"Why do you chase after simple little girls, barely formed of breast?" she asked.

"They are unencumbered. Of marriage… and obligation…." He said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"And if a woman you equal stood removed from such?" Ilithyia asked as Varinius was taken back by her question.

"We speak in ever tightening circles." He said as he slipped his hand down her dress. "I would see them come to a point." He said as he pushed his fingers into her womanhood causing her gasp in the euphoric feeling running throughout her body. Her breathing became labored as she felt her pleasure soar each passing second.

"My father never favored Gaius. If a more suitable husband with equal title and greater promise were to make his intentions known… " Ilithyia said as Varinius smiled.

"You play a dangerous game." He said as he thrusts his fingers in deeper causing her to gasp.

"With stakes worth the risk. Your name… wed to my father's… power and wealth to rival Crassus himself…" Ilithyia said.

"Gain your father's approval to dissolve your marriage… and fine me as wet with desire as you now stand." He said as he pulled away and left smiling at her, leaving her in lust and yearning more for his touch. She smiled as he left, knowing her plan was working more and more to claim Varinius.

She walked through the villa with a smile plastered on her face from Varinius' declaration at his desire to marry her should her father dissolve her marriage with Glaber. Now that he said he would, she hoped that her father would now consider her proposal. She smiled at Glaber, keeping her wifely image intact as she saw the guest indulging themselves. She asked Mercato where her father might be and he pointed her to less crowded area in the back. She saw a room and pulled back the curtain but what she saw shattered her smile.

She saw her father lying on a bed with his robes disheveled, as Lucretia was riding on him with the top of her dress undone. Both were grunting and moaning as Ilithyia was shocked to see her father in such a state and it was one more reason to terminate Lucretia.

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus, Naruto, Liscus, Mira, Naevia and an unconscious Nasir were still trekking through the woods. Nasir was still unconscious as Spartacus held him while Liscus led the way with his sword out and Naruto behind him with his bow. They were slowly walking in a line, looking behind them every now and then just to make sure they weren't being followed. Naruto had an arrow ready to fire as they were walking past a pair of trees when Liscus felt some liquid hit his shoulder.

He then looked up and was shocked to find out where the liquid came from. "Fuck the gods." Liscus said as he looked up and everyone did the same.

Everyone looked up to see a beaten, bloodied and dead Fortis with his hands tied, hanging from a tree with a symbol carved into his head.

"Fortis." Spartacus said as everyone began to worry that the Romans were closer and they got to another member of the rebellions. "Back the way we came." Spartacus said as they walked back the way they came.

As they were backing away, they heard shouts in the distance and they knew that the Romans had found them. Then from the east, a squad consisting of 10 Roman soldiers came running at them. Spartacus put Nasir against a tree as Naruto fired an arrow, hitting a Roman through the eye, killing him.

"Stay Back!" Naruto told them as he deflected a Roman sword strike and then pulled an arrow from his quiver and stabbed it in the Romans neck, killing him. He then pulled out another and shot it at a charging Roman and nailed him right in the heart.

Spartacus then drew his sword and deflected a sword strike and cut off the Roman's sword hand. He then stabbed the Roman to the ground. Liscus was fighting two Romans and was able to slash the stomach of one Roman and back hand another away so he was able to stop the charging Roman. He then threw the charging Roman over his shoulder and onto the ground. He punched the roman three times on the face and just as he was about to stab him, Liscus was stabbed in the stomach by Ashur.

"Liscus!" Spartacus yelled, seeing a brother fall. He then turned to face off against another soldier. Naevia saw Ashur and was immediately remembered of the horrors he inflicted upon her. Naruto having just killed another soldier with a knife slash to the throat saw Liscus fall, drew and fired and arrow at Ashur. But Ashur managed to duck just before it hit him and the arrow hit the tree next to him.

Spartacus was slashing at a soldier but his sword was knocked out of his hand by a shield so he fought bare-handed. He punched and threw the soldiers into one another until he disarmed one soldier, taking his spear as well. He then grabbed the soldiers dagger and stabbed the soldier in the face. Naruto, having killed his last Roman ran to aid his brother. He drew two arrows and shot them at one soldier, hitting him in the chest. Spartacus then speared a running soldier, but the momentum caused Spartacus to fall back and the soldier to flip over him causing the spear to break in half.

Marcus, seeing Spartacus on the ground charged but Mira grabbed a sword off the ground and ran after him. Before Marcus could strike, Mira slashed at him but he blocked it and punched her straight across the face. And before Marcus could turn to attack, he was hit with an arrow to the shoulder while Spartacus spun on the ground and stabbed Marcus in the side with the spear. Marcus crawled away, holding his side in pain as Ashur came and took Marcus away.

"Did I not fucking warn you?!" Ashur told Marcus as they fled.

Naruto joined Spartacus back to back as the two fought off the remaining four Romans. Naruto drew his two daggers and deflected sword strikes, then sliced their knees and finished with slices to the throats and stabs to the back of the head. Spartacus wielded the spear and whacked and stabbed the remaining two Romans.

Ashur was dragging Marcus away from the fight and set him against a log to examine the wound. Marcus and Ashur looked at the wound, and it was bleeding.

"A serious wound. But you should life if—" "Call the remaining squad." Marcus interrupted Ashur. Ashur looked at Marcus in frustration at his stupidity in dealing with the gladiators.

"It will not make a difference. Spartacus is possessed by the gods themselves—" Spartacus is here! Bear Arms!" Marcus yelled out, interrupting Ashur while Ashur tried to shush him.

"You will draw them to us!" He told Marcus.

"And we will fight until the last drop of Roman blood—" Marcus was silenced as Ashur put his hand over his mouth.

"I am not a Roman." He told Marcus as Marcus struggled to break free. "And I will not fucking die this night." He said as he used a dagger and stabbed Marcus in the side and Marcus fell back, dead.

Spartacus just pulled his sword out of the throat of a dead Roman and Naruto shot an arrow at the final soldier, killing him. They then turned their attention to a gasping and bleeding Liscus on the ground.

They moved to his side, "We must move before more come." Spartacus said as he and Naruto tried to get Liscus up but Liscus stopped them.

"I am done running." Liscus said as Naevia moved to his side and they saw the bad sword pierce on his chest. "Do not fucking let this be for nothing. Live… and see many Romans fall…" Liscus said before the life left his eyes and he died.

Spartacus patted the dead Liscus on the arm as a final farewell to his brother. He then got up and grabbed some spare weapons off the ground while Naevia kneeled down to Liscus and closed his eyes, crying at the loss of another one. Naruto got next to her and put his hand on his head and recited a death prayer he often gave to the dead.

"Go forward, friend, unburdened and unafraid. Requiescant in pace. (Rest in peace)." Naruto said as he and Mira comforted a crying Naevia.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the villa in Capua, the party was drawing to a close as many of the guests were leaving. Lucretia walked out of one room, fixing her hair and her dress from her love session with Senator Albinius.

"You really believe this will save you? Maneuvering my father's cock inside you?" Ilithyia said as she appeared from the corner.

"You mistake intent—" "Do not attempt to twist fucking word to advantage. I will not be placed beneath your heel again, you withered cunt." Ilithyia said interrupting Lucretia.

"You think so low of me?" Lucretia said offended as Ilithyia was not believing her ruse.

"Based upon lasting memory of blood and betrayal." Ilithyia said.

"I have done many things to hurt you. Because I was jealous. Of your position and our beauty. Your youth. Moved by base passions which served only to wound my own heart. I would do anything, Ilithyia. To erase injury my actions have caused." Lucretia told her.

"You remember what happened between us?" Ilithyia asked.

"I remember everything." Lucretia told her as Ilithyia's eyes widened in realization.

"Do not think I will be so easily threatened." Ilithyia told her in anger.

"Again, you mistake intent—" Lucretia said but Ilithyia smacked her across the face hard, knocking her to the ground.

"Mistake is yours." Ilithyia said in anger as her face showed the same insanity she had when she killed Licinia. She then forcefully grabbed Lucretia and began choking her. "I will dash you head against the stones as I did Licinia… with tales of how you lost wits and came to me."

"Your father—" "Will not mourn the passing of a faded whore." Ilithyia interrupted Lucretia's attempt to stop her and was about to smash her head.

"He will dissolve your marriage! That is the reason I took him into my thighs. To sway him to your cause of wedding Varinius." Lucretia said causing Ilithyia to stop. "That is what you desire is it not?"

"Even if it were, why would my father be moved by serpent's tongue?" Ilithyia asked.

"The gods speak through me. He sees wisdom in their counsel. I did it for you, Ilithyia. To secure future for you and your child." Lucretia said as Ilithyia thought about what she was saying. "I would mend rift between us. One torn by my own foolish hands." Lucretia said as Ilithyia finally left go of Lucretia's neck and cupped her face.

"Perhaps it is I that have been foolish." Ilithyia said as she touched Lucretia's scratch on her mouth causing her to wince in pain. "To ever doubt such dear friend was blessed by the gods." Ilithyia said as she lovingly kissed Lucretia on the lips and when they separated from the kiss, they smiled as the two were friends again.

Glaber was seeing his guests as they left the party with the last few guests being Varinius and Albinius.

"Laughter and drink as done much to dispel darkening gloom." The Magistrate said as he bid Glaber a goodnight as Albinius and Varinius went up to Glaber.

"You stand satisfied then?" Glaber asked Varinius.

"in all things." Varinius said as he held his hand out and the two shook hands. "Let us set past aside, and look towards deserving future." Varinius said as Glaber agreed .

"Words of significant worth." Albinius said as Lucretia and Ilithyia walked into the room. "Come, I would break more with you before sleep claims us." Albinius said as he and Varinius left. Ilithyia walked up to Glaber with a smile on her face.

"Apologies for earlier doubt." Glaber said as he kissed her cheek. "This evening has proven most advantageous."

"Yes. I long to see what dawn shall bring." Ilithyia said as Glaber left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the countryside, the sun had risen, starting a new day. The morning fog had settled as birds sang and the morning sunlight shown through the trees. Naruto and Spartacus dragged Nasir as Mira and Naevia followed behind them, everyone breathing heavy from exhaustion from moving the entire night. They then stopped for a little and saw their destination in the distance.

"Vesuvius." Spartacus said as everyone smiled that they were closer.

"How far?" Naruto asked, huffing a little from the constant running.

"Half a day's journey." Spartacus said.

They then heard shouting and yelling in the distance as everyone looked into the distance, scared and exhausted from the fighting.

Naruto then made a decision, "Go." He said shocking everyone. "Take Nasir, find Agron and live my friend. I will hold them off as long as I can and rejoin you." Naruto said handing Nasir off to Mira as he grabbed his bow.

"No. I will not let you fight them on your own." Spartacus said to Naruto. He then looked at Mira, "Take Nasir. We will join you when we can."

"No. I stay by your side." Mira said in determination.

"Naevia." Spartacus said as Naevia put Nasir against a tree and she was next to him with a dagger out.

Spartacus drew his sword as Naevia wielded one as well. Naruto drew his bow out and prepared an arrow. Spartacus looked at Mira and nodded as the two were ready to fight to the death and he then looked over at Naruto who moved in front of Naevia and Nasir. Naruto looked over to Spartacus and both nodded to each other, in respect. The figures closed in on the group as everyone readied their nerves to fight. Naruto readied to fire his arrow at the first soldier that came into view but as the figures drew closer the sun revealed them not as Roman soldiers but to be Agron and Donar and the rest of the rebellion.

Agron smiled as he saw everyone that was still alive, Mira started to tear up seeing everyone again and that they were safe. Spartacus lowered his sword and relaxed as the others came up to greet them and make sure they were ok. Naruto lowered his bow and leaned against a tree and slid down to sit, as he breathed in relaxation. He threw his head back as he breathing slowed down. Agron patted Spartacus on the shoulder as he then moved to check on Nasir who was against the tree and saw Naevia leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder as she cried tears of joy that she was safe.

Spartacus turned to see Vesuvius in the distance and wondered what the next day would bring.

**End of Chapter 4 Empty Hands**

**Hoped you guys like the chapter. I know it's been a while but since I started school again, I'm not going to have time to update as much as I use to but I will still update whenever I can. For Naevia and Naruto, I'm going to have a sort of brother/sister sibling relationship.**

**Next Chapter, Libertus. Crixus and the others face execution by Gannicus who has come back for Varinius' games. Spartacus, Naruto and the others plan a daring rescue attempt to save their brothers. **

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry. **

"**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan. **


	6. Libertus

**Here is the fifth chapter, Libertus. Spartacus and Naruto saved Naevia, Mira and Nasir were able to evade the Romans made it to Vesuvius to rejoin Agron. The Romans have enjoyed their fun with drink and killing Acer but now Varinius holds Crixus and the others to be executed in the arena. **

**Naruto in Capua**

_Despite the loss of many gladiators, Spartacus and Naruto were able to rescue Naevia and have now rejoined Agron at Vesuvius. Meanwhile, Crixus and the others await their execution at Varinius' games. _

**Libertus**

_In the arena of Capua, gladiators were fighting to the death as the crowd raged on, cheering for blood. Swords and spears clashed, as shields were splintered and dented and blood flew around and stained the sand of the arena. The crowds cheered and stomping echoed through the stands, throughout the whole arena. The latest fight between a standard sword and shield gladiator against a spear and the crowd cheered and shouted as the fighting continued. _

_The spear stabbed into his opponent as blood squirted out and the crowd went ballistic. The gladiator who was stabbed, pulled the spear out as the crowd cheered even more and he ran at his opponent but his opponent blocked the strike, spun around and stabbed the gladiator in the back with his backup sword. Blood squirted out as the gladiator as he fell down dead and the crowd cheered even louder. The winner shouted loud, soaking in the praise from the crowd as the nobles in the special box clapped. _

"_A fine showing." Varinius said, watching the match._

"_To be forever remembered by adoring crowd. As will the name Varinius, who bestows such generous gifts." Albinius said as he then looked at his daughter who smiled._

"_Indeed. He shall never be forgotten." Glaber said in distaste of the man._

"_Same cannot be said for all men." Ilithyia said as the others chuckled. _

"_Would that more stood your equal." Seppia said amorously._

"_A pity there is but one of you, so soon recalled to Rome." Seppius said._

"_A brief yet profitable stay. Your games have given the city much needed distraction in these dark times." The magistrate said. Then the horns blew signaling the next part of the games. _

"_The executions begin." Lucretia said._

"_A glorious finale to our stay at Capua." Albinius said._

"_If only Spartacus were among the condemned." Mercato said._

"_The man shall be put to grass soon enough, Mercato." Glaber said in frustration._

"_My men move towards this very purpose." Seppius said pompously. _

"_Until such a time let us send a message, punctuated in blood." Varinius said as he stood up to address the crowd. They cheered for him as he stood up, then he waited for the cheering to subside before he spoke._

"_Hannibal stands at our gates! A phrase used to invoke fear among the children of Rome. A specter of the Carthaginian animal who besieged this city with terror and death many years past. Yet as is the fate of all enemies of the Republic, Hannibal pasted from this life as the end of a Roman Sword!" He yelled as the crowd cheered even louder. "A fate that will one day be shared by the rebel Spartacus!" _

"_Was it not your distant relative, Appius Claudius Pulcher, who failed to defeat Hannibal in the first battle of Capua?" Cossutius turned to Glaber and asked._

_As Glaber thought for a second, Ilithyia wanting to put him down, answered, "It was." She said as the others chuckled. _

"_The gods have yet to bless us with such glorious sight. Yet they grace us with portent upon horizon! Three of Spartacus' most trusted men, their deaths to serve as warning to all who would challenge Rome!" Varinius said as one of the gates in the arena opened and Oenomaus, Crixus and Rhaskos walked out. The crowd booed at them, throwing insults and food at them as they walked out onto the sands, with their hands chained and with crappy swords. _

"_Their blood to be shed ad gladium by the warriors whose victories this day have earned them position in the primus! Yet who shall lead the forces of Rome? Who deserves such storied mantle? There stands but one! The only gladiator from this fair city to ever earn his freedom upon the sands! A true god of the arena! I give you… Gannicus!" Varinius announced as Crixus and Oenomaus where shocked to hear his name. _

_The gates on the other side of the arena opened to show the gladiators who won in the primus and Gannicus. The Celtic gladiator and former champion of the house of Batiatus and now freed man stood in the front with gladiator armor and his dual swords. He walked forward into the light of the sun as raised his arms up and the crowd cheered as their former champion returned to the sands. _

"_Why would he do this?" Crixus asked, seeing his friend ready to kill them._

"_Because he's a man without honor." Oenomaus said._

_Gannicus and the other gladiators walked towards the prisoners and when they were close they halted to wait for the signal to begin. Gannicus led the others and they stayed behind a few feet as he saw his old friends and the look of shock on their faces. _

_He then faced his brother, Oenomaus, "We at last face each other upon the sands. As Melitta always feared." _

_Oenomaus stepped closer to Gannicus, his hold on his sword tightening with anger, "Is it true? Did you lay with her, the night she left this world?" He asked._

_Gannicus looked conflicted at the horrible memory of that night and he part in it. "Oenomaus—" "YARGHHHHH!" Gannicus was interrupted as Oenomaus attack him with his sword. The others fought as Crixus and Rhaskos fought back. _

Line Break xxxxx **One Day Earlier**

In the woods surrounding the great Vesuvius, Spartacus, Naruto and the rebellion were moving through the trees to find a place to rest. Spartacus and Naruto were leading the group as they then stopped near a tree to rest for a second. Naruto handed Spartacus some water as he drank and thanked his brother. Agron then joined the two and spoke.

"We should not have torn our forces. If we had been present with you at the mines…" "Even more would lay dead within its tunnels." Spartacus said, interrupting him.

"Mistakes were made on both sides." Spartacus said as they saw Nasir, on a moving wooden gurney, being carried by two others. "Let us place them behind us, or risk finding them repeated."

The continued to march on until Naruto heard a noise. He signaled Spartacus and everyone stopped and became very quiet. Naruto looked out into the woods to see if he could spot another Roman advance but instead saw Kurama running for him with Donar and the other scouts.

"We have found something." Donar told them as they followed. Donar and Kurama led them to a part of the forest and showed them an area where they could rest. At the bottom of one side of the mountain was an old abandoned temple.

"Finally, the gods fucking show favor." Agron said.

"Let us see to what extent." Spartacus said as he nodded to Naruto who understood.

"Kurama, let's go." He said as he and Kurama then went to scope out the temple with the others behind them.

They neared the entry way and Kurama sniffed away, trying to find a foreign scent or a scent of a Roman company. Normally he would bark loudly if he smelled or felt a bad presence but he just walked in. Naruto looked at Kurama confused at this and followed him with his bow and arrow ready. Spartacus and the others followed him as they entered the temple to find it abandoned and worn down. Old trees littered the courtyard and broken pieces of wood and rope were on the ground as the roof of the temple was half destroyed.

Naruto and Spartacus followed Kurama who was sitting on the top of the steps and didn't seem to care. They looked around and saw that there was no one there. Spartacus nodded to Naruto and they relaxed.

"Bring the others." Naruto told a gladiator as he left to get the rest of the rebellion. "Search for weapons. Something may have been left behind." He said as Donar and the others went into the temple.

Agron patted Spartacus on the back happily, "A roof over our heads." He then looked up to see half the roof gone, "Ah, mostly."

"We shall take rest, consider future." Spartacus said.

"There holds none for you in my fucking temple!" A man yelled as he came out of the temple and aimed at them with a bow. Agron, Spartacus and Naruto immediately prepared to defend themselves with Naruto pointing his bow and arrow right at the attacker.

Then Donar and the others came back and unsheathed their weapons, ready to take the old man out.

The man chuckled, "So, the gods finally fuck me to the afterlife. Care to join me?" he asked as he pointed his arrow at Spartacus.

"We seek only shelter." Spartacus said as he lowered his sword. "Nothing more."

"Spartacus—" "You are Spartacus?" the man asked.

"I am." Spartacus replied.

"Then I mistake fucking for Blessing!" the man said as he laughed and lowered his bow. The other did so as well, but were still ready to attack. The man offered Spartacus and the others to stay in his temple as he talked with Spartacus, Naruto and Agron.

"This temple has remained absent worship for many years." The man said as he showed them his storage room with food and wine. "It does not offer much in the way of comforts, but I would share what I have." He said as he uncorked a jug of wine and handed it to Spartacus.

"Gratitude." Spartacus replied as he moved to grab the jug but Agron stopped him.

"You would trust wine and words from a Roman shit?" Agron said, still not trusting the man.

"And what are you?" The man asked Agron. "A Gaul, by your lack of manners?" He said as Agron was angry at that statement.

"I am not fucking Gaul!" Agron said as Naruto held Agron back. "I am Agron, from the lands east of the Rhine."

"And I am Lucius, a Roman of the Caelian clan. A pleasure to make fucking acquaintance." Lucius said as he drank his wine.

"Why are you here, Lucius?" Naruto asked.

"I did have more esteemed lodgings once. A villa. Land, horses. A family. Struck from this world by Sulla's black heart." Lucius said in anger.

"Sulla?" Agron asked.

"He too was a Roman. Yet marched upon his own people. Punishing any who dared to defy him!" Lucius yelled in anger and threw his jug of wine at the wall, shattering it.

"Your eyes seem to brighten, when you heard my name. Unexpected from a Roman." Spartacus said.

"The ones I held to heart were slaughtered by the same. They stand no kin to me now. And yet the man who would make them suffer, I would gladly call brother." Lucius said as he held his hand out and Spartacus shook it.

"You could not have made speech before swilling he last of the wine?" Agron joked as everyone laughed.

"If I had known you were for this temple, I'd have stocked it to the fucking rafters!" He yelled, then remembered what he heard a few days ago. "I though the lot of you fallen in the mines of Lucania." He said as the others were shocked to hear that.

"Where have you heard such tale?" Spartacus asked.

"In the streets of Neapolis, frequented for trading. The city is afire with news of your defeat. The only survivors to be executed at Varinius' fucking games." Lucius told them.

"Survivors?" Naruto asked.

"Give names." Spartacus said.

"I know only that three stand for the sands… and one by word marked as the undefeated Gaul." Lucius said.

"Crixus?" Naevia asked, causing the others to turn their heads to see her in the room. "He yet lives?" She asked.

"Only to see sun break dawn once more. The games come to an end when it sets. As do the lives of your men." Lucius said.

Line Break xxxxx

In Capua at Glaber's villa, Crixus, Rhaskos and Oenomaus were in their cells awaiting for their execution. They then saw a group of soldiers moving through the halls with Salvius in the front and Ashur behind him. Crixus banged the gate as he saw Ashur pass, who smiled back, seeing Crixus in the cell. They then saw two other soldiers carrying a dead Marcus on the gurney.

"Spartacus yet evades death." Crixus said.

"While we fucking embrace it." Rhaskos said.

"As I will embrace Naevia. When she is returned to my arms in the afterlife." Crixus said and then looked at Oenomaus. "Where Melitta awaits you."

"I long for a reunion. And the answers it will bring." Oenomaus said, not knowing that on the outskirts of Capua, a hooded figure entered the city. On his pack, was the Rudis, a wooden sword given to a gladiator that proves he longer stands a slave. The figure was in fact, Gannicus, the Celtic gladiator who won his freedom.

He walked through the city where he met Mercato, who arranged for him to come to Capua. "How you will stir the crowd! Tales of the prowess of Gannicus yet fill the air, rivaling those of Hercules himself." Mercato told Gannicus as the two were walking through the city.

"His labors were rewarded with immortality. Fortunate for you I seek more earthly payment." Gannicus said.

"To be provided upon completion of your services." Mercato told him.

"I find myself light of coin. A few dropped in hand would anchor purpose." Gannicus told him.

"Of course." Mercato said as he gave Gannicus a few coins. "I would not wish to see wind carry you aloft short of the appointed hour."

"I shall see it done." Gannicus said.

"It will be glorious spectacle! Come, I would present you to the Magistrate and Praetor Varinius himself." Mercato said.

"Let them gaze upon the legend in the arena, with the rest of the howling mob. I am for wine, and the embrace of questionable women." Gannicus said as he left and Mercato chuckled.

Back at the villa, Glaber came down to see Marcus' dead body and asked what happened.

"How did he fall?" Glaber asked.

"We came upon Spartacus and his men while giving chase. The villain himself delivered grievous injury." Ashur told him.

"And yet you stand before me, drawing breath." Glaber said.

"I came to your tribune's aid, pulling him away to staunch life flowing from wound." Ashur said, explaining his efforts.

"Noble effort. Bearing no fruit." Glaber told him.

"Praetor—" "Send word to Senator Albinius. Spartacus will not be among the slaves executed at tomorrows games." Glaber told Salvius, interrupting Ashur.

"And the Syrian?" Salvius asked.

"Oh, he will yet have chance to afford himself in battle. In the arena, to be executed with the other worthless slaves!" Glaber said in anger.

"No, Praetor, I beg of you!" Ashur said as the guards took him. "Praetor!" Ashur yelled as he was being dragged away.

Senator Albinius was with his daughter and Praetor Varinius as they received the message from Glaber.

"Yet another disappointment. Spartacus evades poor Gaius once again." Albinius said.

"I fear your games will suffer from the Thracians absence." Ilithyia said.

"Good Mercato assures me grand spectacle. I would not have your husband's failure dampen spirits." Varinius told her.

"As I would not have him remain so titled." Ilithyia replied.

"The very purpose of our gathering. News of your desires toward loving daughter lifts heart. Yet we must proceed with caution. I would not have Gaius aware of our plans until presented with dissolution." Albinius told them.

"Let us take leave, and further discuss how to proceed." Varinius told Albinius.

"I long for constraints to be shed, and our fortunes returned to Rome." Ilithyia said.

"As I long for you by my side, holding position of wife." Varinius said with a smile as he left.

"Remove encumbrance as discusses and we will see this proper end." Albinius told his daughter who nodded.

"Encumbrance?" Lucretia asked Ilithyia as Albinius left.

"I am to untether myself from unfortunate lineage." Ilithyia said,

"You would see your child never born?" Lucretia asked shocked.

"A necessary thing. To ensure a more worthy heir." Ilithyia said as they left.

Thessela followed her Domina as they left to continue on with the rest of the days activities. She was finally able to send out a message to Naruto this morning. She wrote a message about everything that has happened, including the details about when the executions would take place tomorrow. She hoped that Naruto would be able to come and rescue the gladiators but that was only hope.

Line Break xxxxx

The sun set and the moon shined in the sky as darkness set over Vesuvius. Fires were lit in the yard as everyone was eating and resting from the travels. Naruto was outside, smiling as he saw everyone more relaxed and safe. He placed Nasir inside and used what little medicinal herbs he had left to tend to his wounds. Naruto was worried but Nasir was strong, he would pull through. Naruto was also uneasy about the news concerning Crixus and the others. To face execution, perhaps death in the mines would have been an better fate.

He then walked outside the walls, keeping a watchful eye out for anything in the forest. He then heard a eagle cry and looked up to see a carrier eagle, Thessela was able to send a message. Naruto whistled and the eagle swooped down and landed on Naruto's arm. Naruto undid the knot on the eagles leg and read the note. As he read what was written, Naruto got an idea. He ran inside and handed the note to Spartacus and the two quickly brainstormed.

Inside the temple, Naevia was tending to Nasir using the medicine Naruto gave them. She was cleaning his wound and then redid the bandages.

"I am in your debt." Agron said as he walked in behind Naevia. "Spartacus told me what you have done for Nasir. If it were not for you—" " It is because of me that he lays near death." Naevia interrupted him.

"They never should have come to the mines." She told him.

"I did what I could to stop them." Agron told her.

"Would that you had done more." She told him.

"Naevia…" "The hope of seeing Crixus again was all that kept me alive. Each day I begged the gods to see him to my arms. And this is how they fucking answer? By allowing his touch, only to be ripped from it forever?" she said as she began to cry.

"He would not be swayed from attempt. None of them would." He said as he looked at Nasir.

"I wish Lucretia had taken my life. Then Crixus would not have sacrificed his for something soiled and ruined." She said as Mira then walked in.

"Spartacus calls for you." She told Agron.

Spartacus and Naruto were on the top of the steps of the temple. They were watching as the others were tending to food and clothing. Kurama was laying on the ground next to Spartacus as he was scratching his head. The two had discussed what Thessela told them and they would use it to their advantage. Spartacus then saw Agron and Mira walk up to him.

"Nasir?" Spartacus asked.

"He yet fights." Agron told him.

"As do we all." Mira said.

"The Romans would have it believed otherwise. Lucius tells of spreading word of how we are all but defeated." Spartacus told them.

"Let them come. And find assumption false." Agron said.

"We should not wait for such as day. Nor see our brothers fall in the arena." Spartacus told them as Agron and Mira looked at him crazy.

"You would lay attack on the arena?" Agron asked.

"Our numbers are low. More so of men capable with sword." Mira told him.

"A thing known by Glaber and his soldiers. They would never think us to make attempt." Naruto told them.

"For good fucking reason." Agron joked.

"Who is more familiar with the arena, than men who have fought upon its sands? Or spies who show us an opportunity." Spartacus said as Naruto handed Agron the letter he got from Thessela. Agron then handed it to Mira and they both nodded.

"What are your thoughts?" Agron asked about his plan.

"These executions serve as message. That Rome will smother any flame that burns against it's rule. I would send message of our own. One that will ignite the hearts of all yet enslaved." Spartacus told them.

In Ilithyia's room at the villa, she was sitting on her bed with a small red vial in her hands. She was sitting there, just staring at the vial and rubbing her stomach and thinking.

Lucretia then walked in and saw Ilithyia frozen in thought. "It is a heavy burden. Stilling life that grows inside you." Lucretia said.

"I had thought deed of lighter concern. I don not know why I pause." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"A woman will always be moved to protect her child." Lucretia said.

"Yet it must be done." She said as she stood up and uncorked the vial.

"Perhaps it wise to delay the act. Your absence at the games will draw notice." Lucretia said.

"My absence?" Ilithyia asked.

"I have forced silphium on many slaves, to rid the House of Batiatus of unwanted burden. You will sicken. And bleed. For many days. I will attest such to your father, if he so presses for reason for staying hand." Lucretia said.

Ilithyia then thought for a few seconds and smiled at Lucretia. "You prove wise counsel." She said as she corked the vial and placed it in her jewelry box.

"A service I would continue to provide." Lucretia told Ilithyia

"Do you wish to accompany me to Rome?" Ilithyia asked.

"I wish only to be at your side." Lucretia said as she held Ilithyia's hand.

"There is yet much of the past between us. Let us see if there is a future." Ilithyia said with a smile.

Ashur was chained to the wall in his cell in the ludus. He then heard noise outside he cell door and then it opened. "Be quick." A guard said as Lucretia then walked in.

"Ha, at last she comes." Ashur said.

"Other matters have drawn my attention." She said as the she looked at the guard who nodded and resume his watch.

"I would see it towards current fucking plight." Ashur said as he stood up.

"Do you think that I would allow you to perish upon the sands? After all you have done for me? I will break words with Glaber—" She was interrupted when Ashur tried to move forward but the chains rattled as they kept him in place.

"He places blame for Spartacus evading capture. He will not listen to you." Ashur said.

"Yet he will heed the will of the gods, as he has so graciously in the past. I shall whisper of them. Of how you were returned to us from dark woods with a purpose. Of how the gods yet have use for you. As do I." Lucretia said.

"What would you have of me now?" He asked as she looked to make sure the guards weren't listening then leaned in.

"There's a red vial secreted among Ilithyia's jewelry. I would see it's contents with water and bitter herb." She told him.

"I've seen such red vials within this house before. And witnessed their effect." Ashur said.

"And when none are presented, it will be taken as a sign that her child must be born." Lucretia said.

"A task easier seen by your own hands. You are close to her, and move freely throughout the villa." Ashur said.

"The risk of discovery is too great. Ilithyia must be given no reason to doubt me. Or all will fall to ruin." Lucretia said.

"And how am I to do such a thing." He said in frustration as he moved forward but the chains kept him stuck. "Even free of bondage I am no spirit, able to pass through fucking gate."

"Was I not the Domina of this house? She said as he pulled out a key from her robes. "Gates part in remembrance…" she said as she handed him the key.

"And if I am discovered?" Ashur asked.

"Do not be." She said.

"I will see myself freed of bondage. At any cost." He said as she smirked and left back to the house.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebellion, Spartacus, Naruto and the others consisting of a small group were preparing to leave for Capua. Naevia went up to the group, knowing what they were planning on doing.

"Is such a thing possible?" She asked, hopeful.

"I would see it so, or fall with Crixus in the arena." Spartacus told her.

"If the gods yet care, may they speed your return." She said.

"We shall come back with Crixus, Naevia." Naruto told her as she smiled and hugged him.

"Where do we go?" They heard and saw Nasir walking, holding his wound.

"Nasir!" Agron said, happy to see him alive and went to check up on him.

"Give me a sword. I will join you." Nasir said.

"I would have you rest a while longer." Spartacus told him.

"This time you stay. And I go." Agron said as he kissed Nasir.

Naruto kneeled on the ground to Kurama who was anxious to go with Naruto. "Kurama, stay here with Naevia and protect her." Naruto told him as Kurama whined, not being able to go.

"You cannot come with us, stay here and protect her my friend." Naruto said as he scratched Kurama's head. Kurama barked and licked Naruto's face and then moved to Naevia's side who then smiled and pet Kurama.

"We must move." Naruto told everyone as they finishing getting ready and prepared to leave. Spartacus and Naruto were walking towards the exit as Mira spoke.

"The boy cheats death. Perhaps it is a sign." She said.

"We cannot rely on omen. We must take strength in just cause, and bring it to bear." Spartacus said as Naruto patted his shoulder and nodded. Spartacus saw everyone else gathered together to see where they were going.

"You have all heard whispers of what we attempt. I would overtake soft voice with bold words. We are for the arena in Capua." He said as the others were shocked to hear this.

"And if you do not return?" one of the slaves asked.

"Lucius Caelius knows these lands. If we are too long from you, I would ask that he show you safe path. Far from the reach of Glaber and his soldiers." Spartacus said as Lucius nodded yes. "We have suffered wound and loss. We have been divided. Yet we are free. A thing beyond price. A thing I would see condemned brothers embrace once again. And in the doing of it, spread word to every slave yet beneath heel that even the mighty Republic bleeds when struck!" He told them as they cheered.

Back in Capua, the nightlife was in full swing with many of the men in Capua, at the whore house. One such man was Gannicus, who was resting for his big day tomorrow. He was in one corner of the building, thrusting into a whore. The owner of the house put a jug of wine on the table next to Gannicus and looked at him. Gannicus grabbed a coin on the table and gave it to him and the man left.

Gannicus resumed his thrusting as the woman moaned, as he breasts jiggled up and down as he kept thrusting in an out. His tempo increased as she moaned louder, "You fuck like a god.." she told him as he thrusts once more and came in her and she came as well. She fell back, her chest moving up and down as she breathed while Gannicus removed himself from her and put his pants back on.

She sat back up and put her gown on as Gannicus grabbed a cup and the jug of wine and sat to have a drink. "I would share a cup… to regain sense…" she told him as he handed her a cup of wine. "I have not seen you here before, have I?" she asked.

"I've been many years from Capua." He replied.

"What brings return?" she asked.

"I come for the games." He told her.

"I wish I could see them." She said.

"I would trade place. You stand upon the sands and I will drink and fuck until the gods take me." He said as she realized something and saw his Rudis.

"The sands? You are Gannicus! The gladiator who gained his freedom!" She said excited.

"A shadow of the same." He said.

"I've never heard of another who's won the Rudis. May I touch it?" She asked as she grabbed it from his pack and looked at it. "These markings… they tell of your victories?"

"They tell of glories, long forgotten." He said as he took it and looked troubled as he read the writing.

"Why do you carry it, if it troubles mind?" she asked.

"It must always remain at my side, even in the arena. Proof that I am no longer a slave. Reminder of choices made while I was yet one." He said remembering what happened during his time as a gladiator. "Let us put talk behind us. I would fall to bed. Wine and the memory of your thighs to brace against coming day." He joked as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

The sun shined high as the city of Capua was a bustle with excitement for the final days of Praetor Varinius' games. Back in the villa, Crixus, Rhaskos and Oenomaus were chained as their prison cell opened and they were dragged out. They were moved to the training ground there a group of soldiers were there to escort them to the arena. Crixus saw Ashur come out of a cell but instead saw his chains undone and then looked at Lucretia who was above them in the villa and chuckled, knowing she did something to spare his life.

"It is a blessing. To be forever removed from this fucking house." Crixus said.

"May it crumble in our wake." Oenomaus said.

"See them delivered to the arena, prepared for execution." Glaber told Salvius.

"Praetor." Salvius responded as he led them to the arena.

"Praetor!" Ashur called out getting Glabers' attention. "Apologies, I would have words."

"You draw breath only because Lucretia cautions the gods yet foretell of your worth. Press me, and see prophecy ignored." He warned Ashur.

"I but wish to fulfill it, this very day." Ashur said, causing Glaber to stop.

"Speak then, and let us gauge divinity." Glaber told him.

"My eyes fell upon most curious sight, witnessed from my cell. Your wife's slaves stealing through the night. In her hand, a thing familiar to me. One I fear you may have no knowledge of." Ashur said.

Ilithyia was walking through the villa on the way to her room to get ready to head to the games.

"See the litter well stocked with water and wine. I would not stand before Varinius parched from this fucking heat." Ilithyia told her body slaves.

"Yes, Domina." They replied.

She walked into her room to see Glaber's back. He was staring at the wall.

"Gaius." She said as Glaber turned to her. "I thought you for the arena with your men."

"Have the gods ever beheld such beauty?" Glaber said as he looked at her.

"You flatter." She said.

"Leave us." He told her slaves and they did.

"We will be past the appointed hour." She told him.

"They will wait. As I have waited, for blessings longed for…" He said looking at her stomach.

"It will be a glorious day." She said.

"One you would see never arrive." He said as he opened his hand to reveal the red vial of silphium. Ilithyia was shocked to see he found the vial but tried to keep up the innocent façade.

"Gaius—" "Do not fucking attempt lie!" he yelled at her.

"I know what I hold. And the intent it carries!" he yelled as he threw the vial against the wall. "Why?"

"Because you are not worthy of an heir. You are not worthy of me." She said.

"Have we drifted so far? From the love we once held?" He asked.

"It is a speck upon distant shore. Too small to draw notice." She said.

"I will hold my child in my arms. And you will play part of dutiful mother and wife." He told her.

"I will not." She said.

"You will do as your husband commands!" he told her.

"Then I pray Varinius gives them with softer voice!" she told him.

"Varinius?" he asked.

"My father dissolves our marriage in favor of more promising opportunity. I return with him to Rome at the close of the games." She said.

"You conspire against me." He said in anger.

"We do what we must, in face of growing disappointment." She said.

"I will have words with your father." He told her.

"To what end? He allowed you my hand only because I begged with teary eye, wet with thoughts of love. They now stand dry. A desert deprived of rain." She said.

"Is there nothing left between us?" He asked, teary eyed.

"Memories only. Yet they too shall fade. Come. Let us present ourselves as husband and wife. For the last time." She said as she left and Glaber was frozen, seeing his life and his future crumble before him.

Line Break xxxxx

Spartacus, Naruto and the others in the group made it into Capua. Spartacus and Naruto were able to come up with a plan that might be able to work and save the others. The whole plan came down to surprise and keeping a low profile. Spartacus had the idea to sneak into the arena using the waste water that is used to dispose of the dead bodies. There the rest of the plan came down to circumstance and luck, but Naruto gave them some _explosive_ help.

Naruto stealthily moved throughout the city, sticking to the shadows and the roof tops to make it t the arena. Luckily, everyone was at the arena, so he was basically invisible. When he made it to the arena, he would climb up to the top stands and take a eagle eye view of the sands. But he needed to time it right since there were Roman guards patrolling the gates. If he was spotted, the entire plan would be ruined.

When he saw a gap large enough for him to take, he ran past the guards and hid behind the walls, waiting for them to walk on by. He then climbed up the side of the coliseum until he reached the top of the stands. He saw that there were four guards, he would need to deal with them, but he couldn't risk using his bow and having them fall so he would need to use some poison darts.

He got close to one and then used the dart to kill him, but placed him leaning against the supports to make it look like they were still alive. Once he did that, he just waited for the signal. He saw that everyone was getting restless at the delay of the games, including the nobles.

"The crowd has turned to sour mood." The Magistrate said frustrated.

"We can place no blame." Mercato said.

"Except perhaps upon call of delay." Cossutius said.

"Apologies." Ilithyia said as she and Glaber entered the box with her body slaves behind them. "My husband found himself distracted by unexpected concerns."

"Matters of great import then, to keep honored guest and all of Capua waiting." Albinius said.

"It was of pressing nature." Glaber responded.

"I would condemn such transgressions to distant past, and turn eye toward more deserving future." Varinius said as he looked at Ilithyia.

"Such thoughts kept sleep at bay." Lucretia said.

"I pray the conclusion of this day bring you comfort. As you have brought to all touched by your divine presence." Albinius said as he smiled at Lucretia.

"Let us begin, and see it come to pass." Varinius said as he stood up to calm the crowd. "Citizens of Capua! We gather this day to witness and end to the storied games of your humble editor, Publius Varinius." He said as he soaked in the crowds adulation.

"And in their closing, know that I have not forgone the mores of noonday execution. But rather, find tradition exalted to position of the Primus! And each contest that leads us to it shall determine which men stand worthy to deliver the justice of Rome!" Varinius announced as the crowd cheered. "Let spectacles of blood no longer hold pause! Enter Mycter! Samnite!" he said as one gladiator came out with his shield and sword. "Enter Abiron! Murmillo!" He said as the other gate opened to reveal a gladiator with a sword and shield.

"May the gods bless us with a day forever etched upon memory. Begin!" He signaled as the gladiators engaged one another. The gladiators engaged in combat as swords clashed and blood flew around the air. Mycter was able to disarm Abiron, and even though Abiron grappled and punched, Mycter was able to break his leg. Abiron crawled away as Mycter walked forward as the crowd cheered kill. He grabbed Abiron's head and slit his neck as blood flew off the sword and drenched the sands.

Everyone cheered as the gladiator died, except for Glaber who was still troubled by Ilithyia and was trying to figure out a way to stop her.

The fights continued on as more gladiators stood on the sands. Shields were splintered as swords and spears clashed, with the more skilled opponents declared the victors and allowed the privilege to execute the prisoners. Naruto watched as the crowd cheered on for more blood and death, uncaring that these were people that were dying but to them they were nothing but slaves. Naruto was disgusted by them and couldn't wait for the arena to burn to the ground.

He used his scope to get a better view of the noble box and saw two guards and Thessela. Naruto didn't want to risk her being there anymore, especially after what they were planning on doing. Right after he parted from Spartacus and the others, he went to his contact, and got a horse and Thessela's assassin robes and weapons. As soon as the signal went off, he would immediately rescue Thessela from Ilithyia, knowing the chaos would give him the perfect opportunity to get her, he just had to wait and time it just right. And after they were done, he would leave with her and use the horse as an escape.

Thessela also was disgusted by what she witnessed. She saw as the nobles cheered and clapped with enjoyment watching people die and couldn't wait for the day she would be free from her bondage. She just hoped that Naruto got her message and would arrive to save the day. She looked up at the higher stands and walls where the guards were posted and saw one cloaked figure, on the top wall. She smiled, knowing that no Roman could climb up there and that the guards weren't moving, meant they were dead. Naruto arrived and she was happy he got her message.

"A display to shake the heavens!" Mercato said.

"You possess a gift for the pairing of gladiators, Mercato!" Seppia told him.

"Have you ever considered plying such trade in Rome?" Varinius asked him.

"You honor me, Praetor. Yet my fortunes are tied to Capua." Mercato said.

"Is it your intent to spirit away everyone of note?" Glaber asked, in resentment towards the man.

"I have thoughts toward but a few." Varinius said as he looked at Ilithyia.

Glaber huffed in frustration as he drank more wine. Lucretia saw the hatred and resentment that Glaber held, much more then usual.

"Your husband's eyes betray darkening storm." Lucretia whispered to Ilithyia.

"He has made unfortunate discovery, within my bed chambers." She told her.

"Unfortunate indeed." Lucretia said shocked.

More of the fights of the day continued on as many more were killed and the crowd's appetite for blood was only increasing. For the dead, they were chained, and dragged out of the arena, through the inner chambers of the arena to the disposal room where the bodies were dumped and discarded. As the bodies were dragged away, Crixus, Oenomaus and Rhaskos were brought to the gates to await for their execution.

In the disposal room, the butcher was slicing up the dead bodies to make it easier to dispose of them. Cutting of limbs and collecting the intestines and organs to dump into his sewer line. While he wasn't looking, Spartacus slowly emerged from the water and quickly killed the disposal worker, snapping his neck. Agron and Donar then dragged and killed the Roman soldiers standing guard as Spartacus shut the door.

The horns sounded, signaling the start of the executions, as soldiers pilled onto the streets. The two dead Roman guards from the disposal room were disrobed and Agron and Spartacus assumed their mantel to blend in and to appear on the sands. "Three against an army? I do not care for you odds." Donar told them.

"You will see them towards our favor." Spartacus told Donar as he nodded. He then turned to Naevia, "You are clear to your purpose?" He asked.

"We will see it done." She told him.

"It gives strength. Knowing you stand with me." He said.

Spartacus and Agron then put on their helmets and marched out of the room to head to the gates.

"We must work quickly." Mira told them as they grab the jars and pots of tar in the room.

"If any of you hold faith in any gods, now would be the time to fucking entreat them." Donar said as they got to work.

Varinius was addressing the crowd to introduce the slaves to the execution as Oenomaus and the others were waiting.

"For many years, I have dreamed of my return to the arena." Oenomaus said.

"It is an honor. To stand beside you on the sands." Crixus told him.

Salvius then walked up to them, "Your time has come." He said as two slaves handed them sword. They saw that the swords were dull and blunt.

"They give us swords, absent fucking edge." Rhaskos said.

"Absent hope of victory as well." Oenomaus said.

"Let us prove them fools for giving us swords at all." Crixus said, wanting to die fighting.

The gates opened as they walked out, ready to fight until they died. Spartacus and Agron, walked through the halls in disguise and joined a company of Romans at the gates. They go in line at the front of the gates, waiting for them to open, as they heard the cusses of the crowd and saw Crixus and the others on the sands. The gladiators were getting their armor and weapons ready as Gannicus then walked in and stood at the front with the others behind him.

"This day grants undeserved honor. I have longed to share the sands with Gannicus, the greatest champion ever to enter the arena." One of the gladiators said to Gannicus.

"There stand no champions here. Only men and their fates." Gannicus said as a slave helped him secure his armor. Spartacus then saw the Batiatus brand on his arm.

"You are from the House of Batiatus?" Spartacus asked as Agron was shocked to hear this.

"A lifetime ago." Gannicus replied.

"And now you take to the sands, to claim the lives of your brothers?" Spartacus asked in disgust.

"If they must fall, I would see them to honorable death. Given by one who yet holds them to heart." Gannicus said as the gates opened and he walked out.

The crowd cheered as their champion returned to the sands and Lucretia smiled, seeing Gannicus, knowing he would be able to kill Crixus. After the gladiators entered the arena, the soldiers followed behind them in front of the gate. Spartacus and Agron stepped out and saw the crowd cheer and the odds they were up against. Spartacus looked up to the top stands and saw the hooded figure that was Naruto. He nodded to him as Naruto saw Spartacus nod to him through his scope. He nodded back and moved directly over the noble box to get a better shot at the guards. He then took out his bow and prepared an arrow, waiting for the signal.

Spartacus also saw Glaber, and had to control his anger and focus on the rescue mission. Agron looked around, seeing the number of Roman soldiers in the arena, and was starting to get scared.

"I begin to question fucking plan." Agron whispered to Spartacus.

"We are committed. Steel nerve, and be ready for—" Spartacus was interrupted as Oenomaus engaged Gannicus.

Oenomaus slashed at Gannicus in anger, as Gannicus blocked and parried and slashed at Oenomaus who used his chains as a shield. Crixus engages three other gladiators as did Rhaskos but Rhaskos wasn't as skilled and was sliced on his arm.

"She was my wife!" Oenomaus yelled as he kicked out Gannicus' leg, causing him to fall and his Rudis fall out of it's sheath. "And you my brother!" He said as he was about to stab but another gladiator came and pushed him away.

Gannicus got back up and pushed the gladiator away from Oenomaus, "He is mine!" He said as the two former brothers fought.

Mira, Donar and the others were running through the hallways of the arena until they found their desired spot.

"This is the place." She told them as they poured the tar on the wooden supports that held the stands up.

"You there?!" A guard yelled as he saw what they were doing. He and another grabbed their swords to attack them.

Mira then grabbed on the bombs Naruto gave her, lit the wick with the torch and then threw it at them. It exploded in a puff of fire as the fire burned hot and stuck to their bodies. They screamed in pain as the fire also hit the tar on the floor which caught them as well. They screamed and flailed in pain as the fire consumed them until they died.

Back with the executions, Crixus was doing a good job of staying alive as he rolled and dodged and lethal strikes, but he was one against three. One sword did knick his shoulder as he rolled away. A gladiator charged at him, but Crixus rolled on the ground, causing the gladiator to fall forward. He then dodged an axe swing as he used his blunt sword to block.

Lucretia was watching with excitement as she saw Crixus squirm and bleed. "The Gaul finally nears his end." Ilithyia said, looking at Lucretia.

"A fate long overdue." Lucretia replied.

Crixus was able to dodge and use a gladiator as a shield avoiding a deadly axe strike. He got back up and blocked a spear thrust but was whacked in the face by a shield. Rhaskos was facing three as well, blocking and dodging strikes but was kicked forward by a spearman. He then rolled out of the way from a net throw and got back to fighting.

Spartacus and Agron saw the crowd cheer but the signal had not gone off. "They take too long." Agron said.

"We must wait, or see effort failed." Spartacus told him, as they endured watching their brothers fight to survive.

Naruto was also getting anxious, waiting for the signal. He wanted to help but Spartacus had told him before he needed to wait or the whole plan would fail. "Great Grandfather Hashirama, pray that I be fast and accurate." Naruto prayed to his ancestor for aid, hoping to make sure everyone got out alive.

Gannicus and Oenomaus continued to fight as both were pretty even. "I never wanted to feel what I felt for her!" Gannicus told his brother, seeing the rage in his eyes. "I never wanted any of this!" Oenomaus then attacked as the two fought to kill one another.

The crowd cheered, so engrossed in the fight, not noticing the small traces of smoke coming up from their seats.

Rhaskos was fighting but unfortunately got caught in a net. He tried to take it off and fight but he was too tangled. Crixus was struggling against an axe as he looked over to Rhaskos and saw him get pierced with a spear. Then he got a sword stabbed into his spine as he screamed out, with blood falling from his mouth.

"Rhaskos!" Crixus yelled seeing his friend die.

"Fuck." Agron said, seeing Rhaskos die.

"Wait." Spartacus told him.

The fire had spread to many of the support columns in the arena as Mira and the others continually threw in tar, to speed up the process.

"It's not working fast enough!" Donar yelled.

"The chains! Wrap them around the supports." Mira told them as they took spare chains and hooked it on the burning support.

Crixus then disarmed the axe men and attacked a gladiator but was stabbed in the side with a spear. Lucretia was shaking with anticipation of seeing Crixus die. Ilithyia saw this and placed her hand in hers to calm her. Crixus continued to fight as blocked a spear swipe but was slashed on his side by a sword, causing him to fall on his back.

A spearman stabbed at him but he rolled out of the way and then rolled again, disarming the gladiator. He then grabbed the spear and thrusts the attack gladiator in the side. But then a gladiator came to his side and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then another kicked him in the face as the crowd cheered on. Naruto wanted to help Crixus, but he needed to wait. "Come on, come one, Mira."

"Pull!" Mira yelled as everyone pulled on the chain on the support. "Pull!" She yelled again as they pulled as hard as they could while another hit the bottom with a wooden beam, to speed up the process.

Oenomaus and Gannicus continued to fight as Gannicus pushed him toward the banner on the wall in the arena. Oenomaus was able to disarm and throw away one of Gannicus' sword and now the two were on more even terms. But Gannicus was able to knock Oenomaus' sword away and then kneed him in the face, knocking him on his back. Gannicus readied his sword, as he stood above his brother.

"I will send you to her arms, brother." Gannicus told him.

"Pull!" Mira yelled again as they pulled one more time and the support column fell.

The wooden support beams and structure gave way as they fell down and a whole section of the arena seats fell with it. The people in those seats screamed as they met a blazing death. When this happened everyone stopped, shocked at what happened and wondering what was going on.

Then one after another, the other supports that were on fire broke and the rope holding the seats up crumbled as more and more rows fell into the inferno. Everyone was screaming in horror, trying to get away and save themselves. The nobles were in shock to see what happened as another group of seats fell and the banner supports with it, falling on top of Gannicus and Oenomaus. Naruto saw what happened and immediately released an arrow, killing a soldier in the arena. He then loaded another and shot at a gladiator near Crixus.

"Now!" Spartacus yelled as he unsheathed his sword and ran to help Crixus while Agron unsheathed his turned with one swipe, sliced two Roman necks.

Spartacus ran forward, towards Crixus and slid on the ground and cut off the leg of a gladiator that was in front of him. He then got up and sliced the neck of another that came after him.

The fire raged on as another set of seats and people were dropped into the inferno. The destruction shook the noble box as they panicked in fear.

"What's happening?!" Seppia cried out.

Naruto saw this and decided now he needed to get Thessela, before something else happens. He jumped off his perch and ran down the seats and stairs and saw the divider wall between the noble box and the regular seats. He parkoured up to that and saw inside the noble box that Thessela was right there. He jumped over and kicked Mercato forward as he landed in the box.

The nobles were scared at what happened and who this hooded figure was. Naruto drew two shurikens and threw them at the necks of the two Roman guards. Glaber stood up and grabbed his sword but Thessela then grabbed a wine jug and smashed it on his face, knocking him back. Ilithyia was shocked to see her body slave do this, but saw the face of loyalty she had was gone. Varinius stood up as well moved to attack but Naruto kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Mercato got up and grabbed a knife on the floor and turned to attack but Naruto blocked the stab, and used his hidden blades and stabbed him in the neck.

Mercato gurgled as blood came out of his wound and mouth. Naruto then shoved him off and threw him on the floor and he grabbed Thessela and they jumped out of the noble box and back into the stands, just as some wooden beams came down on the box, and blocked the entrance.

Rubble and the burning flag that was on the beam fell on the nobles as they got themselves free and coughed at the smoke.

"Mercato! Mercato!" Seppius called out but saw Mercato, dead on the floor.

"Mercato!" Seppia screamed as she cried.

Naruto and Thessela jumped back into the stands as they moved up the stands to the higher platform.

"Naruto, what in the gods name are you doing?!" Thessela asked, as she saw the destruction.

"Putting an end to a horrible place, and saving someone I care for." He said as Thessela smiled.

"You there, halt!" They heard as they saw a group of Roman soldiers who were guarding the stands, charge at them.

Naruto unsheathed his katana as Thessela grabbed his two daggers and they attacked the Romans. Naruto blocked a sword strike and used his hidden blade and stabbed the Roman in the neck. He then parried a slash from the other Roman, punched him in the face and slashed his sword across the soldiers neck. Thessela used the daggers and blocked the sword strike, she slashed the Romans arms, punched him in the neck and delivered a stab right into his head. She then ducked under a sword swipe, stabbed him in the stomach, and then again in the heart.

After they killed the Romans, Naruto moved Thessela up to the platform as she looked out for somewhere to jump and he got his bow back out.

Spartacus took off his helmet, revealing himself to a wounded Crixus. "I would see us gone from here, brother." Spartacus told him. (Happening as Naruto goes to save Thessela)

"Kill them!" Salvius ordered as he and the other guards attacked.

Spartacus back handed Salvius in the face with his helmet as he blocked the strike from a gladiator. Agron came running up, blocking a sword strike from a Roman, punched him in the face and threw him aside. Spartacus locks swords with a gladiators, and then jumps, hooking his legs on the gladiators head and spun, knocking them both to the ground. Another gladiator tried to stab Spartacus but he just thrusts his sword in the stomach of the gladiator. A Roman attacks Crixus but Crixus dodges, and wraps his shackled on the Roman's head and snaps it. Another soldier ran up behind him but Crixus turned to see him stagger in pain from an arrow to the shoulder. Crixus then grabs a sword off the ground and stabs the Roman. He looks to the stands to see Naruto and a woman in the stands, with Naruto having his bow out.

Agron quickly dispatches another two guards with his sword as Spartacus evades a trident thrust, grabs the trident and then slashes the gladiators stomach, causing his intestines to come out. Spartacus then stabs the final gladiator in the stomach with the trident, spins and uses the tridents handle to block a sword from a Roman and then slices the knee of that Roman. Spartacus rolls away and gets back up to see Glaber in the noble box with the others trying to put the fire out.

Spartacus and Glaber meet each other's glances as Spartacus grabs a spear off the ground.

"Spartacus!" Glaber says in anger.

Spartacus then heaves the spear through the air, narrowly missing Glaber as it nicked him in the face and goes right through Cossutius.

The women, scream in terror as they saw Cossutius take a spear in the shoulder. "Cossutius!" Varinius yells as Cossutius falls to the floor dead.

Spartacus, sneered seeing his spear miss but turns to kill another Roman. He slices the neck of one and is about to kill another but he is killed with an arrow through the throat. Spartacus looks up to see Naruto with his bow, next to a woman. Crixus then strangles a Roman on the ground as Lucretia, sneered in anger that he was still alive.

"The path is clear!" Seppius said as they all started to funnel out and leave.

Albinius yanks Glaber toward his face in anger, "Spartacus once again makes fool of you. Your days in the Senate have found their end!" He tells Glaber as he pushes him away and then leaves.

Crixus then stabbed the Roman in the neck he was choking but before the second Roman from behind could kill him, Spartacus threw his sword and hit the soldier in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Spartacus looked back to the box to see Glaber gone and his chance for revenge gone.

Agron killed the last Roman as he took off his helmet. "Spartacus! We must move!"

"No, we must find Oenomaus!" Crixus tells them.

"This way." Spartacus says as they leave. Spartacus nodded to Naruto who nodded back.

Naruto sheathed his bow and grabbed Thessela. They both ran off the platform and leaped of faith, into a nearby hay stack.

Glaber was moving through the collapsing hallway of the arena when he saw Albinius pinned under a wooden beam.

"Gaius… help me please." Albinius begged.

Glaber grabbed the beam and with all his strength lifted it off Albinius who coughed. But soon Glaber remembered what Albinius said and his conspiring with his daughter. "I'm not the fool you and your daughter think me." He told Albinius. He then dropped the beam on Albinius' face and hear a squish. He did it again, but much harder, and smiled at the removal of a threat and then quickly left.

Spartacus, Agron and Crixus ran to see an unconscious Oenomaus and Gannicus standing over him with a sword. They prepared to fight until Crixus came up and saw Gannicus.

"Help me with him." Gannicus told Crixus as the tossed his sword aside and the two got Oenomaus up on their shoulders and ran through the path back to the sewer line. Spartacus looked back at the collapsing arena, and smiled seeing it fall to ruin.

After the leap of faith, Naruto and Thessela quickly left the hay with Naruto leading Thessela to the horse. Luckily everyone was so focused on the burning arena that they weren't paid as much attention. When they turned the corner of one street, they saw the horse but three Romans as well. Naruto handed Thessela some throwing knifes and both threw them at the Romans, killing them. Naruto then threw a shuriken at the rope, keeping the horse parked and cut it. He then jumped up on the horse with Thessela jumping next and sat behind him, they rode off. She held on as the horse galloped through the streets and then rode past the gates of Capua.

Mira, Donar and the others were leaving as well, going back through the sewage water line they used to get in. The others dove in but Mira stopped and Donar turned to her.

"Go. I will follow." She told Donar as he dove in.

She was waiting for Spartacus and the others to come. Through the smoke, a Roman soldier appeared, he turned to see her moved to her but then Spartacus came up behind him and slit his throat.

"Spartacus." She said as she smiled, seeing him alive. Crixus and Gannicus then came through with Oenomaus and so did Agron.

"I've had my fill of games. Let us leave this arena forever." He told her as they dove into the sewage line.

Line Break xxxxx

Outside the arena, the people were in panic, as some tended to the wounds of others while others got buckets of water to douse the fire and many were crying at what just happened. The nobles from the box made it out as Varinius ordered Seppius.

"Gather your fucking men!" He told Seppius.

"Come. I would see you safe to villa." Seppius told Seppia, completely ignoring Varinius as they left.

Ilithyia then looked around and noticed her father wasn't with them. She turned to see Glaber walking towards them. "Gaius… where is my father?" She asked.

"He has fallen, at the hands of Spartacus." he told her as she her knees went weak over the news. Varinius and Lucretia were both saddened by his death. Glaber comforted Ilithyia as she cried over the lost of her father.

"We will survive this. Together. As husband and wife." He told her. She realized that she was stuck with Glaber. She looked at Varinius who realized this as well and left.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and Thessela only moved a few miles away from Capua, as they stopped at they rallying point he and Spartacus agreed they would meet if they survived.

"You could have left me there for a few days more." Thessela said from behind a tree as she changed into her Assassin robes that Naruto gave her.

"And let you spend yet another day with those people." Naruto told her, looking away as she changed.

"I would have been fine." She told him.

"I would not risk it. Having you free from those people gives me peace of mind." He told her.

"And now that I stand by your side?" She asked as she stepped out from the tree dressed. She was wearing her Assassin's clothing with her hood down for now. She had a dark blue and white color scheme and some leather armor on her shoulders and knees and the assassin symbol on her belt. She had one hidden blade, since she preferred using one, a bow and a quiver of arrows, some pouches that held knives and smoke bombs. She also had two dual scimitars on her back as he primary weapon. (**Google: Female assassins creed 3 costume, it should be the third one that come up, It's the one Jessica Nigri cosplays/ that's her basic costume**)

"I feel better knowing you are by my side, as the Romans march against us, there is no one I would have with me." He said as she smiled and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist as they kissed.

"And I will not leave your side, unless told so." She told him after the kiss ended.

They then saw Spartacus and the others arrive and saw a bleeding Oenomaus.

"Naruto, come we should move." Spartacus said.

"Right, put him here." Naruto told Crixus as they put the unconscious Oenomaus on the horse for the journey to Vesuvius.

Crixus then noticed the woman next to Naruto and recognized her. "You are the body slave to Ilithyia." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Peace, Crixus. Thessela has been my contact in Glaber's house for some time." Naruto told him as Crixus lowered his sword.

"A discussion for a later day, come we must keep moving." Spartacus said as everyone moved on to the temple at Vesuvius.

**End of Chapter 5 Libertus **

**Hoped you guys like the chapter. I had Naruto rescue Thessela earlier because she will be a great help to the rebellion and I wanted Naruto to have some early romance. He needed someone to have a romance with while everyone else has someone. **

**Next Chapter, Chosen Path. The rescue of the others does great for the morale of the rebellion but Gannicus brings some doubt to the group. Glaber rallies his forces and Ashur gathers a group of skilled warriors. **

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry. **

**I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan. **


	7. Chosen Path

**Here is the 6****th**** Chapter, Chosen Path. After the fall of the arena in Capua, the rebellion morale is at an all time high but the knowledge that Rome will strike back and Gannicus's arrival with the rebellion, tension rises.**

**Naruto in Capua**

_After the rescue of Crixus and Thessela from Roman hands and the fall of the arena, morale is at an all time high for the rebels. Gannicus ponders the ideals and movement of the rebellion. Back in Rome, Glaber consolidates a new force to bring Spartacus to justice. _

**Chosen Path**

In the villa at the bottom of the slopes of Vesuvius, the rebellion was resting and eagerly awaiting news of Spartacus and the success of the mission to the arena in Capua. Then one scout of the group ran into the outer courtyard yelling, "They Live!" He shouted as the rest stood up to see Gannicus, Thessela and the other gladiators carry a bloodied and unconscious Oenomaus with Spartacus right behind them.

"Fetch water and cloth to tend wound!" Spartacus ordered as the others were curious to know what happened.

"What news?" One of them asked as Donar, Agron and Mira walked in.

"The arena is burned to fucking ground. With many Romans among the ashes!" Agron yelled as the people cheered.

"What of Rhaskos?" Chadara asked.

"He fell as all men should." Donar said.

"With sword in hand and blood upon his thoughts." Agron told them as they cheered.

"You suffer no wound?" Nasir asked Agron.

"The gods favor me, little man." Agron told him.

"Call me that again… and they shall turn from you." Nasir said as they laughed and shared a kiss.

Gannicus and the others led Oenomaus into one of the rooms of the temple so Thessela and Lucius could tend to him.

"Can he be healed?" Spartacus asked as Lucius and Thessela looked him over.

"We shall do our best." Thessela said as she grabbed some medicinal herbs.

"Nasir had but a single wound. This man beyond what should warrant life." Lucius said.

"His name is Oenomaus and he is more than common man." Gannicus told him.

"Lets pray the gods hold him in equal esteem." Thessela said as she applied some bandages to Oenomaus' wounds. Naevia was watching them take care of Oenomaus and was worried for his life but then heard a gasp and turned to see what she couldn't believe.

She saw Naruto, supporting and helping a wounded Crixus up the stairs of the temple. She was frozen in shock, thinking that this was a mirage or a dream. Naruto then nodded to her and Crixus thanked Naruto for the aid and slowly walked towards Naevia and she did the same. She then sped up and the two embraced one another after being apart for so long. Both were crying tears of happiness that they were back in each others arms.

"Do I yet dream?" Naevia asked, wanting to make sure this was real.

"If so, I would never have you wake." Crixus told her as the two kissed.

Soon everyone wanted to know what happened so Donar sat by the stairs as the others surrounded him and listened to him go over the details of the fall of the arena. Chadara was in a mood and wasn't paying attention as the others were excited and cheering.

"Then it began to collapse. They screamed and flailed like children as the arena burned around them. The scent of smoke and death carried by the winds to the very heart of Rome!" He told them as they cheered.

Gannicus watched them cheer for the death of the Romans, he though they were fools. They were cheering for one victory against an enemy that has existed for centuries with numbers to surpass them easily but Gannicus was only here to talk to Oenomaus if he wakes up. He was just watching them, as he ate some food when he turned to see Spartacus, Mira, and Naruto and a wolf size fox walk from the temple.

"Lift troubled heart. Oenomaus stands a titan, one that shall live to raise sword again." Spartacus said.

"To fight by your side?" Gannicus asked.

"If he chooses to take up cause against the Romans." Spartacus said as Gannicus chuckled.

"Cause? You have cock to rival Jupiter himself. A few errant slaves amounts to flies circling a bull's ass." Gannicus told him.

"Did he miss the part where we pulled the arena down on his head?" Mira asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Rome is propped up by more then a few wooden beams. If your cause is to see your lives cut short, then you march towards certain victory." Gannicus told them.

"Why did you choose to aid us, if you believe such?" Naruto asked.

"You mistake choice for repayment of a debt. One owed to Oenomaus. Absent it,… we would not be breaking words." Gannicus told them as he left.

"He is right. We were mistaken… to have placed faith in his intentions." Mira said.

"Nasir once made attempt on my life, and yet now he stands trusted among us. Perhaps Gannicus can be swayed as well." Spartacus told him.

"Or perhaps you should have killed him in the arena." Mira said.

Naruto thought about this, Mira may have a point. Gannicus didn't seem to believe in their cause and that could be a problem. Naruto was quickly broken from this thought as he saw Thessela walk out.

"Thessela, how is Oenomaus?" Naruto asked as Mira and Spartacus came over as well.

"I have done the best I can and he should be fine. We just have to wait." Thessela said as Naruto smiled as Thessela pet Kurama on the head who purred.

"Gratitude." Spartacus said as he shook hands with Thessela.

"None needed." Thessela said as Naruto kissed her cheek and hugged her close. Mira and Naruto smiled, never seeing Naruto act like this.

"I still can't believe you were a spy for Naruto the entire time." Mira said as she remembered her time as a slave when she saw Thessela always with Ilithyia when she would come to visit the villa.

"Something I never wanted you to experience in your life." Naruto said as Thessela calmed him down.

"It was not the most luxurious time of my life but I was able to get you some valuable information." Thessela said.

"Which we have used to great effect, and we will be stronger now that you stand with us." Spartacus said.

"I would not be from Naruto's side until the underworld calls him down." Thessela said as Naruto kissed her.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, the arena was reduced to a smoldering pile of burnt wood and cloth with the smell of burnt corpse and ash filling the air. Smoke continued to rise as there were small sections still burning. In the villa, Glaber looked out to the city to see the smoke coming out from what remained of the arena as Senator Albinius' will was being read to him and Ilithyia telling them what Albinius left to them.

"The witnesses in Rome also attest the will grants the family domicile in Rome and the villa here in Capua. In addition there is the vineyard in Atella, forty goats in the hills of Pompeii, twenty head of cattle—" "What is the worth of the livestock?" Glaber asked, interrupting the man reporting the will.

"9,000 denarii, depending upon deal struck." The man said.

"See them to market. And post decree announcing reward of the coin for knowledge leading to the capture of Spartacus." Glaber told him.

"Forgive me, Praetor, but the law grants you no such authority to part with these assets. You are only to oversee Senator Albinius' holdings until his heir comes of age." The man said.

"Laws must bend toward greater purpose if Spartacus is to pay for what he has done." Glaber said.

"Praetor—" "Prattling on serves only to inflict further wound on grieving heart." Glaber silenced the man.

"Apologies. The memory of your father shall not soon fade. All the republic mourns his loss." The man said to Ilithyia who continued to cry at the loss of her father.

"Leave us." Glaber told them as they left. "What moves your tears most? A father forever removed from loving embrace? Or his tongue forever stilled, before commanding to dissolve this marriage in favor of Varinius? Or perhaps your spy was whisked away before greater insult could be inflicted upon me?"

"I did not know Thessela was a spy and because of that I have made a grave mistake. And the gods have punished me by striking down my father." Ilithyia said.

"It is not enough." Glaber said.

"Gaius—" "The only reason you have not joined your father is the child that grows within you. My child, my heir. Protect him with your life. Or see it forfeit." Glaber told her as she realized the position she was in.

Glaber then heard his soldiers enter the gate. "We must keep appearance of mourning for the prescribed days. I would not have the stench of grief slick upon you. See yourself to a bath." Glaber told her as he left to see his troops.

Glaber walked to the ludus entrance to see Salvius watching the soldiers enter the courtyard. "Give report."

"A hundred more bodies pulled from the arena. This was found in the wreckage." Salvius said as he handed Glaber a rudis.

Glaber looked at the rudis and then at his troops and noticed how few there were. "Why do our numbers stand so few?"

"More have been recalled from Neapolis, to return by nightfall. Yet… many have taken to the wind." Salvius said.

"They turn from their oath to Rome?" Glaber asked.

"Fear and panic grip the region, and our men. Many believe that Spartacus unleashes the wrath of the gods." Salvius said.

"A meaningless thing." Ashur said as he joined them. "Legions could return to swell rank. Yet still fall to Spartacus and his men." Ashur said as he moved closer to Glaber. "Apologies, but as I warned young Marcus before life fled, gladiators are far from common slaves. Three of your men would not equal one so trained, despite their eagerness to die." Ashur said as Salvius grabbed his sword but Glaber stopped him.

"No. Did you not once stand amongst the brotherhood, upon the sands?" Glaber asked.

"A lifetime ago." Ashur said.

Glaber grabbed a spare sword and held it out to Ashur. "Then give lesson,… prove boast."

Ashur was hesitant to take it but ultimately new that he needed to prove his statement. Ashur then moved out to the training ground as the other soldiers circled around him.

"The Syrian wants to taste his own blood." One of the soldiers said as they grouped around him. Two other soldiers joined Salvius and drew their swords as everyone was cheering and yelling, hoping to see the Syrian suffer.

"Begin!" Glaber commanded.

Ashur swung at the second soldier who dodged it but the third sliced his arm, causing blood to squirt out of the wound and stain the sands red. Ashur yelled in pain as Salvius kicked him to the ground. Salvius attempted to stab Ashur but Ashur threw some sand into Salvius's face, keeping him away. He then swung at the two other soldiers and then locked swords with Salvius and grabbed his dagger. He then pushed Salvius away and blocked and dodged the two soldiers sword attacks. He blocked and ducked and he was able to duck under one swing and spin, which allowed him to stab the second soldier in the leg with the dagger. The soldier screamed in pain as Ashur spun again and used his sword to slice the back of the other knee and the soldier fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

Ashur then locked swords with the third soldier but was able to use his one free hand to punch the soldier right across the face, causing blood and teeth to fall out. He then brought his sword down, slicing the soldiers shoulder and to his chest, causing blood to come out. Ashur then punched the soldier across the face again, causing more teeth to fly out. He then threw the soldier over his shoulder as Salvius kicked him to the ground. Ashur quickly got up and blocked a sword strike and moved behind Salvius but got elbowed in the face. Ashur then swung his sword, parrying and blocking Salvius's strikes as Lucretia walked out onto the balcony and saw the fight.

Salvius locked swords with Ashur and threw his sword away leaving Ashur just with the dagger. Ashur dodged a swipe from Salvius and punched Salvius in the stomach and then again in the chest and face. Ashur then grabbed Salvius's arm and judo flipped him to the ground. He locked Salvius's arm and repeatedly punched him in the face, every time he punched more and more blood spilled from his mouth and splattered all over his face. Ashur soon stopped and held the dagger to Salvius's throat who was gasping and groaning in pain.

Ashur then stood up to address Glaber. "And I was considered lowest among the brotherhood."

"Would that I had an army formed in your base image." Glaber said.

"There are others that share my reflection. Men in name only, a word masking truer nature of rabid animal. Such a force under my guidance could prove useful in these difficult times." Ashur told Glaber.

"The Senate would frown upon lowering standard into muck and shit. As they frown upon many things that ambitious men must embrace." Glaber said as Ashur understood.

Glaber allowed Ashur a knife to cut his hair and shave his beard to make him look more like a Roman and look more respectable. He even gave Ashur some new clothes to change into as he rallied a new force. Ashur was in his cell changing when he heard a voice.

"You leave these walls?" Lucretia asked.

"At request of the praetor. He blesses Ashur with well deserved favor." Ashur said.

"Would that he turn such grace towards grieving wife." Lucretia told him.

"It is a hard thing, to have a father torn from breast. I never knew mine—" "How did Glaber come to know of the Silphium in Ilithyia's chambers?" Lucretia asked, interrupting Ashur.

"Perhaps the gods spoke to him." Ashur said.

"You forget your place." Lucretia said.

"No. I secure it." Ashur said as Lucretia slapped him across the face.

"You secure nothing without me, you fucking Syrian. Move against my commands again—" She was silenced as Ashur violently grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of his cell.

"You command shit and piss." Ashur told her as she was pressed harder against the wall. She was scared, as Ashur pressed himself against her hard and could easily hurt her. "I am Glaber's man now! A word from me how you knew of his wife's intent to rob him of his unborn child… or how the gods are nothing to do with delivering Oenomaus…" He said as he pushed her harder to the wall.

"You yet draw breath because I have not whispered your secrets into the praetor's ear." Ashur whispered into her ear as he grabbed her dress and pulled it up.

"No, Ashur. Ashur." Lucretia protested as Ashur didn't stop.

"Ssh, consider it a kindness. One I shall see repaid…" Ashur said as he thrusts into her womanhood and she screamed and protested in pain as tears ran down her eyes. Ashur continued to thrust into her as he kissed her shoulder and satisfied his lust while Lucretia endured the pain and violation.

Line Break xxxxx

Night had settled over the area as many members of the rebellion were resting such as Crixus. He was resting as Naevia tended to his wounds. "Does it hurt?" She asked as she cleaned the face gash.

"A few cuts and scrapes. Soon faded from memory." Crixus told her.

"Would that all scars so easily erased." Naevia said.

"I see no scars." Crixus said as she smiled.

"You risked all. For pale shadow of the woman you once loved." Naevia said.

"Then let us ignite the sun. And strike darkness with its warmth." Crixus said as Naevia nodded.

Crixus leaned up and the two kissed. Crixus gently pulled down the straps of her outfit and exposed her breasts as she removed the strap to his cloak and sword, both never ending their kiss. Crixus then laid Naevia on the mat and kissed her. He moved to her cheek and jaw line as Naevia moaned. But as Crixus continued to kiss her, Naevia was assaulted with memories of her unpleasant and horrific memories when she was a slave under various Dominus's before she was sent to the mines.

The memories got so bad she pushed Crixus off her. "Stop!" Crixus sat up as he watched Naevia begin to cry. "They have taken everything from me… even your touch…" she said as she got up and left.

Gannicus was watching over Oenomaus as he was still asleep from his wounds. Gannicus had not moved since he moved there after he spoke to Spartacus. Chadara then walked in and saw Gannicus sitting there.

"I have heard tales of your victories in the arena." Chadara said.

"Days long past." Gannicus said.

"Mira tells you were just upon its sands. Standing as executioner for the Romans." Chadara said.

"I stood for a brother. See him to an honorable death." Gannicus said.

"And Rhaskos? Did he find the same?" Chadara asked.

"The man held some meaning to you?" Gannicus asked.

"He elevated position. I gave comfort." Chadara said.

"It appears that bargain has come to an end." Gannicus said.

"I would see another struck. With a man of greater worth…" She said, flirtatiously.

"I hold no position among these men. Nor do I seek it." Gannicus told her.

"Yet you stand among them." Chadara said.

"I seek only words with an old friend. Nothing more." Gannicus said as Chadara was disappointed that she couldn't use him to secure a position. Then Donar and a few others walked by and Chadara smiled. She quickly left to join Donar leaving Gannicus to watch over Oenomaus.

Meanwhile, Spartacus, Naruto, Mira, Thessela, Agron and Lucius were in the villa courtyard discuss what to do next.

Spartacus rolled out he map to discuss their plans. "We are here, in the shadows of Vesuvius. A single man placed upon its crest would have clear view for many miles in all direction."

"A Roman advance easily spotted." Agron said.

"Is there a way to its peak?" Naruto asked Lucius.

"A single path. Narrow, but easily tread. The rest is sheer rock. Impassable absent wings." Lucius said.

"Thessela and I could take turns manning a watch." Naruto said as Kurama moved next to him.

"You would prove better here, helping train everyone." Mira said as Spartacus nodded.

"We will choose three men, of years beyond the taking up of sword. Each to command a separate watch." Spartacus said.

"There's but one entrance to the tunnel. The Romans could easily trap us inside." Thessela said.

"Tunnels extend below our feet." Spartacus said.

"Perhaps one can be dug beyond these walls." Agron said.

"A few more men with bows would give the Romans pause long enough to make use of it, if walkway were built. Who else among you shoot with purpose?" Lucius asked.

"There is not much call for arrows in the arena." Agron said.

"You no longer fight upon the sands. Nor can you forge a sword from a fucking tree." Lucius said.

"Then we will fashion weapons from what nature provides. With practiced hands instructing in their use." Naruto told Lucius.

"We can train until the gods take us. House slaves will never be gladiators, something we are in short supply of now. We need fighting men." Agron said as Spartacus thought for a second.

"Perhaps it is time to revisit plans towards Neapolis. And its slaver ships from foreign wars." Spartacus said.

"You would attack the port? With so few men?" Lucius asked.

"We brought the arena down with less." Mira said.

"Take two men and what coin we have. Weight palm in Neapolis to loosen tongue of ships soon to dock." Spartacus told Agron who nodded but saw Gannicus enter and everyone turned to him.

"Apologies. I did not intend to halt conversation." Gannicus said as Spartacus handed the map to Naruto. "Unless I can drink that, it holds no worth to me. I seek only wine."

"We have none." Spartacus told him.

"Then I truly am among the damned." Gannicus said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, in one of the brothels, a lot of wine and human lust led to a fight between two patrons. One was a wild looking one, with long hair and dressed like a savage fighting a bald man with Syrian tattoos on his face and body. The two men fought with the savage looking man wining. He threw the Syrian into a room, smirking as he won the fight and grabbed a nearby pitcher of wine and drank to see another Syrian standing in front of him.

"I would have words." Ashur said.

"Fuck your words!" The savage man said.

"Haha, it is not with you that I seek them." Ashur said as the savage man turned to see the man he fought back on his feet. The man then punched the savage man in the face repeatedly. Blood flew out of the mans nose and the Syrian repeatedly punched, over and over again… not letting up. The savage man fell to the ground unconscious but the Syrian didn't stop and stopped on his head, causing his skull to crack in half with part of it in the ground. He repeatedly stomped and when he finally stopped, half the dead mans head and his brains were smashed into the ground.

Everyone in the brothel was taken back by the gruesome sight as Ashur nodded, impressed at the strength. The Syrian man then growled as Ashur stepped forward. "I have an offer to discuss. One suited to your particular talents."

Back with Lucretia, she was in the bath of the villa, sitting there, trying to wash away the memories of what had just occurred. Lucretia then saw Ilithyia walk in. "Apologies. I did not think you would need the bath, with days of mourning yet left."

"My husband commands it, despite tradition." Ilithyia said as Amana and a new slave helped Ilithyia remove her robes and helped her into the bath. She saw Lucretia move to get out of the bath but Ilithyia stopped her. "Stay. I would have your company."

Ilithyia then sent her slaves away as she sat in the bath. "Your eyes betray recent tears."

"Events weigh heavy on the heart." Lucretia said.

"To the point of crushing it. Why did the gods not warn of Spartacus' attack? Or of Thessela's betrayal or of my father's—Do they punish me? A life, for the one I had planned to take…" Ilithyia told Lucretia.

"We both carry the burden of our acts." Lucretia said as he she moved next to Ilithyia. "If the gods have cast us adrift, we must together discover the course to return to the blessing of their shores."

"Varinius has turned from me. Gaius… I fear not even the gods could sway his hatred of me now." Ilithyia said.

"Resume appearance of loving wife. Submit to his will… the day will come when he will lose sight of hateful intention. A slip, however fleeting, that we shall take advantage of." Lucretia said as Ilithyia moved to Lucretia and rested her head on her.

"There was a time when all I dreamt of was your throat beneath my hands. Now your breath is all that gives me life." Ilithyia said.

"I shall not be moved from your side. Until my own husband calls me to the afterlife." Lucretia said.

Line Break xxxxx **(Lemon)**

After the meeting with Spartacus and the others, Naruto and Thessela returned to one of the small rooms of the temple that Spartacus let Naruto and Thessela use. They un-holstered their weapons and put them down as the two relaxed, Thessela sat down on their mat as Naruto got them some water.

"Oh how it feels good to be free." Thessela said as she stretched her arms up as her light night wear which consisted of a light but still warm strapless dress that reached to just above her knees.

"After years under Ilithyia's command, I would think you would want to go back to Konoha." Naruto said as he sat down next to her and handed her a cup of water.

"I would like to return home but if you are here then I shall remain by your side as well." Thessela said as she drank her cup of water and then leaned back onto Naruto's chest as Naruto smiled and kissed her head.

"Thank you, Thessela." Naruto said as Thessela smiled. She leaned up and kissed Naruto. Naruto returned the kiss with passion as he put his cup of water down and moved Thessela on his lap. The kiss turned heated as Thessela put her arms up with her fingers going through Naruto's hair. Naruto moved his hands down her back and side until they found their way to her butt. He groped it as she moaned into the kiss. Thessela then moved her hands down to his chest, feeling his strong muscles and the scars from his training and battles. She removed his shirt as Naruto undid the straps of her dress and let them fall exposing her b-cup breasts.

They ended the kiss, both of them a little out of breath, with love and lust controlling their actions. "Naruto, take me, I'm yours." She whispered to him.

"Of course." Naruto said as he kissed her and flipped so she was laying on the mat. Naruto then moved to kiss her cheek and moved south to her jaw line and breast. Thessela moaned as she grabbed the mat, feeling the pleasure that she was experiencing from Naruto. Naruto sucked on her right breast as he moved his hand down to her womanhood. He removed the shorts she was wearing to reveal that she was already wet with arousal. Naruto got on top of her and continued to kiss her and removed both of their remaining cloths to reveal his hardened 9 inch manhood. He lined up with her womanhood and thrusts in all the way as Naruto and Thessela groaned a little at the tightness.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm fine, its just been a while. Go on." Thessela said as Naruto kissed her. Naruto then pulled out of her and then thrusts back into her and repeated over and over as they both felt a wave of pleasure overcome their senses.

"Oh gods!" Thessela said as Naruto continued to thrust into her and kissed her neck as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body and held him close. Both of them kissed again as Thessela managed to flip them over so she was on top. She then rode Naruto as he reached his hands up to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples. "YES!"

Naruto then reached up and kissed her and continued to thrust into her and both were feeling their end approaching. "Naruto, I'm coming!"

"So am I, I'm coming!" Naruto said as his paced increased and Thessela moaned louder.

"Naruto!" "Thessela!" They both screamed each others names as they both came with Thessela squirting and Naruto pulled out at the last second. Both were breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads against each other. They both smiled as they kissed again. Naruto kissed Thessela and leaned down with Thessela's head on his chest and the two slept after a moment of passion. (**End of Lemon, sorry I'm not that great at writing lemon**)

The next morning Naruto and Thessela woke up and smiled at each other. They shared another kiss and got ready as they had work to do. They got dressed and joined everyone in the courtyard, busy setting up tents and fires as Spartacus was looking at Gannicus who was on the wall, watching over the area.

Crixus then walked up to Spartacus. "I have seen that look. It often fell upon me when we were yet beneath Batiatus' roof."

"You knew Gannicus there, years before my arrival… what is your opinion of the man?" Spartacus asked.

"He is a champion, as we once stood. A boon to your cause." Crixus told him.

"He has express doubts towards it." Spartacus told him.

"As have we all. And yet you always find way to convince otherwise." Crixus said as he joined the others in the courtyard.

Spartacus then stood up to address everyone. "We have done the impossible. We have brought down the arena in Capua. A monument built upon the backs of slaves. We have struck a deep blow to the very heart of our enemy. Yet their numbers are vast. As vast as their desire to see freedom crushed beneath heel. One day, perhaps soon, they will strike back."

"How do we avoid them?" one of the weaker men asked.

"I do not intend to." Spartacus said as many were scared. "If we are to face the might of Rome, I would do it here. In the shadow of Vesuvius. Upon terms that we set." Spartacus said as they continued to protest and Gannicus smirked as the people were quickly beginning to turn on him. Naruto saw this and needed to help.

"Peace, Peace… I understand your concern of fear." Naruto said as he got up next to Spartacus and they started to quiet down. "Spartacus is right, we have struck a blow to Rome but they will rebound with force that outnumbers us. And that is their weakness." Naruto said as everyone wondered what he meant.

"Rome thinks that numbers and might overcome any obstacle and rebellion, but that is the Roman way and it has only benefitted them on their terms. But they will fight on ours. We will show them that any man or woman, whether from Thrace or Gallia, so long as they fight for what they believe in and what is right, no harm can come to them. My people have lived by this ideal for hundreds of years and we have faced the might of the Republic and survived and I would see the same to any person still enslaved!" Naruto said as they cheered and Spartacus smiled as his friend helped to inspire the rebellion.

"We have faced hardships and we will continued to do so, but the Journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step and when we have overcome that, it is Rome that shall kneel to us!" Naruto said as they cheered again. Spartacus then told them of their plans to fortify the temple as Agron made his way over to Crixus.

"To set eyes again upon your heart. I understand now why a man would risk all for such a thing." Agron told Crixus.

"If it were not for you and the others, I would have fallen in the arena. Never to gaze upon her face again in this life. It is a think I will not forget." Crixus said as Agron nodded. "Nor the lie you told, that saw her stay in that place another fucking day."

"She is safe now. All other things fall to unimportance." Agron said.

"Do you think a few words can change all that has happened? You stand a larger fool than I thought." Crixus said.

"Apologies. The mistake was mine. To offer comfort to a fucking Gaul." Agron said as Crixus punched him in the face as everyone stopped to see them fight.

"You offer shit!" Crixus told him as Agron tackled him and Spartacus, Naruto and the others moved to stop them.

"Regain yourself!" Spartacus ordered them as he broke up the two as Naruto held back Agron.

"Crixus!" Naevia said, trying to stop him.

"I thought we had moved past this." Spartacus said to Crixus.

"Wounds still linger." Crixus said as he left. Spartacus then looked at Agron.

"I move for Neapolis. And thoughts of swelling rank with better men." Agron said as he left and Gannicus chuckled.

"You need not fear the Romans. Your own men make attempt to kill each other." Gannicus said.

"You know what must be done. See to it." Naruto told them.

"Gannicus. I would have words." Spartacus said.

Spartacus led Gannicus on a hunt for meet. "You would have me fight?" Gannicus asked as Spartacus handed him a spear.

"I would have you hunt. Everyone has been set to purpose. Ours it to provide meat." Spartacus told him as they walked through the woods.

"You spoke of a debt to Oenomaus. Was saving his life not payment enough?" Spartacus asked.

"That is for him to decide." Gannicus said.

"You are a free man. Your decisions your own. As it were when you stood in the arena to strike down your brothers." Spartacus said. "What moved your hand? Honor, as you have it? Or the promise of coin?"

"Never to be collected. Because I chose not to kill you in the arena. And now my rudis, my freedom, is forever buried beneath its rubble." Gannicus said.

"Freedom is not a stick of wood, to be presented as a bone to obedient dog. It is a thing all men deserve." Spartacus said.

"We are gladiators. Deserving only death equal to the lives of we have taken." Gannicus said.

"It was not always so for me. I lived free once, in the lands of Thrace. With a wife, and promise of children…" Spartacus told him.

"What became of her?" Gannicus asked.

"Batiatus claimed her life. I took his in return." Spartacus said.

"Then you have balanced scale." Gannicus said.

"It was Glaber who condemned us to slavery. And I will not rest while he yet draws breath." Spartacus said.

"This is the reason you provoke the Romans? For the memory of your woman?" Gannicus asked.

"For love. The greatest cause of all." Spartacus said.

"A thing that has dragged many a man to his ruin. You have scared away the game. I would fare better alone." Gannicus said as he went ahead and Spartacus ultimately returned to the temple.

The temple was busy with activity as everyone was working on preparing to face the Romans. Several were set to the task of expanding the tunnel underneath the temple to outside the area in case they were boxed in. Others were reinforcing and building a walkway on the roof of the temple for the archers to use. Donar and Naruto were helping to train everyone else in sword fighting.

"Keep fucking sword up! Let it drop, and fall forever beside it! Again!" Donar said as they went through the sword movement again. Thessela was with the others building some defensive barriers in the front and constructing some extra incendiary and explosive bombs with the extra bomb equipment she and Naruto had.

Naevia was walking over to Crixus with a jug of water as he was chopping up some wood. "I would not have you expire from the heat." She said as she handed Crixus the jug.

"Gratitude." Crixus said as he drank some water.

"I would also not have you at Agron's throat." She told him.

"If he had his way, he would have left you in the mines." Crixus said.

"Perhaps he was right." She said.

"Do not say such a thing." Crixus said.

"You have not thought the same, after last night?" Naevia asked.

"If such a thought threatened, I would rip it from fucking brain with bare hands." Crixus told her. "All that matters is the woman I love stands before me once again."

"Does she? Or is it but faint spirit, haunting the memory of her body?" Naevia said as she left.

Crixus swung the tree in anger and stuck in there as he walked off.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, Glaber was meeting with the Magistrate and Seppius to discuss their next course of action.

"You have lost mind. Hundreds dead. An arena destroyed. And this is what you offer? Lucretia to prostrate herself in the market, begging the gods to piss out the flames that yet smolder with the help of your own slave." Seppius said, still angry over the death of Mercato and the fact that Glabers own slave might have helped.

"Thessela allegiance to the rebellion was unknown until the Assassin showed himself in Capua. And I have set my men to bring her to justice, a measure you seem unfamiliar with as you abandoned the fight when the arena collapsed." Glaber said, remembering when Seppius ran away when the arena was on fire.

Seppius was fuming with anger and would have retaliated but the Magistrate stopped him. "Apologies, young Seppius is but moved by passionate heart."

"I'm sure the gods take notice… of his lack of faith." Glaber said.

"We must humble ourselves before the gods, in attempt to regain their favor and bring our enemies to their end." Lucretia said.

"Ritual will do much to ease the people's fear." Glaber said.

"Better assuaged by the capture of Spartacus. My men sweep the countryside, taking action in favor of prayer." Seppius said.

"As they have for months, to no result." Glaber said.

"Yours have fared no better." Seppius said.

"True. The only one who benefits from our divide is the man who causes us injury." Glaber said.

"And most keenly felt. Your father's guidance and even hand is deeply missed." The Magistrate told Ilithyia.

"His absence from this world has set it upon end." Ilithyia said.

"Seppia fell to similar heart, when our cousin Sextus was snatched from life by Spartacus. And she relives the moment in Mercato's passing. A family friend since she was yet a child." Seppius said.

"Too many have been lost. I would see no more of note follow. Let us set difference aside, join our men in common force. One, which will overwhelm Spartacus and the assassin." Glaber said.

"Yes, for the good of the people! The city will praise you both, our voices carrying to the very steps of the Senate." The Magistrate said.

"I would need to consult with Varinius." Seppius said.

"The very same man who galloped back to Rome while the stones of the arena were yet falling?!" Glaber told him. "Varinius moves to distance himself from all that has happened here, including you. Take my hand, and with it see more lasting bond forged."

"I will consider your proposal. To give answer tomorrow." Seppius still said pompously as Glaber was getting frustrated.

"Loving sister may sway a brother, where others fall." Lucretia told Ilithyia.

"Seppius, I would extend invitation to your sister. In hopes that we may find greater strength in the beating of two wounded hearts." Ilithyia told him.

"A thoughtful offer. There is no deeper solace for a woman, than in the bosom of her gender." The Magistrate said.

"It would come as great comfort. Gratitude. I will arrange visit." Seppius said as he left.

"Your wife speaks with swift thought. Seppia will take words to heart on the matter, with Seppius to find them better received from her lips." Magistrate said.

"Yes. Your invitation may yet prove to be welcomed aid. Come. I would discuss other matters with you." Glaber told the Magistrate as they left.

Ilithyia then went over to Lucretia. "Did I not tell you? Together we will see ourselves freed from this abyss." Lucretia said.

Ashur was at the prison area of the city with his group of followers who agreed to join him. He saw the many criminals sentenced to jail, chained to walls or in cells but was focused on the pit in the center holding area where the most dangerous were held. He looked into the pit to see only darkness.

"I do not see the man. You are certain he lives?" Ashur asked the guard.

"There were four others held with him at the bottom. He did not care for the company. Their memory is carved into his flesh, joining the marks of the other souls he has taken." The guard said, afraid of the prisoner while Ashur laughed. "What is it you seek of such a beast?"

"What I seek of the Egyptian is none of your concern. I come under the authority of Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber." Ashur said as his men moved behind him.

"A noble title. Yet absent the man himself, I cannot break my charge." The guard said.

"Of course. If you do not mind waiting here with my men, until I return with him?" Ashur asked as his men moved closer and the guard was scared.

"Well the day has been long and hot. I would have shade, and wine… to cool overheating concerns." The guard said as he left.

Ashur then grabbed a nearby rope and threw it down the pit. "Let us see you into the light, my friend. And set hands to purpose…" The rope then tightened as a hulking Egyptian climbed out.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebellion, Lucius and Thessela were training a group in archery. It wasn't easy since archery was a very difficult skill but if the Romans did attack, a group of archers could make all the difference. Thessela showed the basics of how to shoot an arrow and shot one in a nearby tree.

"You must keep your left arm steady, pull through to the cheek, take breath, and release." Thessela said as Lucius handed her a spare bow and she went through the motions.

"Make attempt." Lucius said as he handed her an arrow. "Pull through to cheek… deep breath… and release." He told her as she did and arrow was a little to the left and skimmed the tree.

"Do not jerk from the sting, but let it gently slip from your fingers." Thessela said as Mira nodded.

"With practice, you will be as the goddess Diana, striking enemies from afar." Lucius said.

Chadara was with the group but wasn't interested in learning archery or helping at all for that matter. She then saw Donar and two other gladiators return from patrol and she ran over to them.

"Donar! I would accompany you." She said as the others watched her. "I hold no interest in the bow."

Donar just scoffed. "We lay together once and you expect us to never be parted? You mistake me for a fucking Gaul." Donar said as the others laughed and returned to the temple. Chadara's mood turned sour as her ticket to position was gone, again.

"You seek Donar's affection now?" Mira asked.

"I seek only my place in this world." Chadara said.

"Then seize it with your own hands. Not by the spreading of your legs." Thessela told her, disgusted by her attempts.

Back in the temple, Agron had returned from Neapolis and was talking with Naruto and Spartacus about his findings.

"In two weeks time, a ship will dock here." Agron said pointing to the map. "Its hold, laden with fighting men captured by the Romans."

"If a few of us dressed as merchants could gain entry, before they're unloaded…" Naruto asked.

"Such a thing is possible." Agron said.

"Your labors have born fruit." Spartacus said.

"Not all as sweet. News carries through the streets. Glaber has raised the bounty on your head to 9,000 denarii." Agron told him as Gannicus walked by, carrying a dead boar.

"It seems you have caught nothing but Rome's attention. You will find that a sour meal." Gannicus told them as he chuckled.

"Were the Gauls not fucking bad enough?" Agron asked as Naruto shook his head.

Gannicus then moved over to where Crixus was laying by the fire. "I have heard many tales of the Undefeated Gaul. A fine title. Yet I recall you absent victory when we faced Solonius' men in the opening of the arena." Gannicus said to Crixus as he carved and cut up the boar for dinner.

"True. I was not awarded victory. Yet I did not suffer defeat in proper challenge." Crixus replied.

"Perhaps we will yet have one." Gannicus said as they laughed. "It warms heart to know that you were champion. Saw how much you desired it. Yet it comes as a surprise, to see you here. Following a Thracian's lead."

"Spartacus and Naruto have opened my eyes. We stand together." Crixus said.

"Naruto, that is his name. I was wondering who that man was." Gannicus said.

"Naruto is an old friend of Spartacus from his time in Thrace. When he heard of the rebellion, he came to lend aid to his friend." Crixus said.

"What aid could he lend?" Gannicus asked, curious about Naruto.

"Naruto is the champion of his people as we once stood champions of the arena. His skill has helped us, on more then one occasion. He stands among us, as a trusted brother." Crixus said.

"Then why do you now sit, while those two and the lumbering oaf make plans that affect all?" Gannicus asked.

"I am taken by other concerns." Crixus said, looking at Naevia who was tending to Nasir's bandages. Gannicus looked over to see Naevia but she was a little ragged.

"Naevia is your woman now? I remember her, when she was yet a flower untouched. What led her to be so rudely handled?" Gannicus asked.

"My affections. And discovery of them by Lucretia." Crixus said.

"The heaviest price is always paid by those we love. You should carry her far away from Spartacus and his foolish cause. Before he drags you all to your end." Gannicus said as the medicus came to Gannicus.

"Oenomaus awakes." She said as Gannicus went to see his brother.

Oenomaus awoke from his sleep, still very sore and tired from the arena and from the torture Ashur put him through. He heard movement to his right and saw the last person he wanted to see, Gannicus. Oenomaus seethed in anger at seeing Gannicus.

"I am here only for words." Gannicus said as he kneeled next to Oenomaus.

"Which do you think could ever hold meaning now?" Oenomaus said.

"That Melitta chose you. That your heart was cherished above all others." Gannicus told him.

"Then why was she with you the night she died?" Gannicus asked.

"To share a final drink before I was to be sold to Tullius." Gannicus said.

"The only reason?" Oenomaus asked as he saw Gannicus paused and he knew that it was not the only reason.

"Whatever happened between us, I am to blame. Not her. Never her." Gannicus said.

"I loved you as a brother." Oenomaus said.

"And I you." Gannicus said.

"No. You are a man that stands only for himself. And would betray the gods to gain what he desires." Oenomaus told Gannicus

"Perhaps I was a fool. To have ever believed otherwise." Gannicus said as he got up to leave.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Capua, in the villa, Ilithyia and Lucretia were talking with Seppia as they helped her with her grieving. "I see it every time I close my eyes. Spartacus, hurling his spear… Cossutius' final gasping breath… and Mercato… poor Mercato…"

"He will be sorely missed." Ilithyia said.

"Apologies. I babble on as if I am the only one that has suffered loss, and you grieve a father's passing." Seppia said.

"The heart is overwhelmed by his absence." Ilithyia said.

"You shall embrace him again. As I shall Mercato, and beloved cousin Sextus." Seppia said.

"Upon the shores of the afterlife. Where my husband Quintus patiently awaits." Lucretia said.

"And with him countless other Romans of note. All snatched from this life too soon, by common foe." Ilithyia said as Seppia realized what she was implying.

"The years between you far outweigh mine. Yet do not think me naïve. You extend invitation not to counsel grief, but to maneuver me to sway my brother's position." Seppia told them.

"Seppia—" "He's been clear in his desire that he, and he alone will bring our common foe to justice. And his passions when set are not easily moved." Seppia said.

"You have uncovered the veiled schemes of two old women. But know attempt springs from wounded heart. One shared between us all, regardless of age or experience." Lucretia said.

"I looked into his eyes, when the Assassin stood in the box and when Spartacus stood down upon the sands. They burned with a fire that would consume the world." Seppia said.

"And it shall. If good men fail to set quarrel aside, and face Spartacus as one." Glaber told them as he walked in the room.

"As I have said to your wife, my brother can be most difficult." Seppia said.

"Faults is not his alone. I regret not having taken different path towards more agreeable solution. But know that I place foot firmly upon it now." Glaber said.

"I will have words. And attempt to set him upon it beside you." Seppia said as she smiled at Gaius.

"Most welcomed news, is it now Gaius?" Ilithyia asked.

"Yes, most welcomed." Glaber said as he smiled at Seppia.

"You are a ray of light, in a house mired in shadow. Ah, forgive me. Pressing matters call my attention." Glaber said as he left to talk to Ashur and Seppia continued to stare at Glaber as Lucretia and Ilithyia saw this.

"You're blessed to hold such a man." Seppia said.

"The gods grant only what is deserved." Ilithyia said.

Glaber made his way over to Ashur to discuss what to do next. "The men required have been assembled." Ashur said.

"Come then. I would see if they are all that you've promised." Glaber said as they left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the rebellion, Naevia retreated to Crixus' room and was looking at his sword. Crixus walked in to get her for dinner. "Gannicus' bounty is being prepared. Come, let us take food."

"You have honed it to fine edge. Life would easily run from veins, if brought to bear upon flesh." Naevia said as he looked at the blade.

"Naevia…" "That is a name that holds no meaning. She was a different girl, young and foolish. Ripped from this world by rough hands and hot breath upon neck. The things she was forced to do to survive…." She said.

"We will go from this place. Find a new life on distant shores. Beyond the shadow of Rome." Crixus told her as she shook her head.

"There is no place that memory would not follow. I cannot run from this." Naevia said as Crixus held her close.

"What would you have me do? Stand idle, and watch as you fade?" Crixus asked.

"No. I would not have you watch. I would have you teach. How to breathe again. How to live. How to fight. So that no man will ever lay hands on me against my will. And the girl who's name was robbed may reclaim it." Naevia said.

"We will have vengeance for what the Romans have done. Together we shall see them drown in rivers of blood." Crixus told her as they heard a crash of items.

Everyone was looking through the various items and boxes that laid around the temple in search of something and it was a frantic search. "Calm yourselves!" Spartacus said as he, Mira, Naruto and Thessela walked out to see everyone is a panic state. "What moves to such fits?!"

"Our remaining coin is missing." Donar told him.

"Fuck the coin! Our map is gone! Our position, plants towards Neapolis…" Agron said.

"Someone seeks to betray us, for promise of Glaber's reward." Donar said.

"Spartacus." Naruto said, getting his attention as they saw Gannicus ready to leave.

"Gannicus. You leave without words?" Spartacus asked.

"I have had them with Oenomaus." Gannicus said.

"What do you carry with you?" Naruto asked.

"Water. Meat, caught by my own fucking hands." Gannicus said as he was insulted at the accusation.

"Or map takes flight in your wake." Mira said.

"A thing I have seen your gaze upon." Spartacus said.

"I am guilty of many things. Betraying ill-fated cause does not stand among them. Remove yourself from fucking path." Gannicus said but Spartacus and the others did not move.

Gannicus turned to see Crixus shaking his head no, not wanting Gannicus to do what he thought he would. "Hahaha, I knew eventually you would lead these men to their deaths eventually. Is this the day you would do it?" Gannicus asked.

"They are but loyal. A quality you seem unfamiliar with." Spartacus said as Gannicus seethed in anger and ran forward and tackled Spartacus off the stairs and to the outer courtyard as Agron drew his sword, Naruto readied his hidden blades and Thessela readied her bow as Gannicus drew his two swords. Before Agron could attack, Spartacus stopped them.

"NO! Do not come between us! I would show him what a man with cause is capable of!" Spartacus said as Naruto sheathed his hidden blades.

"Your sword." Naruto told Agron as Agron handed Spartacus his sword.

"You fight in the style of Dimachaerus." Gannicus said.

"Trained by Oenomaus himself." Spartacus said.

"Let me pass. Or put skill to final test." Gannicus said as he put his pack down and it started to rain and thunder and lighting filled the sky.

"ARGHH!" Spartacus charged at Gannicus as the two exchanged strikes from their swords. Spartacus stabbed forward as Gannicus moved to the side and blocked the sword strikes as Spartacus spun on his knees and got back up and slashed at Gannicus and was able to block a sword out of the way and slashed at Gannicus' shoulder, causing blood to fly from the wound and Gannicus to yell in pain.

Gannicus then ducked under a horizontal slash and moved forward and elbowed Spartacus in the back of the leg, pushing Spartacus forward. Spartacus spun to attack but Gannicus blocked it and delivered a double upward slash at Spartacus' neck who just barely avoided. Gannicus was then able to block a strike and push Spartacus to the side and slice his back.

"We must stop this." Mira told Crixus.

"Spartacus has made his desire known. We shall honor it!" Crixus yelled as Mira looked at Naruto who didn't agree. Naruto then saw that Chadara seemed very distant from everyone else as the fight kept going. She also had a cloak on and was holding some food. Naruto saw this and moved to Kurama as Mira grabbed a bow and arrow.

"Spartacus!" Mira yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Kurama, GO!" Naruto yelled as Kurama ran at Chadara who was trying to leave and bit her leg causing her to stop. Mira then released an arrow through the air as it flew past Spartacus and Gannicus who were sword locked and hit Chadara through the back and came out by her throat. She fell to the ground, choking on blood as everyone stopped to see this.

"Chadara!" Nasir said as Kurama growled at Chadara and Naruto moved to him.

"She was trying to slip away when all others stood fixed." Naruto said as he pet Kurama on the head as Mira went up to her to see her die.

"A fine shot." Thessela said.

"I meant only to wound." Mira said. She then grabbed the map that Chadara had in her cloak. "She took the map."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Spartacus asked.

"She felt she had no place among us. She sought to secure one elsewhere." Mira said.

Spartacus then looked at Gannicus. "Apologies. Your words prove true."

"It had not always been so. I would take to path now, unless you would seek further quarrel." Gannicus said.

"Go. Enough blood has spilled." Spartacus said as Gannicus nodded and grabbed his pack.

"Do you stay?" Gannicus asked Crixus.

"We do." Crixus said.

"Then I shall mourn your passing." Gannicus said as he left.

"Is it wise to let him go?" Agron asked Spartacus.

"Every man has a right to his own choice. Gannicus has made his." Spartacus said.

"And may yet prove a threat." Mira said.

"We have faced far worse." Spartacus said, not knowing that at the same time, Ashur and his band of men were attacking Seppius' villa and killing everyone that was there.

They killed the guards very brutally and the men moved through the house, killing the slaves whether man or woman. No one was safe. Screams filled the villa as blood splattered on the walls and the dead piled on the floor as the rain tried to wash away the blood but there was so much. The most skilled of the group, the Egyptian, was fighting three guards and easily defeating them using two dual daggers. He blocked any attack and slashed the armor to pieces and slashed the throats of the guard and causing blood to fall to the ground.

"The Egyptian and your men prove themselves." Glaber told Ashur as he watched their work.

"As promised." Ashur said.

"See the bodies of the slaves properly attended. Draw no attention." Glaber told Ashur who nodded. Glaber then turned to see, Seppius, crawling on the floor as blood dripped from his wound and he coughed up blood.

Glaber then sat on a bench as he watched Seppius try to crawl away. "Apologies. I could not wait until morning. You wish to give voice to my offer? I fear it comes to late."

"S-S-Seppia…" Seppius was able to say.

"I've seen how close you hold her to heart." Glaber said as he then kicked Seppius on his back and stepped on his throat. "Leave this life knowing she's safe. Beneath my roof. My hands to comfort her in days to come. Words no longer hold meaning. And I've had too many of them, by fools presuming themselves to be my better. Such days are at an end. Your men are now mine. And with their addition to my own, clear path to the end of Spartacus." Glaber said as he snapped Seppius neck and walked away, satisfied.

Ashur then went to the body and took Seppius' golden snake bracelet, to add to his fortune.

**End of Chapter 6 Sacramentum**

**Hoped you guys like it. If this took a while, sorry, I try to update all of the my stories and not update just one and with midterms I haven't had as much time so try and be patient. I won't stop writing, but it will just take a while. I wrote my first lemon, so bare with me, I will only write lemons when the story calls for it.**

**Next Chapter, Sacramentum. Agron's discovery of a slaver ship has given the rebellion much need numbers of fighting men but soon problems arise as to the discipline and leadership. Meanwhile, Gannicus returns to Capua to see Glaber has changed.**

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you don't sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Spartacus, both belong to their respective owners I'm just a huge fan.**


End file.
